Really, I have to answer letters too?
by Mizuki-Ariaki
Summary: Thanks to the insistence of his therapist or trying to get along with other people, countries or any humanoid being, now Mexico has to answer letters too. Warnings. OC, some cursing, some Spanish, and maybe is another one like this for this country.
1. Introduction

_Welcome to this new Hetalia Fanfic, from your server me Mizuki_ariaki..._

_You see I had saw many of this fanfics, in when other people have to send letters to other countries, so I said why not. It will help with the development of my OC that I made for México, because here is the thing, I am better answering letters than actually writing them. And I want to know how he will interact with other countries, yes he is a he... oh and someone can take the part of doctor Gonzales, he is my OC therapist, well forced therapist._

_Like I stated in my other fanfic called a Tomato tale, he is somewhat not that girly looking, more like delicate, that is because he has a slender complexion, and his skin is color somewhat mocha, and has wavy short hair, that somewhat looks like Spain's hair. That is all you need to know, oh and he is sometimes confused for a girl, something that he hates and most of his brothers I think will use it for teasing_

_I receive letters in English and Spanish, I am fluent in both so if you only know Spanish do not be shy and write in Spanish I will translate it and also if the requests are enough I will translate the letters in English to Spanish..._

_Bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic de Hetalia de su servidora Mizuki_Ariaki hahahahaha_

_Verán he visto muchos fanfics, en donde les mandan cartas a los países y he estado pensando en hacer lo mismo, y me dije Por que no. Va a ayudar al desarrollo de mi PO que hice para Mexico, miren lo que pasa es que soy mejor contestando que escribiendo cartas reviews lo que sea. Quiero saber como interactuaría con otros países, es un él... y alguien podría tomar el rol del Doctor Gonzales, es su sicologo, más bien sicologo al que le forzaron a ir._

_Como ya dije en mi otro fanfic que es "A tomato tale" o historia de tomates, que después lo voy a poner en español aquí, se ve medio femenino, no tanto, se debe a que tiene una de las complexiones más delgadas del continente, es decir no es el gran machote, si te puede patear el trasero pero no parece que pueda, su piel es de color como el moka, y tiene el pelo corto ondulado cafe oscuro que se ve algo parecido al de España, Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber, oh y a veces lo confunden con una joven, algo que detesta y sus hermanos siempre lo molestan por eso._

_Recibo cartas en ingles y español, tengo fluidez en ambos así que si solo saben español no les de pena dejen la carta y yo la traduzco y si las peticiones son bastantes traduciré las cartas que esten en inglés al español_

Disclaimer Hetalia Axis Powers does not belong to me, I am not that good at drawing or characterization; it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

Disclaimer Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, no soy tan buena dibujando o desarrollando personajes, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya,

* * *

><p><strong>Really I have to answer letters too? <strong>

Hello, I am Mexico and because my therapist, Doctor Gonzales, says that I have to make contact with another alive beings apart than my flowers, supernatural beings and my cat, I should actually talk with another countries, states, cities people or anyone. But I am not that good at starting conversation, or talking with other people, so he and I decided that letters are the best option because I do not have to actually to be with another person, you see I am a little bit shy, and rude sometimes without noticing; and that led up to very awkward situations.

So anyone that wants to write me I will answer in the best of my possibilities, even if you offend me; also I am starting to feel lonely here, because of my personality I tend to make others angry even if I do not mean to; and Doctor Gonzales if you are reading this, LA LLORONA EXISTE, LAS HADAS, LA MUERTE, LOS TROLLS SI EXISTEN NO ESTOY ESQUIZOFRENICO... sorry about that oh and also when I am overwhelmed with my emotions I tend to have a speech tic.

David Espinosa Torres

P.D: Oh and before I forget I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL, I DO NOT ACT LIKE A GIRL SO STOP TEASING ABOUT IT


	2. Arizona and Utah

_Hola Mexico!_

_It's me, Arizona... How're you...? Anything new since we last talked...?_

_Sincerely,_

_Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones_

_P.D. Yes you do look like a girl Mexico... you know you do!_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ummm hello

Arizona? Really, I know that you hate me so why do you write me a letter... that is suspicious, well not, more like strange. Ummm new, aparte that everyone wants to fire Calderón, that he wants to suppress some civil rights because all the Narco war and all that, and that I faint more often and have more headaches... ummm no

David Espinosa Torres

P.D: I do not look like a girl, MALDITA SEA NO ME PAREZCO A UNA MUJER.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mexico,<em>

_Hello, how are you doing? Excuse Sophia if she's being rude... she's a little angry about stuff... mostly about you..._

_Talk to you soon!_

_Trinity Sariah Young_

You are Utah right, excuse if I do not remember you well... these headaches are bad for my memory. Hello, well I am doing and surviving, I try to not complain, I could be worse. She was being rude... wow I did not notice, she is always angry at me so I am accostumed.

Yeah likewise, it was pleasant to answer your letter

David Espinosa Carriedo


	3. Portugal

_Dear Mexico,_

How have you been? I hope you've been doing alright. As for me, I've been alright. Oh wow, I really thought I'd have more to say; but, I don't. This is slightly embarassing. Desculpe.

Sincerely,

Portugal (Silvia Dias)

P.S. The only time I thought you were a girl is when I first met you; and, it only took me five minutes to realize you were actually a boy.

* * *

><p>Querida Tía Silvia... can I call you that?<p>

I have been a little bit sick, but I am alright, my situation is not the best but I could be worse. I am glad that you ar alright, and do not worry about it in reality that is the reason that I prefer to answer letters when I actually write them I just do not know what to say. No te disculpes ne~

Atentamente

México es decir David Espinosa Torres

P.D: Well that maybe was because I had long hair, and I was coaxed in using a dress; do not worry about it, is just that all of my brothers or people that do not like me that much tease me because that.


	4. Bélgica Belgium

_Hola México!_

Me alegra que estés empezando

a ser un poco más amigable con

otros países ojala mejores con

lo de el narco España nii-chan

ha estado muy preocupado por ti

con cariño Bélgica

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bélgica onee san

De seguro sigues tan bonita como te recuerdo ne~ .no te ofendí con ese comentario verdad ne~. No lo hice con mala intención simplemente me pareció siempre que eras muy bonita ne~.

Bueno ya ves órdenes del psicólogo y es que sabes que no soy bueno conversando sin que por accidente ofenda a alguien.

Yo también espero que toda esta situación mejore adivina que ya hasta quieren sacar a mi presidente de su puesto... lo cual no me sorprende ¬¬.

Dale las gracias a España me ayuda más con todo esto que otros, ya ha atrapado a algunos narcos verdad.

Te quiere México

* * *

><p><em>Hello Mexico<em>

_I am happy that you are starting_

_to be more friendly with_

_other countries, I hope that you get_

_get better even with all the narco war_

_Brother Spain has been worried about you_

_With love Belgium_

Bélgium onee_san

I am sure that you are as pretty as I remember you ne~Tell me that you are not mad because what I said ne~. I do not mean harm is just that I always thought that you are very pretty ne~.

Therapist orders you see, you know that I am not keen of talking, because for some reason I end offending the one who is talking to me without meaning it.

Yeah I hope that all this ends, guess everyone wants to fire the president That for some reason does not surprise me ¬¬

Oh and give my thanks to Spain he helps more than others, he has gotten some drug dealers right.

Loves you Mexico.


	5. Puerto Rico 1

_Querido hermano,_

_I'm sending you a letter, so be happy!_

_Really, hermano, if your lonely, maybe me and Republica Dominicana(if I can persuade her)can visit you. Really, you're also have to make contact with America(along with the rest of el mundo), so you need some cheering up!_

_Aha! Yo sé! Maybe we can take a break together! Maybe a few drinks!_

_Con amor,_

_Enrique Andrés Padilla/Puerto Rico_

_P.S. We(your hermanos)only tease you because we care(and you make it too damn easy)._

* * *

><p>Hola hermano, you do not hate me like the rest of the continent<p>

Of course I am happy, it has been long ago since I last talked to you.

Really, that will be great, what I should cook, I have to make contact with who... really at least in front of me can you refer about him like United States, AMERICA IS THE CONTINENT DAMMIT, yeah I will need it.

VEREMOS EL FUTBOL, O LAS LUCHAS O EL BOX, I WILL GET MY BEST TEQUILA FOR YOU GUYS, OF COURSE IF REPUBLICA DOMINICANA WANTS SOMETHING ELSE I CAN GET IT

Te quiere México/ David Espinosa Torres

P.D: ¬¬, sometimes all of you are such assholes. Realmente a veces se comportan como unos imbeciles, without nothing better to do than make me fucking angry or annoyed


	6. Panama 1

_Hermano!_

_Soy yo, tu pequeño hermano menor Panama! I didn't know you started with the sending letters thingy. Why didn't you tell me before?_

_And how's everything going on over at your house? It's been an awfully long while since we saw each other, don't you think?_

_Signed,_

_Daniel, es decir Panama._

_P.D. Venezuela and Argentina still make fun of how girly you look like!_

* * *

><p>Panamitaaaaaaaaaaaaa<p>

Well I did not plan to enter, my therapist told me to, and I did not tell because I thought that you would not like to writer letters to me.

All in my house is bad, well I could be worse, I read about the wikileaks... fucking Calderon he thinks that I will let him surpress civil rights he should think again...

Yeah I think that was in the last Panamerican games right, yeah it is long.

You know that those two are assholes with egos bigger than their countries... so QUE CHINGUEN SU ABUELA

David o sea México


	7. Puerto Rico 2

**Wow I think that all the writing with Puerto Rico will be so much fun... **

* * *

><p><em>Querido hermano,<em>

_Why would I hate you, chica? Perdoneme, did I write that...:D?_

_Estados Unidos is Estados Unidos. Or culo, cabrón, cabra, mierda, whatever I call him on daily basis._

_NO WORRIES HOMBRE! TEQUILA'S FINE! Podemos jugar béisbol, sí? I don't care if República Dominicana kicks and screams, she's tagging along._

_Con amor,_

_Enrique Andrés Padilla/Puerto Rico_

_P.S. Sometimes you can be f*cking annoying yourself, 'hermana'~! :)_

_((Sorry for any mistakes in the Spanish. I'm still learning!))_

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico<p>

Because I did not get the Independence for you along with the rest of us that were the continental part of the Vice royalty of New Spain... Wait... ERES UN IMBECIL CUANTAS VECES HE DE DECIR QUE NO SOY UNA MUJER NE~

Yeah, or idiot, tarugo, tarado, estupido, dolor de cabeza, someone that we can not get rid off because that will destroy our economies, the best way to treat him is not treating him at all... that works in my case, maybe that is the reason that I do not want to get out.

EXCELENTE SACARE EL TEQUILA EXTRA ESPECIAL... is so special that I can not export it because it is dangerous... Of course, even if Ese hijo de la chingada was the one who invented it.

Yo también te aprecio

México/ David Espinosa Torres

P.D DEJA DE LLAMARME HERMANA HIJO DE ... And when I was ever annoying

* * *

><p>(( This is very fun, and do not worry about it, your Spanish is very good))<p> 


	8. Arizona 2

_Dear Mexico,_

_Si, I do hate you... Utah convinced me to write in... She can be very pursuasive... _

_Ok... Well that stinks... the headaches and fainting I mean..._

_Sophia Mia Gacia-Jones_

_P.D. I you don't then why does everyone think you're a girl when they first meet you... hmmm?_

* * *

><p>Miss Arizona<p>

Yeah I know, do not remind me, that gives me a headache, may I ask why? you do not have to answer

I am accostumed Miss Jones, when you had a Civil war in most of your history you get accostumed with these things, headaches, barfing, fainting; so you see it is nothing new.

David Espinosa Torres

P.D: Miss Jones I shall not answer that, maybe it was because I was a boy with long hair in a dress


	9. Utah II

_Dear Mexico,_

Yes... I am Utah.

Why don't you try a bit of herbal tea with honey and lemon... that usually helps...

Of course she was... Yes when she gets angry about you she comes to my house and rants fo an hour strait... it gets annoying when she comes just before I'm going to sleep...

Thank you,

Trinity Sariah Young

Utah

* * *

><p>Miss Young<p>

Sorry for my lack of tact at asking that to you

Yeah a peppermint tea with honey and lemon will help me to relax

I did not notice. My definition of rude is different from others, like it is said every head is a world. Sorry for being the indirect cause that you lose sleep

I do not know really why she hates me, I tend to shoo people away so I do not give that much of a thought of the reason of her attitude, everyone in the Antilles and Philippines know the reason of my behaviour when I was young

You are welcome

David Espinosa Torres

México


	10. Puerto Rico 3

_Querida 'hermana',_

_Well...you tried hermano. But sis~! I love annoying you!_

_True...and I'm forced to communicate with that idiot...mierda._

_Damn. What do you mean by 'special'? How strong is it?_

_Con amor,_

_Enrique Andrés Padilla/Puerto Rico_

_P.S. Make me, mujer! MAKE ME YOU HIJO DE PUTA!_

_((That's good. Pffft, I made PR such an ass in this XD))_

* * *

><p>No soy tu hermana, asshole<p>

Yeah I tried, hey I was ever mean towards you when I was a child

I feel so sorry for you, I am also forced but not that often, they know better

Oh brother of mine is the strongest liquor that you will ever find, ES 75% DE ALCOHOL WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Te quiere Mexico o sea David

PD: TENEMOS LA MISMA MADRE CABRÓN POR SI SE TE OLVIDO

(( That makes it all more fun, oh and that tequila is real, I do not know how they manage to create such strong beverage))


	11. Panama 2

_Hermano,_

_Why where you sent to terapia in the first place? I bet someone dragge you in there, right?_

_Porque enserio, tengo mis dudas de que hayas entrado a una clinica por tu propia voluntad._

_Y como que pensabas que no te iba a responder? Soy tu hermano! Incluso si no nos juntamos muy seguido, seguimos siendo familia._

_What exactly is going on at your house? Are you feeling all right?_

_I feel like an idiot asking you this, but quien es Calderon?_

_Y si. Venezuela y Argentina tienen que parar de ser tan creidos. Sometimes I doubt if we are really related._

_Signed,_

_Your little brother, Panama._

_P.S. If you aren't feeling O.k, I can ask Colombia to take me over to you house, and visit. We can catch up with news, and maybe find a few ways to teach Vene and Argentina a lesson. Oops, I completely forgot that Colombia won't talk to me now... but don't worry! I'll find a way!_

* * *

><p>Well some people became concerned because I have many suicidal thoughts, and see mystical creatures, and bipolar syndrome...<p>

Yeah between Brazil, Spain and Canada they managed to drag me with doctor Gonzales. Of course not I hate clinics

Thank you, Gracias Panamita, me encantaría que otros pensaran igual.

Shit, yeah that is what is going on... you see between the carteles, the crisis and all that I just can have a day of peace

Calderón is my president, do not worry about it.

Si yo lo se ne~ they always take it against me, fuck I am stronger than them, when we were children all it took is say obey me and they obeyed, you know because I was New Spain.

Si hay veces que también lo dudo

Tu hermano México

P.D: Do not worry I can manage, but if you want to come you are welcome


	12. Arizona 3

_Dear Mexico,_

_Ok..._

_She threatened to stop letting me talk to her when I'm pissed off... about stuff... and she also threatened to cut off the honeybees she supplies for me..._

_Of course... America doesn't seem to have these problems as much..._

_Sophia_

_P.D. I thought you weren't going to answer that? You... in a dress..._

* * *

><p>Miss Jones<p>

So that is the reason that you write a letter to me,

I know, like I said do not remind me. I am just a teenager trying to learn how to rule himself

México David Espinosa Torres

P.D: I was a child, a colony of Spain... ummm whatever


	13. Utah III

_Dear Mexico,_

_Oh it's ok! Usually people forget about me... but it's nice that you remembered_

_Yes... Honey is really good if you want to get better._

_That i really good advise! It's ok... Sophie does it when Cali ticks her off as well... and Texas... and D.C... she does it whenever she gets upset, so it's not your fault..._

_She's angry because you sold her and New Mexico... She thinks you're an, and I quote; "an insensitive jerk who doesn't know how others might feel for his actions"._

_Have a good day,_

_Trinity Sariah Young_

* * *

><p>Señorita Young<p>

Really I thought that at least they remembered you, I know who feels that kind of pain Canada... I like Canada he is so kind

Yeah Honey is the best thing for colds, headaches and many things, the best is that it does not get rotten

Umm thank you, what I said... Oh so she has a short temper right.

WHAT, SHE THINKS THAT I SOLD THEM, AND THE FUCKING WAR WHAT IT WAS THAT, THE ONLY REASON THAT WE SIGNED GUADALUPE HIDALGO TREATY WAS BECAUSE UNITED STATES LITERALLY KICKED MY ASS BECAUSE FUCKING SANTA ANNA DID NOT KNOW HOW DO A GOOD WAR STRATEGY... Fucking Santa Anna, if Venezuela lets me enter to his country I will kick his fucking tomb again.

You know how is to be a country that was left bankrupt with loads of debts in the middle of a civil war after a war against France because fucking pastries...

Sorry for swearing

Yeah after this I will try to relax

Mexico

David Espinosa Torres


	14. Puerto Rico 4

_Querida puta,_

That doesn't mean I can't bug you, now does it? But no worries~! I still love you!

Eh, no pity. I have a bat, and a good swing. That's all I need to keep Estados Unidos in line~.

Now I know what you mean by special!

Con amor,

Enrique Andrés Padilla/Puerto Rico

P.S. Spain's a bitch and...mi mamá es...damn España, quiero mi mamá back...

P.S.S. Gracias for bringing back memories. Te odio...

((Who knows how. Never had tequila...nor am I old enough to drink.))

* * *

><p>Querido pendejo<p>

Yeah I also love you, in a brotherly way

Yeah I am not bad in baseball either, I am the best runner of the continent, remember not for nothing my legs were called the destructor in the good old days

HELL YES

((Neither I am I read it on the internet))

Te quiere

David Espinosa Torres

P.D: Perdón, I should have known that it was a sensitive spot for you, but also you know that Spain... MALDITO SEAS ESPAÑA... calm down Mexico...


	15. Arizona 4

_Dear Mexico,_

_Yes... it's not because I like you... so hope I didn't ruin your hopes..._

_Yes... No arguments there!_

_Sophia_

_P.D. Papa Spain is nice! Don't be mean to him!_

* * *

><p>Miss Jones<p>

I understand and I am not the type of guy to get his hopes up without proves

Glad that you understand

México

P.D: It meant to sound more ashamed than mean, Nobody will stop teasing about that


	16. Utah IV

_Dear Mexico,_

_Yes, I don't always scream for attention like Uncle Canada... Though he does make fantastic pancakes when I notice him._

_Want me to send you some? Arizona says I have "The best honey in the United States"._

_Well, not really, only with people who bug her to high heavens._

_Well... you did sell them... She was really upset when it happened... She's also angry because a lot of your people have been causing problems for her..._

_I understand. It's hard for everyone._

_It's ok... though I don't swear and I don't like swearing, I won't yell at people for their choice in words..._

_Good luck!_

_Trinity S. Young_

* * *

><p>Miss Young<p>

Yeah poor Canada, but yes his pancakes are the best in all the world

Yeah sure why not, well nobody lies about food, food is sacred

Well I have to have a sample so send it, how much it will be

(facepalm) It is complicated to explain, but I did not mean to sell them, but when a president calls himself Alteza Serenisima, then you know that you do not have room to complain because he will shoot you, and Manuel de la Peña y Peña just wanted the war over because we did not have the money, resources and all that. You see all was peaceful in the colonies that United States made in the north part of what was my territory, until Santa Anna and James Polk.

Well the only ones that leave my country are the ones that are really desperate, yeah I know that I should try to speak over the government, and not only is my people, Guatemala, Honduras,Nicaragua, El Salvador, Belice, Costa Rica and other countries do not like when they confuse them with me... really that is one of the reasons that they do not talk to me.

I only swear when I am pissed off, in the past I barely sweared, but with the times that everyone swears I just can not stop myself

Thank you I will need it, it seems that it will be another civil war against the government

México

David Espinosa Torres


	17. Puerto Rico 5

_Querido hermano,_

_Yeah. In a brotherly way._

_Then we should have a game. I have some free time anyway!_

_Then get your culo over here then! I want to see how strong that tequila really is!_

_Con amor,_

_Enrique Andrés Padilla/Puerto Rico_

_P.S. I miss her, but nothing last forever, I guess...But I can never forgive España! It's his fault she's gone!_

* * *

><p>Hermano querido<p>

Si... es que Perú cree que como arroz con popote por eso lo aclaro

That sounds good to me

Like hell, you get your ass here, I do not want to encounter myself with "HIM"

you live with him so get tu trasero a mi casa,

Oh brother it will be so fucking strong that you will be able to see me drunk

And it is almost impossible to get me drunk

Te quiere

David o sea Mexico, en serio deberíamos de dejar de poner nuestros apellidos es cansado

P.D: Gracias a dios que yo nunca supe de mi familia era muy pequeño


	18. Arizona 5

_Dear Mexico,_

_Ok then..._

_I understand that you won't stop until you get what you want..._

_Sophia_

_P.D. Spain is kind... there is nothing to be ashamed of..._

* * *

><p>Miss Jones<p>

QUE, ya me perdí, and what I would want,

México

P.D: Yeah... sometimes, and if you were a boy that used a dress in all his childhood you will understand why I am ashamed


	19. Utah 5

_Dear Mexico,_

_I wish there was a day dedicated to his pancake making skills... that would be fantastic..._

_You'd be surprised..._

_It's a gift, no money needed!_

_She's just really stubborn... before stuff happened she was starting to like you again... she was going to go and try to apologize for America and herself to you... but she told me she didn't get the chance... Something about you being busy..._

_Oh she knows that, she just wishes that they wouldn't have a reason TO leave... and she told me that it's hard with them around... She also knows that they arn't all your people..._

_I won't swea.. ever... I don't think I've ever sworen._

_Trinity Young_

* * *

><p>Miss Young<p>

There is a day, I think that is called National Pancake Day... That is what Canada told me

What! Who would lie about food? Every nation in their own way agrees with me that food is sacred

Okay, okay I was just asking.

It runs in family. Really? There is no need for apologizing. Come on is not like nations have really control over the government, so I understand. Busy, ummmmm maybe I was doing damage control, it was in summer, because at that time I am always busy until November doing damage control for floods. December to January is all about Christmas, I like Christmas, a day for truces and all that. January till July is for recollecting money to pay debts, so yeah I am usually busy,but thanks of having to go to therapy I am free, one of the perks to be declared unstable mental... lets just say that Doctor Gonzales noticed that I need a vacation.

Yeah it is complicated, I can not make all better if the people do not help themselves, it is not like I can snap my fingers and get all fixed, so there is no need to go all the way there.

When I was young I think that till the seventy's it was strange to get me to swear, but now I almost swear all the time

Goodbye

México


	20. Arizona 6

_Dear Mexico,_

_I don't know... I've just seen that side of you..._

_Sophia_

_P.D. No ALL the time. I'm not a boy so I wouldn't know... Did spain give you the option of pants?_

* * *

><p>Miss Jones<p>

Well me neither... Oh you are talking about New Spain, you see that is one of the reasons that I have to see doctor Gonzales, when I was a child I created a imaginary friend that handled all the negative emotions, and many times he tends to take my mind it was only after The Second French intervetion that I could control that part of me by creating by accident another personality that sees only the good in people.

Mexico

P.D: I think that it happened to me like Italy, you know he had to use woman's clothes till he was grown up. Also everytime that I gathered courage to tell Spain that I was actually a boy something stopped me... mainly Honduras or Guatemala.


	21. Cuba 1

_Querida hermana menor,_

_Jajaja, nunca estaré cansado de éso. Pero ¿cómo estás, chico? Lo siento para el Mickey Mouse comentario, ¿perdóname?_

_¡Continua con tu "invasión" mexicana de los Estados Unidos, por favor! Odio eso bastardo capitalístico..._

_Pues...¿que más se pone en una carta? No soy un hombre cariñoso, pero: "Abrazos y besos de Havana"...y mierda como éso._

_Tu mejor hermano mayor para siempre_

_Cuba_

Hola hermano que me puso nombre de niña

Si aún no te perdono por haberme puesto "Xochilt" simplemente por que me gustan mucho las flores

Que tiene de divertido ver a un tipo quejarse de que lo llamen hermana ne~

He estado bien, entre narcos, vivir a un lado de "ese", que quieren despedir a mi presidente, y el sicológo, ya sabes lo usual Cuba lo usual.

¡De que invasiòn hablas NE~! Si lo que quiero es alejarme y no verle la cara jamás ne~.

El sentimiento es compartido, la última que nos hablamos civilmente fue en la WWII, pero ya deja de confudir a Canada con "ese" ne~ Canada no se merece semejante insulto ne~ como te decía desde ese entonces todo se ha ido bleh ne~

Te acepto el abrazo.

Tu hermano menor Mexico

* * *

><p><em>Dear sister,<em>

Haha, I'll never be tired of that. But how are you, boy? Sorry for the Mickey Mouse comment, "forgive me?

Continue with your "mexican invasion" of the United States, please! I hate that capitalist bastard ...

Well ... what else is put in a letter? I'm not a loving man, but: "Hugs and kisses from Havana" ... and shit like that.

Your best older brother forever

_Cuba_

Hello brother that gave me a girls name

I still not forgive you for naming me "Xochilt" it is a girls name ne ~. I do not care if you gave it to me because I like flowers

What is fun of seeing a guy complaining about being called sister? ne ~

I've been good, between narcos, living next to "that", that my people want to fire my president, and the psychologist, you know Cuba just the usual, just the usual.

What invasion you are talking about ! NE~ I want to get away from him and never see his face again ne~

I share your sentiment, the last time that we talked with eachother civilly, and without trying to kill eachother, was in WWI and WWII. Please stop confusing Canada with "that" ne~ He does not deserve to be insulted that way ne~

I accept the hug

Your little brother Mexico

* * *

><p>Your spanish is not that horrible, but with the Mickey mouse, at least in Mexico we say "perdón por el chiste malo" y "Odio a ese bastardo capitalista" and the last one I corrected it, loca wow I have not gotten Crazy English teachers, but most of them never get deeper than the basic, thank god that I know English because I lived till I was seven years old in the States, more like in California<p> 


	22. Puerto Rico 6

_Querido hermano,_

_I don't live with 'him'. I have my own home on my island, okay? But fine, I'll go to you instead. You don't mind if I bring one of my frogs, do you?_

_Wow..._

_Con amor,_

_Enrique(See? Why don't just put down our first name, then?)_

_P.S. Yeah, you're lucky. Eres un bastardo con suerte!_

* * *

><p>Perdón hermano<p>

I did not know that you did not live with him

for some reason now that I think about it should have been obvious

Mas vale prevenir que lamentar

Yeah I do not mind, remember I like animals

Si wow

Te quiere

David (mejor ne~)

P.D: Ummm tal vez


	23. Belgium 2

_hallo(hola) mexico_

_no te preocupes no me molesta_

_en absoluto, me parece_

_lindo que digas._

_realmente espero que esto de_

_enviar cartas te ayude a_

_desahogarte y a relajarte_

_un poco mas, tal vez olvidarte_

_de tus problemas solo un ratito._

_con cariño Bélgica_

* * *

><p>Hola Bélgica<p>

Que bueno ne~, en serio te parece

lindo ne~. Eres muy dulce Bélgica ne~.

Pues si ha ayudado un poco

especialmente por que ya se que

Cuba y Puerto Rico no me odian

hurrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa ne~

Aunque no dejan de molestar con

lo de que parezco a una mujer ne~ ¬¬

Pues si, aparte el declararme loco me

ha dado unas buenas vacaciones, me

he relajado bastante.

Pues los problemas no se olvidan, pero

los puedo dejar de lado un rato ne~

Te quiere Mexico

* * *

><p><em>hallo (hello) mexico<em>

_Do not worry I do not mind_

_at all, I think that is_

_cute you say that._

_really hope that this of_

_send letters will help you_

_off your chest and to relax_

_a little more, maybe forget_

_your problems for just a little bit._

_Fondly Belgium_

_qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq_

Hello Belgium

Ne ~ I'm glad, really you think it is

cute ne ~. You're so sweet ne ~ Belgium.

Well if it helps a little

especially since now that I know that

Cuba and Puerto Rico do not hate me

hurrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa ne ~

Although they continue to bother me

because they think that I look like a woman ne~ ¬¬

Well yeah, besides declaring me crazy

has given a good holiday,

I have gotten enough relax.

For the problems are not forgotten, but

I can leave aside for a while ne ~

Te quiere Mexico 


	24. Utah 6

_Dear Mexico,_

_Do you remember which day? Then we can go over to his house and celebrate!_

_Meh... it would mostly be people who want revenge for something..._

_ok._

_Yeah... I kinda figured. Yes she was... Wow, you do a lot... I think we all split the work evenly, so we don't have to do too much... So you have work-enduced stress?_

_If only it was that simple..._

_Oh my... unfortunately most of my siblings swear a lot... it annoys me..._

_Trinity Young_

* * *

><p>Miss Young<p>

Is in Mardi grass the Tuesday before ash day, so each year is different

I will bring my cajeta the next year to Canada's house, it is a sweet made with boiled goat milk, dark sugar and Cinnamon I hope that Canada likes it, thanks for the honey it is really one of the best that I tasted ne~. You want me to send you some cajeta, Guanajuato makes it.

Yeah, the only food that I use for torture are chilies, and sometimes I ask England for some of his scones, usually when he comes to collect the debt of the year, it makes him very happy for some reason, his food is not that bad or so Hidalgo says... I think that could use some improvement, like using the nose to notice if something is burning.

Like I said thank you for the honey.

All the countries that were once in control of Spain are a little screwed up in their heads... I take that back. All the countries are a little bit screwed up in their heads.

It is not that much, what annoys me is when there is a earthquake, I usually hits México's city or Federal District, and DF never stops complaining until I have to go and make damage control. I am accustomed I think.

Everyone tries all of us have to do many things many of them are worse than me we try to help eachother, some end screwed up like Queretaro with his share of preventing more drug dealers in his state he has become from this sweet friar to a freaky combination of Switzerland and Russia you can picture it.

Surprisingly no, you see keeping my mind busy is a stress relief.

Yeah, I miss Lazaro Cardenas, I miss him so much.

Yeah it also annoys many of my little sisters, like Puebla, and some of my little brothers like Queretaro, I think that being the ones with more religious influence made them that way.

Hope that you are fine

México or David Espinosa


	25. Arizona 7

_Dear Mexico,_

_Sure, lets go with that... Imaginary friend... wow... you totally have mutli-personality disorder... don't you?_

_Sophia_

_P.D. I don't know much 'bout that situation... sorry. You couldv'e told him... then you wouldn't be ashamed..._

* * *

><p>Miss Jones<p>

Yeah, okay... Ummm yes, and many other syndromes that I do not want to talk about. You see they think that I have schizophrenia just because I can see Quetzalcoalt, fairies, Death, death people and things like that.

México

P.D: oh well the past is the past I can not make something to change it


	26. Belgium 3

_hallo México_

_Realmente creo que esto de escribir_

_cartas ayuda mucho especialmente por_

_todos los problemas que han estado_

_teniendo algunos paises, ademas es lindo_

_para conocer a mas personas y hablar_

_con amigos._

_A mi no me pareces una mujer, no entiendo_

_por que cuba y puerto rico dicen eso._

_Es bueno oir que estas mas relajado_

_aunque sea solo por poco tiempo._

_con cariño Bélgica_

* * *

><p>Hola Bélgica<p>

Pues si ayuda a que nos relajemos y a que no nos tomemos tan en serio ne~

Cierto ne~, la verdad es que creí que mi familia me odiaba pero no ne~

Espero que más de la familia me escriban ne~

Incluso Puerto Rico va a venir a mi casa ne~ jugaremos beisbol ne~ y tomaremos tequila ne~

Pues eso es por que me paso como con Italia o Vene ne~

cuando era niño era fácil confundirme con una niña y fue hasta la Independencia que

España se dio cuenta que no era una mujer ne~

Hehehehehe es bueno sentirse relajado ne~

Te quiere Mexico

* * *

><p><em>Mexico hallo<em>

I really think that this writing

helps a lot especially with

_all problems have been_

having some countries, also is nice

to meet more people and talk

with friends.

You do not look like a woman, I do not understand

that Cuba and Puerto Rico say that.

It's good to hear that you are more relaxed

if only for a short time.

With fondness Belgium

* * *

><p><em><em>Hello Belgium<em>_

_Well it helps us to relax and not to take ourselves so seriously ne ~_

_Ne ~ True, the truth is that I thought that my family hated me ne ~_

_I hope that more of the family write me ne ~_

_Even Puerto Rico's coming to my house we play baseball ne ne ~ ~ ~ ne and take tequila_

_Well, that's because I __as a kid was easy to confuse with a girl _

_and until I went to the Independence_

_Spain realized that I was not a girl ne ~_

_Hehehehehe is good to feel relaxed ne ~_

_Te quiere Mexico_


	27. España 1

**_PRIMERA DE ESPAÑA, HAHAHHAHA SIENTO QUE SERÁ MUY INTERESANTE VER COMO SE LLEVAN_**

* * *

><p><em>Hola mi querido y hermoso Mexico,<em>

_Como iba a saber que eras un niño con lo mono que te veias con vestido y cabella largo?, no se por que tanto resentimiento contmigo si yo te crie dede k eras pequeño... y eso de la inquisision solo lo hice por tu bien *inserte sonrisa falsa y ojos de cachorro*_

_Se que es una lata vivir al lado de "ese" pero tengo fe en que como mi hijo lo superaras_

_Atte. Padre (madre?) España_

_Pd. Ya era hora que alguien te dijera que eso de ver a las leyendas andando y a la muerte es ezquizofrenia...Solo ve como esta ese &)%$/#" de Inglaterra_

* * *

><p>Hola madre Patria<p>

Ummm no se, por que cada vez que Honduras me decía niña yo le pateaba todo lo que se llama cara ne~; o tal vez por que cada vez que veía a Cuba me quejaba por que me había puesto nombre niña ne~ cuando era un niño...

Si lo sé, se que estabas en una posición dificil, aparte a ti te iba peor con lo de la Inquisición no creas que no me enteré en gran parte por los judios que escondí en esa época ne~ claro por mi propio bien ne~ ¬¬ me sería más fácil de creer que te obligaron.

Pero el pasado en el pasado de todos modos seguimos siendo familia, aunque nunca me dijiste quienes eran mis padres cuando me encontraste y aún me pregunto quienes eran ne~

Una lata, Eso no describe lo que tenemos que pasar Canadá y yo, ES CASI UNA TORTURA DIARIA EL NO PODER SALIR POR QUE TEMES ENCONTRARTE CON ESE NE~

Atte: Hijo, NO HIJA, Mexico

P.D: En serio se que aún sigues enojado por tu Armada y la leyenda Negra Española y muchas cosas, pero no crees que es insensato quejarse de cosas del pasado... ya ni yo me quejo por... por... MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Y NO ES ESQUIZOFRENIA IDIOTA ES QUE TENEMOS EL DON, no lo entenderías, ahorita me acompaña la llorona que quiere saber donde estan sus hijos, la catrina que piensa en seducir a muchos hombres a sus brazos, la mulata que me esta haciendo un mural en la pared, Quetzalcoalt que esta en su forma humana y esta tomando chocolate... Asi que si estan aqui no es esquizofrenia

* * *

><p><em>Hello my dear and beautiful Mexico,<em>

_How could I know that you were a boy with how cute you looked in a dress and with long hair?, I do not know why you are so resentful towards me ... and that the Inquisition I only did it for your own good * insert fake smile and puppy eyes *_

_I know that is an annoyance to live nest "That" but I am sure that as my son you can get over it_

_Atte. Father (mother?) Spain_

_Pd. It's about time someone told you that to see the legends and death walk is schizophrenia ... Just go and look how is that &)%$/#" England_

* * *

><p>Hello mother country<p>

Ummm no, because every time I Honduras called me "girl" I kicked him all that is called ne ~ face, or perhaps because every time I saw Cuba complained that he had named me ne ~ as a girl ...

If I know, I know you were in a difficult position, in addition to you grew worse with the Inquisition do not think that I did not learn, in large part by Jews who hid at the time ne ~ yeah for my own good ne ~ ¬ ¬ I could more easily to believe you if you said that they forced you

But the past in the past anyway we're still family, but never told me who my parents were when you found me and I still wonder who they were ne ~

Annoyance, It does not describe what we have to go Canada and I, TORTURE IS ALMOST A DAILY DUE TO THE INABILITY OF GOING OUT WITHOUT FEAR OF FINDING HIM NE~

Attn: Son, not the daughter, Mexico

PS: Seriously I know that you are still angry about your Navy and The Spanish Black Legend and many things, but do not think it's foolish to complain of things of the past ... I do not even complain about ... by ... MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Y NO ES ESQUIZOFRENIA IDIOTA ES QUE TENEMOS EL DON, you would not understand, right now La Llorona is with me and wants to know where her children are, the Catrina she is thinking in how to seduce many men to her arms, La Mulata de Córdoba is doing a mural on the wall, that Quetzalcoatl in human form and is taking chocolate ... So if you they are here is not schizophrenia


	28. Puerto Rico 7

_Hermano,_

_Yeah. If I lived with 'him' I would of been driven crazy a lo~ng time ago. _

_Good! My coqui can be really noisy though. You don't any pets that could hurt him, do you?_

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. Taino was a beautiful mujer, hermano. I bet tu madre was beautiful also. Or you had a handsome padre, but I guess looks skip a generation._

* * *

><p>Hola hermano<p>

Yeah I can imagine it. "He" can drive anyone crazy

Specially in rain right, ummm I have a cat put the only things that he chases are cucarachas, mice, not frogs.

My cat is smart, only chases bad things never I seen him hurt a frog or a bird

Te quiere David

P.D: Gracias I bet they were, y eres un imbecil, and do not say why I told you that, you know ¬¬


	29. Texas 1

_Hola Madre (Padre?)_

_Como te encuentras en este momento?, Yo me encuento muy bien, solo que los tornados no me dejan en paz ¬¬ y lo mejor (peor) de la situacion es que mi otro padre (madre?) no me hace mucho caso y me aburro en mi GRAN casa..._

_Extraño los dias en los que fui independiente , pero bueno que se le va a hacer..._

_Pd. no es por ser grosero ni mucho menos pero...podrias POR FAVOR dejar de entrar a mi casa sin permiso...a mi no me molesta tanto (tal vez un poco) pero a mi Padre si la molesta algo..._

_Sinceramnete Texas_

_Pdd. NO SOY SOLO UNOS LENTES!_

* * *

><p>Ummm hola hijo<p>

En primera no soy mamá, no importa cuanto Querétaro te convenció de lo contrario cuando iba a evangelizarte.

Ummm pues como he dicho varias veces podría estar peor ne~, tornados vaya bueno pero eso es habitual por que vives en las planicies ¿no? Yo pronto empezaré con los huracanes... COMO QUE ESE IMBECIL NO TE HACE CASO NE~ pero que no hay gente que no se ummmmmm vaya a visitarte o algo asi

Dejaste de ser independiente por que se te acabo el dinero, verdad; ahora ya me darás algo de credito es difícil hacerse cargo de todos cuando la nación esta en guerra civil y en bancarota.

Atentamente

México

P.D; ummm sabes que yo casi ni me aparezco a menos de que este desesperado por dinero, Francia... maldito sea. Pero les diré a Nuevo León, Tamaulipas y Michoacan que ya dejen de meterse a tu casa sin permiso... Querétaro los mantendrá controlados. Solo imaginate una combinación de Suiza y Rusia.

P,D.D: Lo sé, al igual que Chiapas no es un sombrero pero aún así por muchas veces que lo aclare no se va la confusión

* * *

><p>Hello Mother (Father?)<p>

How are you now?, I find myself very well, only that tornadoes do not leave me alone ¬ ¬ and the best (worst) of the situation is that my other father (mother?) I do not pay much attention and I get bored in my BIG house ...

I miss the days when I was independent, but well there is nothing that can be done ...

Sincerely Texas

Pd. Not to be rude but ... far would you please stop into my house without permission ... It does not bother me as much (maybe a little) but it does bother my father...

Pdd. I AM NOT ONLY A LENS!

* * *

><p>Ummm hello son<p>

First I am not mom, no matter how much Queretaro convinced you.

Ummm well as I said several times it could be worse ne ~, tornadoes well, but that is normal because you live in the plains does not it? I will soon start with hurricanes ... WHAT the fool ignores you ~ NE but there are people who do go to visit you or something

You stopped being independent because you run out of money, right, now give me some credit is difficult to take care of all, when the nation is in civil war and bankruptcy.

Mexico

PD, ummm I hardly go unless I am that desperate for money, because France ... damn. But I will say to Nuevo Leon, Tamaulipas and Michoacan to stop and getting into your house without permission ... Querétaro keeps them controlled. Just imagine a combination of Switzerland and Russia.

P, DD: I know, like Chiapas is not a hat but still many times she says it will not clarify the confusion

* * *

><p><strong>Bien como ya no tengo mucho que hacer asi que referencias.<strong>

**Referencia de Querétaro: Querétaro es un estado del bajio y el estado donde vivo, fue la tercera ciudad más importante del Virreinato y de ahí partió Fray Junipero Serra un franciscano, a evangelizar todo el norte,hizo misiones tan lejos como California Nuevo México y por supuesto Tejas.**

**La razón que yo se que Texas dejó de ser independiente fue por que a los diez años se les acabó el dinero**

**Ummm la última, México se queja mucho de lo que tiene que pagar a Francia, eso es sencillo, se traumó por las Intervenciones Francesas y no le gusta estar en peligro de invasión, cuando se codeó más con Francia fue en el Porfiriato ya que se había pagado la deuda externa y supuso que Francia no tendría excusas para invadirle**


	30. Belice 1

_hola hermano!_

_hace mucho que no vienes a visitarme._

_podriamos juntarnos todos y hacer_

_pachanga (fiesta)~ no importa lo que diga_

_guatemala, realmente deberías venir a_

_visitarnos se que dice que no le importa_

_pero se que se preocupa por ti emm.._

_se supone que no debia decirte eso pero bueno_

_Esperamos tu visita._

_con cariño_

_Catalina Gonzáles (belice)_

* * *

><p>Hola Cata, esta bien que te llame así<p>

Pues narcos, sicologos, ya sabes lo usual, no me ha dado tiempo de ir a visitarte

Oi escuche que Panamá quiere hacer una reunión para todos

los que estuvimos a mando de España

En serio, se ve que aún me quiere;

aunque siempre saque a Chiapas a colación

dice siempre, devuelveme mi sombrero

y yo le digo Chiapas

Y el dice si, pero más el sombrero

Pues que tal que si hacemos la pachanga para cuando Panamita avise a todos

ya sabes la reuión familiar ne~

Te quiere

David Espinosa

Mexico

P.D: Oi creo que ya hasta parece costumbre el cambiarnos de apellido cuando nos independizamos ne~

* * *

><p><em>Hello brother!<em>

_Long time that you not come to visit._

_We could get together and make_

_a party ~ no matters what Guatemala says,_

_you should really come to_

_visit, even if he is saying he does not care_

_but cares about you .. emm_

_ought I was not supposed to tell you that _  
><em>We hope your visit.<em>

_fondly_

_Catalina Gonzales (Belize)_

* * *

><p>Hi Cata, it is okay that I call you like that<p>

Cause narcos, psychologists, you know the usual, I have not had time to go to visit

Oi, I heard that Panama wants to do a meeting for all

of us who were under the command of Spain

Seriously, he still loves me;

but always takes it up to Chiapas

he always says, give me back my hat

and I say Chiapas

And he says yes, but the hat

Well, such that if we pachanga for when Panamita notifies to

all the family

you know the family reunion ne ~

Love you

David Espinosa

Mexico

PS: Oi I think it even seems customary to change our name when we became independent ne ~


	31. Utah 7

_Dear Mexico,_

_Ah... hmm... I'll look up the date for next year!_

_That sound nice. I'm sure Canada will like it! I'm glad you liked the honey! I like beekeeping in my spare time... the hard work is worth the result! Oh I would love some!_

_I, unfortuantly, don't eat chilies that often... because they're too hot for me, plus they don't grow well out here. If you try his scones with honey it isn't that bad. He's happy because people don't usually like his cooking. I don't see what the problem is... his cooking isn't THAT bad... though he somtimes gets distacted while cooking..._

_You're welcome! I'm glad you like it!_

_Yes... I think that if we were supposed to be sane then we wouldn't have the problems we do..._

_Maybe you should hire some help... o get once of you cities to help..._

_Ah... that's an image in my mind I don't think I want to think about again..._

_hmm... that's an odd way to put it..._

_Lazaro? Who's that?_

_Yeah... Swearing also shows how uneducated someone is because they can't think of a work good enough to replace the swea wods... no offense intened... I'm one of the more... religious states... I'm the headquaters for a major church, so that is very influential in my descision making..._

_Sincerely,_

_Tinity Young_

* * *

><p>Hola señorita Young<p>

Yeah that is a great idea.

I hope so, even if he says that is good but no as good as maple, I will be happy, beekeeping many of my states do that, specially at south, I prefer gardening as a hobbie though.

It is really good.

Well maybe we are not sane because we lived too long and we saw many things ne~ oh well what is life without a bit of insanity

Not in aspect, only in attitude, ummm well he is really nice with everyone that is not France, he hates France so he usually gets like that around France or drug dealers; usually he is a friar that likes to show his city.

Maybe but it works

One of the only two presidents that I liked, he was so radical honest. Lazaro Cardenas nationalized the oil of my country, did not accept bribes.

Well yeah, I agree; but sometimes I can not control my self. I heard about that, your state is prominently Mormon right

Atentamente

David Espinosa

México


	32. Arizona 8

_Dear Mexico,_

_Hmm... do tell_

_Just because you can see those things doesn't mean you're schizophrenic... it just means you're more in tune with stuff..._

_Sophia_

_P.D. Si... there's nothing you can do..._

* * *

><p>Miss Jones<p>

Yeah I know but nobody does want to believe us, and by us I say England and me. Yeah well death has been a friend for many years, but sometimes she gets annoying, let's just say that she is a female version of France in all the perverted, she likes to put me in cosplays, dress me like a woman, she tries to hook everyone, and then she ends their lives, you know how many times I had to save France from her.

I am immune at her charms somehow, she says that I am gay so that is the reason, BUT I AM NOT GAY.

So usually I just tune her off

México

P.D: lets not talk about this


	33. Puerto Rico 8

_Hermano,_

_His states are almost as bad as him(even Florida, but we never got along anyway)._

_Okay, me and coqui will be over in a few. Man, I can't find my sunglasses...! ;^;_

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. Whatever you say, señorita~_

* * *

><p>Hemano<p>

Really?, I am writing with Utah and she is nice,

Yeah I remember, I was on charge of you, I had to kick you faces every time that you got in an argument

and it was often, really even the fact that my kick could destroy your faces made you stop.

Yeah bring coqui, why you use sunglasses,

Do not say that is because you look cool with them

si dices eso te parecerás a cierto idiota.

Te quiere

David

P.D: HIJO DE LA TIZNADA, DEJA DE DECIRME SEÑORITA

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que tienen que saber, bien niños les explicaré algo, las piernas de Me_kun son las fuertes del continente, puede mandar de una patada a Francia a la mitad del oceáno Atlantico, antes eran más fuertes podía mandar de regreso a Francia de una patada, destruir caras, barcos... Si antes cuando era Nueva España era muy fuerte.<strong>

**Hijo de la tiznada: Insulto de los años cincuenta suena más bonito que hijo de .%&%**


	34. Panama 3

_Hermano~!_

_Habla Panama!_

_Como va tu terapia? No le has hecho daño al doctor, o si?_

_Recuerdas sobre la reunion familiar? La cosa es que yo y Maria\ Philippines, estamos buscando un lugar grande para que podamos entrar todos, y ya que yo y Maria tenemos casas relativamente pequeñas, nos dejarias hacer la reunion en tu casa?_

_Si no, intentare localizar a Venezuela para ver si podemos hacer la reunion en su casa. Hehehehe... Solo imaginate a todos nosotros haciendo desastres en su casa! La expresion de su rostro seria invaluable! Ya que el es tan estricto, estoy seguro que lo volveremos loco! :D_

_Brazil me dijo que cuando te estaba arrastrando a la clinica junto con España y, Canada?, tu la pateaste en la rodilla. Es cierto? Ella dice que aun le duele, y que te dara una palisa con capoeira la proxima vez que la patees._

_Oh. Y tengo un pequeño problema... Accidentalmente le dije a Brazil que no me sentia muy bien, y ahora me quiere llever al medico! Intento convencerla de que estoy bien, pero no me cree! Ahora estoy en mi casa con las puertas trancadas, pero no se que hacer! Ella es Brazil! Es mucho mas grande y fuerte que yo por mas de treinta vecez! ( lo de la fuerza, no lo del tamaño.) No se que hacer!_

_Firmado,_

_Dani/ Panama._

_P.S. Me ayudarias a regar la noticia de la reunion? No quiero que alguien se la pierda._

* * *

><p>Hola Panamita<p>

Tendré cara de idiota, pero no lo soy; se que si le hago daño me mandan a la casa de la risa.

Mi casa es su casa, pero umm no quiero a Argentinos rondando por mi casa, o a Venezolanos, digamos que no estamos en buenos términos; así que ofrezco mi casita para cuando no logres convencer a Venezuela.

Hahahahahaha y le sacaríamos fotos para la posteridad, lo único que podría superar eso es si invitamos a cierto inombrable, pero ese no será invitado. XD

Oh mierda, fue a ella, RAYOS SE ME OLVIDO QUE ELLA ASUSTA Y MUCHO, juro que no la vuelvo a patear, pero en serio crei que le di a España o a Canada inclusive Japón hubiera sido más accesible pero no ella por favor.

No te resistas, escucha mi consejo chaval a las mujeres no hay que resistirseles y menos si saben capoeira. Así que siguele la corriente, deja que te lleve al doctor y ahí veremos que pasa.

Te quiere, y compadece y esta asustado

David/Mexico

P.D: Ya se lo dije a Belice, ella le dirá a Guatemala, quien a su vez le dirá a Honduras para que vaya solo para fastidiarme, Honduras que no deja de insinuar que soy gay; Tarado

* * *

><p><p>

_Brother ~!_

_Panama Speaks!_

_How is your therapy? You have not hurt the doctor, do you?_

_Remember about the family reunion? The thing is that I and Maria \ Philippines, we are looking for a big place so we can get everyone, and since I and Maria have relatively small home, let us do the reunion at your house?_

_If not, I will try to locate to Venezuela to see if we can make the reunion in his home. Hehehehe ... Just imagine all of us doing disasters in his home! The expression on his face would be priceless! Because he is so strict, I'm sure we will drive him crazy! : D_

_Brazil told me that when you were dragged to the clinic together with Spain and Canada?, You kicked her in the knee. Is this true? She says she still hurts, and will give you a beating with capoeira the next time you kick her._

_Oh. And I have a small problem ... Accidentally, I told Brazil that I did not feel very well, and now she want to take to the doctor! I try to convince her that I'm fine, but does not believe me! Now I am at home with doors locked, but not to do! She is Brazil! It is much bigger and stronger than me for more than thirty times! (The strength, not size.) Not to do!_

_Signed,_

_Dani / Panama._

_P.S. Would you help us spread the news of the reunion? __I do not want someone to lose it._

Hello Panamita

I may have the face of an idiot, but I'm not, is that if I him they will send me to the funhouse.

My house is your house, but umm I do not want hanging around my house Argentine or Venezuelan, say that we are not on good terms, so I offer my house for when it failed to convince Venezuela.

Hahahahahaha and you'd get photos for posterity, the only thing that could top that is if we invite some Inombrable, but that will not be invited. XD

Oh shit, was it, RATS I AM FORGETTING THAT SHE SCARES AND MUCH, I swear I did not kick on purpouse, but seriously I thought I gave to Spain or Canada including Japan have been more accessible, but not her, please .

Do not resist, listen to my advice kid, you hould not resist women and less if they know capoeira. So the current follow her, let her take you to the doctor and then see what happens.

Love, and compassion and is scared

David / Mexico

PS: I told to Belize, she will tell Guatemala, who in turn will Honduras only to annoy me, Honduras continues to insinuate that I am gay, Bloody idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun house, Casa de la risa: Asylum, asilo siquiatrico.<strong>


	35. Utah 8

_Dear Mr. Espinosa,_

_Next year's is going to be Febuay 21st._

_He thinks maple is the best thing in the world... though I feel the same way about honey... I like it because it shows how i you work hard, your result will be sweet. Arizona and I have a deal. My bee's will pollonate her orange tree's if we both share a portion of our harvest with each other._

_I think I sent you the... lavander honey... Yes... that sounds right..._

_True, true._

_Oh, ok. That makes sense why you'd talk about him. He sounds like the kind of polititian I'd hang out with._

_Oh yes it is. But Mormon just descibes people who read and peach what the Book of Mormon says... the majority of Mormons is the mainstream LDS church. They believe in the Bible AND the Book of Mormon. But you know... I digress..._

_Sinserely,_

_Trinity Young_

* * *

><p>Miss Young<p>

Awesome ne~ oh that means that holy week is going to be at finals of March, how fast the time goes away.

Well maple is really good, also your honey is really good; Guanajuato feels the same way about the cajeta, he milks the goat, and makes it. Oh cool oranges are really good, I like orangges, in juice, in water in everything.

Okay...

Yes, unfortunately some people can not handle it.

Yeah it is hard to find bosses like him, and I am talking about everyone.

Oh well, you are protestant, roman catholic, Jewish , orthodox catholic... or I am intruding too much. Maybe it will be wise to not talk about religion. Not many people can do that without getting in an argument.

Atentamente

David Espinosa

* * *

><p><strong>En México aunque sea un país bastante religioso, la religión se considera un tema que hay que tomar con cautela ya que se puede hacer enojar a alguien que esta muy apegado a la suya. Generalmente se considera de mal gusto empezar con el tema sin que se tenga el permiso ne~<strong>


	36. Panama 4

_Mexico,_

_Gracias por dejarnos usar tu casa! Sera genial! Y si logro encontrar a Venezuela, que quien sabe donde esta en este momento, le rogare que nos deje usar su casa. Tomarle fotos para la posteridad? Y te dices a ti mismo idiota. Esa idea esta genial! Para de insultar tu inteligencia!_

_Por lo del innombrable, hablas de U.S.A? Ni loco lo invitaria. El es tan egocentrico como Argentina!_

_Lastimosamente, querido hermano, le diste un golpe bien fuerte en la rodilla. Dice que el moreton esta enorme. Vamos a decir que no esta muy contenta contigo._

_Estas seguro? Ella da miedo cuando esta enojada, y el pequeño detalle de que ella me lleva como una cabeza de altura, no ayuda. No creo que me vaya a lastimar con su capoeira, pero si me va a arrastrar hasta el consultorio del pediatra!_

_0.0 Que pasa si me tienen que injectar? _

_Para ser sincero, prefiero quedarme con Colombia hasta que se me pase el resfriado. _

_0.o; injeccion..._

_Firmado,_

_Dani._

_P.S. Y el resto de las islas del Caribe como Cuba y Republica Dominicana? Ellos tambien estaban bajo el control de España antes. Y si consiguo la casa de Venezuela, invitamos a Argentina, ok? Ya que es la casa de Venezuela, no va ha perjudicarnos todo lo que el valla a romper._

* * *

><p>Panamita por mi no hay pez.<p>

Pero sería asombroso ver su cara, oi para compensarle y solo por que quiero ver como se pone; que tal que si hago una piñata de "Ese" para que la rompa.

Pues tengo mis momentos, la tele a color, mejorar un montón de inventos de mi vecino, ne~

De quien más hablaría ne~ aún no me puedo creer que alguna vez admire a ese idiota ne~ CLARO QUE NO NI SIQUIERA ESTUVO AL MANDO DE ESPAÑA NE~

Oh rayos, mejor le mando un arreglo de flores, y no sé que más para que me perdone y no me patee, se que mis patadas son más fuertes que las de ella. Pero ella es mujer así que es malo golpearla.

Entonces ve al doctor tu solo, diles que te den una receta, y se supone que te dejan escoger entre pastillas e inyección

Prefiero la inyección es más rápido, aparte me asegure de que mis doctores no sean pervers de closet.

Calma, calma. Vaya en serio no debe de gustarte que te inyecten.

Okay, esta bien.

Te quiere David

P.D: La próxima vez que le escriba a Cuba le aviso, aún no me contesta la respuesta, y a Republica Dominicana le diré cuando venga con Puerto Rico. Y por su pollo ne~ hehehehe llevaré mi celular para grabar, es un nokia, Finlandia me lo regaló. Es muy resistente.

* * *

><p><em>Mexico,<em>

_Thanks for letting us use your house! It will be great! And if I find Venezuela, who knows where it is at this point, I will pray that he let us use his house. Take pictures for posterity? And you tell yourself that you are an idiot. That idea is great! Stop insulting your intelligence!_

_It's unspeakable, you talk about U.S.A? No way I would invite. He is so egocentric as Argentina!_

_Unfortunately, dear brother, you gave a very strong blow to the knee. Said that the bruise is huge. Let's say she is not very happy._

_Are you sure? She is scary when angry, and the small detail that she wears like a head taller, does not help. I do not think will hurt me with her capoeira, but she will drag me to the pediatrician's office!_

_0.0 What if I have to inject?_

_To be honest, I prefer to stay in Colombia until I get over a cold._

_0.o; injeccion ..._

_Signed,_

_Dani._

_P.S. And the rest of the Caribbean islands such as Cuba and the Dominican Republic? They also were under the control of Spain before. And if he got home from Venezuela, Argentina invite, ok? Since Venezuela is home, not going to hurt us all that the fence to break._

* * *

><p>Panamito for me there is no problem.<p>

But it would be amazing to see his face, I to compensate and just because I want to see as it gets, I will make a piñata of "That" for the party.

Well, I have my moments, color TV, lots of inventions improve my neighbor, ne ~

Who else ne ~ even I can not believe I ever lookep up to that idiot ne ~ HELL HE WAS NOT UNDER SPAIN'S COMMAND.

Oh rats, better I send a flower arrangement, and do not know what else so she forgives me and does not kick me, I know that my kicks are stronger than hers. But she is a woman so is bad to hit her.

Then go to the doctor on your own, tell them to give you a prescription, and is supposed to let you choose between tablets and injection

I prefer the shot is faster, other than I made sure my doctors are not closet perverts.

Quiet, quiet. Seriously you hate inject.

Okay, okay.

Te quiere David

PS: The next time I write to Cuba will notice, He stills did not answer the answer, Dominican Republic I will tell her when she comes with Puerto Rico. And of course ne ~ hehehehe I will take my phone for recording, is a Nokia, Finland gave it to me. It is very tough.

* * *

><p><strong>Por mi no hay pez: Forma de decir que no hay problema<strong>

**Estoy segura de que México tiene muchas habilidades para muchas cosas**

**Si aunque Me kun no lo quiera reconocer, antes de todo el rollo de Tejas y demás admiraba mucho a Estados Unidos**

**Aqui se supone que a las mujeres no se les debe de tocar ni con el petalo de una rosa. Es decir si golpeas a una mujer quedas muy mal ante los demás. Pero a veces eso no los detiene.**

**Mi cel, es un nokia y nokia es de Finlandia así que como adoro a Finlandia pues tuvo su mención, aparte si se trata de resistencia los Nokia son los mejores**


	37. Camboya 1

_Mexico,_

_Hi, I`m Cambodia. How are you? I`m China`s younger sister and France`s daughter sadly. He gets annoying a lot. I`ve heard that you look like a girl and is that true? I`m sorry if I offended you. I have another person who is ambiginous. I can`t tell Myanmar`s gender, but I can tell you are a guy because your writing style._

_Sincerely,_

_Chenda Noung, Cambodia_

* * *

><p>Hello Camboya.<p>

That is how enunciated your name in Spanish. Well I am in a good mood right now. MY FAMILY DOES NOT HATE ME NE~ You know how relieving is that fact.

Oh China I have not seen him in a long time, we used to be trading partners, he is so wise, I knew him since a kid...

France, that must be difficult to admit, really I admire France a bit, BUT HE IS A PERVERT THAT WANTED TO TAKE MY VITAL REGIONS TWICE.

Umm I am not in a position to answer with objectivity

Queretaro: YES HE DOES, HE IS MOM?

Nobody respects me, even my states do not respect me.

Really, well yeah my writing style, ummm why, maybe I am too rude ne~.

Atentamente

David Espinosa

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, what a compliment I can actually make him sound like a boy, I thought that he was still a bit girly in how he writes, because I am a girl.<strong>

**Mexico when he was New Spain used to trade with China via... China-Philippines-New Spain- Spain. There were many Chinese living in New Spain ne~**

**First and second French intervention.**

**The first one was called the Pastry war... Mexico is not amused**

**Second French intervention. Mexico fought really hard to keep France away, even he preferred to seek help from United States**

**México: THAT IS NOT TRUE NE~ (pouts) Well maybe yes... but we are talking about France here I had to take desperate measures**


	38. Utah 9

_Dear Mr. Espinosa,_

_Oh that's right..._

_I think we're all obsessed... Sophia will be... glad to hear that..._

_Yes, it seems our world today is a had one to work in..._

_Yes. Oh no it's fine! Religion is an easy topic for me to accept._

_Sincerely,_

_Trinity Young_

* * *

><p>Miss Young<p>

You see I take Holy week more seriously, it was because Spain's influence.

Oh well everyone is obsessed with something. The surprising thing here is that I am famous because chilies; but I use more tomatoes than nothing, and corn.

Well what can you do about it?

Okay,so you are protestant,Roman,jewish or another one; I am Roman Catholic. But in these times it looks more like I am agnostic

Atentamente

David Espinosa


	39. Panama 5

_David,_

_Si! Una piñata de U.S.A pondria a todos muy felices! Y ya que la casa de Venezuela estara destruida, el tendria el derecho de darle primero!_

_Tu inventaste la tele a color? 0.0 wow... Te debo agradecer mucho! No puedo imaginarme la tele sin color... creo que ya me acostumbre a que sea asi._

_Y con lo de U.S.A., el no es la persona mas intelligente del mundo, con eso concuerdo contigo._

_Tal vez si vas y le das las flores a Brazil, y te disculpas en persona, estoy seguro que te perdonaria! _

_Funciona todo el tiempo con mi hermana. Ella se enoja, como siempre, y lo unico que tengo que hacer es decir que fui un idiota, etc. Y ella me perdona. Ya que las mujeres adoran tener la razon, es mejor que se las des. Es como un boleto para salir de problemas!_

_0.o _

_Yo? El doctor? Y una aguja de ese tamaño en la misma habitacion? N-no gracias..._

_Claro que no me gusta que me injecten! Es horrible! Acaso no te daban miedo cuando tenias mi edad? Se que a los doce no deberia tenerles miedo... pero no me gusta la idea de que un desconocido me meta una aguja del tamaño de un lapiz a travez de mi piel, y que despues injecte un liquido que ni idea se lo que hace! Quien sabe se ese liquido podria matarme!_

_Asustado de verdad,_

_Daniel._

_P.S. Gracias por decirles cuando tengas la oportunidad! _

_Quien sabe si alguien quiera destruir la evidencia de un momento avergonsante, asi que es bueno que tu celular sea resistente._

* * *

><p>Danielitooooooo ne~<p>

Demosle ese gusto a Vene, hahahaha suena igual que Veneciano su apodo ne~ La haré extra resistente para que todos le podamos dar con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Si, lo hice por necesidad, verás desde que no tengo lentes veo todo muy borroso y soy como un perro me guio por el munco con mi nariz,pero no podía ver la tele en blanco y negro, ya que solo veía como una mancha medio algo. Pero al darles color las manchas se hicieron más distinguibles.

No te confies Panamita, que por nada soy su vecino, tiene cerebro en esa cabeza llena de hamburguesas, solo que no lo usa; y ruega por que no lo use.

Daniel en serio, te dejan escoger a menos de que estes muy enfermo; aparte exageras neee~.

Pues cuando tenía tu edad rogaba por que llegaran las vacunas ne~ aparte me veo como de diesciseis a lo mucho así que ni soy tan mayor, aparte se inventaron cuando aparentaba tu edad, en 1796.

Exageras... pero esta bien ne~ haz lo que quieras. Ummm mejor ven para mi casa, Colombia ha estado mal desde que te independizaste de ella. Era tan dulce cuando era el Virreinato de La Nueva Granada, aunque asustaba un poco, le pateo el trasero a Inglaterra ne~.

David

P.D: Que te digo que no hay problema ne~ mientras más gente mejor (haciendo la estructura para la piñata)

Hehehehe aparte lo grabo en la tarjeta SD y haré que Puerto Rico traiga la suya.

* * *

><p><p>

_David,_

_Yes! A piñata U.S.A would put you all very happy! And as the house of Venezuela will be destroyed, he would have the right to give first!_

_You invented the color TV? Wow ... 0.0 I thank you very much! I can not imagine TV without color ... I think I got used to be so._

_And with the U.S., he is not the smartest person in the world, with that I agree with you._

_Maybe if you go and give the flowers to Brazil, and apologize in person, I am sure you will be forgiven!_

_Works all the time with my sister. She is angry, as usual, and the only thing I have to do is say I was an idiot, etc. And she forgives me. Because women love to be right, it is better that you give it to her. It's like a ticket out of trouble!_

_0.o_

_I? The doctor? And a needle of that size in the same room? N-no thanks ..._

_Of course I do not like me Injected! It's horrible! Did not you frightened when you were my age? Is that the twelve should not be afraid ... I do not like the idea that an unknown target me a needle the size of a pencil through my skin and then injects a liquid that no idea is what you do! Who knows what is this liquid, it could kill me!_

_Really scared_

_Daniel._

_P.S. Thanks for telling when you get the chance!_

_Who knows if someone wants to destroy the evidence of a ashaming time, so it's good that your cell is resistant._

Danielitooooooo ne ~

Give the privilege to Venezuela ne ~ I will make it extra tough so all we can give all our strength.

Yes, I did out of necessity, you'll see since I have no glasses, I see everything very blurry, and I'm like a dog guided me through the world with my nose, but could not see the black and white TV as only seen as a half spot something. But to give them color the spots became more distinguishable.

Panamita do nostart being careless, not for anything I'm his neighbor, he has a brain in that head full of burgers, he just does not use it, and plead that he does not use it.

Daniel seriously, they let you choose unless you're very ill exaggerate neee ~ apart.

Then when I was your age they came begging for vaccines separately ne ~ I am as sixteen at most so I'm not so old, and they were invented when looked your age, in 1796.

Exaggerate ... But its okay ne ~ do what you want. Ummm better come to my house, Colombia has been ill since you got independence from her. It was so sweet when he was the Viceroyalty of New Granada, but scared a little, she kicked England's ass ne ~.

David

PS: What I tell you there is no problem ne ~ the more people better (with the structure for the piñata)

Hehehehe I record separate in a SD card and that Puerto Rico will bring his own camera so there is nothing to worry about.


	40. Arizona 9

_Dear Mexico,_

_I believe you. I think I'm one of the few people who does._

_I wish you didn't put that image in my head... you in cosplay... ugh... _

_That's not surprising... France needs to stop and think for once..._

_I understand... just 'cause you don't like her doesn't mean you're gay._

_Good luck with that._

_Sophia_

* * *

><p>Miss Jones<p>

That is good to hear, really.

Ummm sorry, I do not look that bad when it is a male cosplay.

My morals made me stop his death, I still beat myself because that.

Yeah I know,but nobody listens to me; she wish that I was gay because she thinks that I will make a great Uke.

AND I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS THAT

I will need it

David Espinosa


	41. Belice 2

_Hola hermano~_

_Claro, no hay problema en que me digas cata._

_Awww~ que mal, realmente deberiamos tener mas reuniones familiares._

_Seria genial~ aunque se que al final terminaremos borrachos (aunque eso no es tan malo~)y no flata el que siempre quiere empezar una pelea *suspiro*_

_jeje claro que aun te quiere~ pero quiere mas a su sombrero._

_no puedo esperar a ver a toda la familia de nuevo~_

_Con cariño_

_Catalina Gonzáles_

_P.D:jaja lo se, pero a menos tu solo fuiste frnandez carriedo yo tuve que ser kirkland por un tieempo ¬¬_

* * *

><p>Hola Cata.<p>

Umm no creo que sea buena idea, trataríamos de matarnos mutuamente más seguido... no sé por que me tratan como uno de los menores si soy el mayor de todo el continente, sin incluir a las Antillas.

Lo digo, nos trataríamos de matar mutuamente

Si ¬¬ siempre reclama por ese sombrero... yo lo necesito más, si con sombra sobre mis ojos apenas puedo ver me va peor cuando el sol me cala directamente

Cuando me entere de la fecha te aviso.

Te quiere

David Espinosa

P.D: Que se sintio ser Kirkland


	42. Puerto Rico 9

_...Bastard,_

_THAT SH*T FREAKING HURT CABRÓN!_

_Besides, Florida es una puta! She can go jump off a cliff! I don't care!_

_And screw you! They're special! I always have them with me, so it's weird to NOT have them with me!_

_Where the hell did I put them?,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. Too easy... :D_

* * *

><p>Imbecil<p>

It was supposed to hurt idiot, that was the only way to stop your arguing, and remember when I was a child I was not the sweetest child to be around

You know, I remember something... I met the blond jerk by accident in "La compra de Florida", I escaped from Spain and went to say goodbye, but I met this jerk that confused me with a girl... bastard

Understood, you are really touchy about the subject.

Where was the last place that you saw them

Hey you know about the party, I am making a Blond jerk piñata... no maybe this way, yeah perfect. You know how freaking hard is to get his hair right.

David

P.D: Really stop teasing me before I get really mad


	43. Panama 6

_David,_

_Estoy de acuerdo! Que Vene vaya primero... conociendo a Arentina, destruira la mayor parte de la casa de Vene. Darle a la piñata primero sera un pequeño consuelo..._

_Ves borroso? Deberias ir al medico para que te revisen... quien sabe si no es algo serio!_

_... 0.o... si U.S. usara el cerebro mas seguido... comeriamos esa cosa que el llama comida todos los dias..._

_No exagero! Las vacunas son dolorosas y los doctores son malvados!_

_... Colombia sigue de mal humor? Ouch... pense que ya se le quitaria para este siglo... creo que me equivoque... si, mejor voy a tu casa... pero Brazil aun me llevara al hospital -.-;;_

_Y como que estas golpeando a Vene como si fuera una piñata? Como fue posible que se te olvidara invitarme! Oh bueno... dale por mi, okay!_

_Que se diviertan golpeando a Vene,_

_Dani \ Panama_

_P.S. Excellente. Solo recuerda traerlo! :D_

* * *

><p>Danielito<p>

Hehehehe, le encantará darle a la piñata.

Ummm veo borroso desde lo de Tejas, recuerdas me quitaron mis lentes y esos tenían graduación. Tengo solamente astigmatismo e hipermetropía.

Ni quiero imaginarlo (empieza a imaginar que trata de conquistar el continente) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YO CAERÍA PRIMERO NE~ QUIEN SABE QUE ME PONDRÍA A HACER NE~

En serio yo solamente le temo a los terapistas, pero las vacunas, okay que no se supone que puedes pedir un jarabe

Perdón pero es que no lo sabía. Claro a tus ordenes hermanito...

Sabes me tratan de menor solo por que no me veo más de diesciseis cuando en realidad incluso soy mayor por cien años al ese idiota que tengo por vecino.

David

P.D: Clarrrrin corneta... (expresión para claro)


	44. Perú 1

**Because for some reason my teacher is not in class I am updating... at 7:16 am here in Querétaro México wohooooooo**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexico,<em>

_I'm having a really bad case of insomnia right now. There are weird noises coming from downstairs and I'm too scared to go to sleep. My gun is out of ammunition and all I have is a broken pisco bottle to protect myself._

_So... how's life? Does Dr. Gonzales think you're progressing at all? Is the blond jerk still being a blond jerk? Ah, I'm tired... but I can't sleep... the creepy thing in my basement is going to get me for sure... _

_Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you soon, and if you can think of a way to seal my basement door in case this ever happens again, I'll give you my firstborn child. Yup._

_Signed,_

_Peru_

* * *

><p>Buenas Perú<p>

Okay...maybe you should change the bottle for a knife there should be one in the kitchen, a butcher knife should do, at least you will defend better yourself

The fact that I am making human contact with other nations is what he calls progress. Of course, he even sent me a letter being his jerk self.

I would recomend unnnn concrete, that will seal it for sure... and I do not want kids thank you (secretly yes he wants kids)

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for writing the letter.<strong>


	45. Nicaragua 1

**One of Nicaragua wohooo... I am just hiper**

**México: Now I know what the hell Perú has to go through... And nobody has answered me WHAT THE HELL IS AN UKE!**

**Hehehe you are one, you are so cute**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Hermano,<em>

_It's Nicaragua. Ah, so your therapist made you write letters? It either sucks or it's awesome, depending on your point of view._

_My therapist says I need to talk more to people I have huge grudges about. Says it's one of the main reasons why I'm bipolar. He doesn't know MIERDA! There's no way in HELL I will talk to the bastardo de Americano voluntarily!_

_If you're having problems with Honduras then I can help you. But he also stalks me..._

_I feel very bad for you that you have to be RIGHT next to the Americano... I would've murdered him by now..._

_Love your hermana,_

_Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)_

* * *

><p>Nica o mejor Luisa<p>

Well I think that writing letters is better than actually talk to people, but still I do not like the fact that I have to answer a particular letter... Estupido Estadounidense, maldito sea ne~.

Do not degrade the rest of the continent please, remember that because the continent is called América technically we are all americans, we can call him Blond Jerk... Yeah I know, Doctor Gonzales says that most of my traumas about life were caused by him. At least you can avoid that. Doctor Gonzales is here to make sure that I answer that letter, and that I keep myself sober

Do not worry about Honduras, not for nothing I was in charge of all of you, I think I can manage.

Well What can I do about it? Yeah most that were in my position would have... wow or I am really tolerant, or I am that accostumed to care.

Te quiere

Mexico

David Espinosa

* * *

><p><strong>Historical reference. <strong>

**Vice royalty of New Spain, was conformed by México, Cuba, Puerto Rico, some other Antilles, Guatemala, Belize (until England came to take it away) El Salvador, Nicaragua Costa Rica, Honduras, The Philippines and the states of California. Nevada, Colorado, New Mexico, Utah. So technically México, because the capital was in México City was in charge of all that...**

**Wow**

**México: Sure whatever, I am happy that I got rid of all that, it was so much work **

**(lying through his teeth, he is really sad about that)**

**México:_ SHUT UP NE~**


	46. United States 1

**FINALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ONE FROM AMERI...**

**México: (Smacks my poor head) United States how many times I have to tell you**

**The reviewer that made it, do not be sorry that is the interesting part**

**México: Let's get over it (takes out bottle of tequila) I will need this afterwards.**

**Hey do not get drunk is bad**

* * *

><p><em>Dude. You need to cool it with the whole resentment thing. I know you're just jealous~. Anyway. Quit breaking into my house! I know you do, don't deny it! <em>

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>Oh hellooooooooooo<p>

Let's cut the pleasantries, First I am not the one who starts with all the Alamo thing. Second jealous of what, for being a country with only two hundred years of independent life that did not know how to govern himself and with the first century of that being in nothing more than a state of civil war I think that I am fairing well. I DO NOT BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE, I have more important things to do, ¬¬ and I am not that desperate for money right now.

Mexico

* * *

><p>(Outside the letter<p>

Happy doctor, I did not want to answer this

Dr. Gonzales: Well yes, it is called progressing

¬¬ You just want to make my life miserable)

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe It was not that bad<strong>

**México: (in his sixth bottle of tequila) It was worse than I thought**

**Historical facts: Most of the first one hundred years of independent life of México, it was in a state of constant war and bankruptcy, until Porfirio Díaz who brought progress to the country, he was not a bad guy, he loved much the country and he admitted that he was very old to be president.**

**México: True he was not that bad, but still liked Madero better, such an idealist fool**


	47. Arizona 10

**Another from Arizona ne~**

**México: (in his twentieth bottle, he is not drunk) I am ready to answer**

**Now I know that is difficult to get you drunk**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mexico,<em>

_Well, you don't find many people who believe in faries and such._

_Still... That image will forever be burned in my brain... thanks... _

_Why? Because you stopped his death o the fact that it almost happened?_

_Trust me... you do NOT want to know what uke is... I asked Hungary and aftewads I wished I hadn't..._

_Sincerely,_

_Sophia_

* * *

><p>Miss Jones<p>

You are right about that, oh well what can I do about it.

Sorry, just go to a happy place, that usually works for a brain bleach

Because I stopped his death, Pastry War, I do not like France he is a pervert

Okay... for some reason I feel that even if I do not want to know anymore some annoying person will tell me.

Atentamente

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Meki_kun I can tell you what is an uke<strong>

**México: No thanks.**

**Come on, it is in your destiny you are a Virgo the only female zodiac symbol**

**México: I do not want to know**


	48. Nicaragua 2

**Second of Nicaragua, **

**México: Finally someone who will rant with me about that stupid jerk**

**Remember the party**

**México. Of course (piñata of United States Aka Alfred in the wall) We will have so much breaking that thing hahahahaha**

**You are strange you know that**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano,<em>

_I normally only talk to family members. Unless it's both italies or Germany or Prussia. Other than that..._

_I don't mean to degrade the rest of the continent. I normaly call him Estados Unidos. Blonde jerk works too, I guess._

_Honduras is annoying me..._

_I've wanted to kill him since one of him citizens tried to take over my land and he supported it. I heard that you're using Vene as a piñata. Please don't do it that badly... he's one of mis amigos... actually I'm mad at him right now. Nevermind..._

_Te quiere,_

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Hola Nica<p>

Hehehe Germany and Prussia are fun, specially when we have drinking contest, I out drink them. Most of the time. And Italy is so nice, but Romano hates my guts for some reason Ummm I still trying to figure out why.

Sorry, yeah Blond jerk; how that thing can be brother of Canada, that really nice guy, how can someone confuse them, Mateo is one of the greatest nations ever seen and has a great heart.

I am not using him, I got bored at the hour. Now he is just tied to a tree screaming for help. WHAT THE HELL THAT JERK DID! It was not enough taking away the half of what was my country and then that... calm down calm down Mexico.

Te quiero hermana Nicaragua

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Historical references<strong>

**(Historical reference. William walker tried to take over Nicaragua in the 1850's and America supported. Relations between the two countries has been strained ever since. Also, Cuba, Venezuela, and Nicaragua are in an alliance.))**

**So that was a little after the Mexico-United States war, that war ended in 1848, you know I really want to know how Nicaragua became independent since it was part of the Vice Royalty of New Spain till the Independence of the country.**

**México: I am going to Venezuela's house to kick Santa Anna´s grave**

**Do not mind him he does that at least once a month**


	49. Perú 2

**Second of Perú**

**México: Stupid bastard blond jerk**

**No, still not drunk**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mexico,<em>

_Eventually I fell asleep, but I never found out who (or what) that stalker was. I did capture Chile this morning though, and look! It's Chile in a frilly pink dress! I'm sending you dozens upon dozens of pictures to remember this beautiful moment when I, Huayna Capac, triumphed over that stupid roto! Bwahahahahaha! 8D_

_I now keep a meat cleaver under my pillow. It's not very sharp, but that makes hacking at an intruder even more fun, doesn't it~? Many thanks for the suggestion._

_Your therapist is funny. In a cruel, sadistic kind of way._

_As for that firstborn child, you might have to wait a few centuries for that._

_Signed,_

_Peru_

* * *

><p>Perú<p>

HAHAHAHAHA I will keep this for blackmail, great.

Oh well do as you wish, yeah that does make it more fun, wow we are sadistic

If you had to go to his sessions you will not say that, you will say Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck

Yeah I know, deep down I like kids, NOT IN A PEDO WAY, is just that I became accostumed of taking care of kids and now I feel lonely.

You know that thing that I have as a neighbor wrote me a letter and now I am trying to get rid of that memory getting my ass drunk ... YEAH BABY

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>México: (sleeping and strangling his pillow) FUCK YOU SANTA ANNA FUCK YOU<strong>

**Yeah the most hated president in all Mexico's history, a thing that everyone agrees, Victoriano Huerta came to a close second**

**México: (punching the pillow) DIE DIEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	50. Puerto Rico 10

**You know my avatar is the chibi of my México, I designed it, making it into a similar style of Himaruya's chibis is hard**

**México: Yeah yeah whatever.**

* * *

><p><em>Ass,<em>

_Yeah, I wasn't either. Remember when I used to runaway to tía Portugal's house almost every week? I got into so many fist fights with Brasil...it was fun!_

_And that one time I threw Spain's tomatoes at Chile(with Argentina's help). It was HILARIOUS. Until we saw España's face..._

_I can't remember well...but I think I punched Antonio once, but everything is a blur after that...strange._

_I saw them at...Jamaica's...house...dammit!_

_Do I get a swing at the piñata? _

_I got a new bat~!,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. You need to lighten up._

* * *

><p>Tú mamá<p>

Yeah and it was who had to pay all what you did assholes, because I was in charge it was supposed that I have to stop that, but I was also a child that could not take care of all of you brats at the same time.

THOSE WERE MY TOMATOES ASS, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EFFORT I PUT IN THEM SO I COULD MAKE SPAIN TO BE IN GOOD MOOD AND GET AWAY FROM SOME PUNISHMENT THAT DAY.

Really? You were an idiot or what... oh you still are

Of course but first it will be Venezuela, his house will be destroyed so I can give him that priviledge

You know that I received a letter from the Blond Jerk, estupido Estados Unidos hijo de puta

Good for you

David

P.D: And you need to stop of being an asshole

* * *

><p><strong>Remember tomatoes come originally from México<strong>

**México: Do not take credit of my tomatoes Spain (sleep talking)**

**Yeah **


	51. Nicaragua 3

**Well another one of Nicaragua and I say VIVAAAAAAAAAAA CANADA**

**México. Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano,<em>

_Si, they are fun, aren't they. Romanito hates your guts? I wonder why. He normally acts nice to me._

_Canada is very nice to me. How Estados Unidos and Canada are related are beyond me..._

_Well, you're better at calming down than I am..._

_Te quiere hermano,_

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Hola hermana<p>

Pues si, I do not know why.

One of the greatest mysteries of life my sister

Well if I was not I would have been more insane.

Hey there is a party that Philippines is planning for all of us that were once in Spain's rule.

You will come, there is a Blond Jerk piñata for the breaking

Te quiere

México

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ the piñata is so realistic<strong>

**México: Well yeah, you know I like to make my piñatas good I have a reputation.**

**Oh come it is so cute that I feel sorry for it's destiny**

**México: I am not, so suck it**

**You are a girl**

**México. I AM NOT**

**Works every time "Xochilt"**

**México: Do not call me by that name!**


	52. Puerto Rico 11

**Puerto Rico is so fun**

**México: He is an asshole that will not stop calling a girl**

**Yeah that is the reason that he is fun**

**México: Perú how come you handle this**

* * *

><p><em>Don't even go there!,<em>

_Let me get this out of the way...speak ill of mi mamá, and I'll f*cking break every bone in your body...(or worse)! You're THIS close David...you're THIS close...!_

_Awww~. You know you loved us! :D_

_Oh~. Those were your tomatoes? ...Do I care...? No. Did I laugh my ass off? Hell yeah!_

_Nope. Remember, Argentina is the biggest idiot~._

_...What? Isn't that asshole one the reasons you're seeing a therapist? You didn't reply, right? He won't stop bothering you if you did..._

_You poor, poor bastard...,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. And you need to stop PMSing._

* * *

><p>Perdón, pero ya dejemos de insultarnos e insultemos al tarado si<p>

Yeah maybe... I loved being on charge of you guys.

You know how hard I was spanked that night, I could not sit in a week

Of course Argentina is

The therapist was visiting he discovered the letter and I had to.

Why do you say that?

David

P.D. I do not PMS I AM NOT A GIRL REMEMBER AND DO NOT DARE TO RUB THAT NAME IN MY FACE

* * *

><p><strong>XOCHILT THAT WAS HIS NAME, WELL HIS SECOND<strong>

**México: SHUT UP ¬¬**

**My avatar is my México appearance in chibi Himaruya style**

**Go and see it**


	53. Spain 2

**Spaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin finally you wrote a second one **

**México: Better than one of the blond jerk**

**Oh in reality do you like him**

**México: Spain of course he is Big Brother/Father/Mother**

**Umm yeah**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Little New Spa...I mean Mexico<em>

_I do not take credit from your tometoes, I just ignore a little the fact thet you give them to me :3_

_well, I was planning on to attend a party in the schisofrnic-big-eyebroewd-guy and I have an extra invitation, would you like to come?_

_sincerly FAHTER Spain :D_

_Pd. Con you bring me and Romano some tomatoes please? :3_

* * *

><p>Hola Madre Patria<p>

First I am not New Spain, remember me being New Spain is bad.

Second it is almost the same thing

England, tea, getting away of Blond Jerk, Flying Mint Bunny COUNT ME IN

It has been a while that I talked to Miss Fairy, she is so nice.

You know that Blond Jerk wrote a letter, I start to fear for my life Mom

Sinceramente

TU NO HIJA O NUEVA TÚ MÉXICO

P.D: Yeah why not... what happened to yours? And why Romano hates me?

* * *

><p><strong>Here in México and another hispanic countries we call Spain Mother Land.<strong>

**Second it will be fun if Spain called México New Me, Because well hehehehe he was New Spain**

**México: Yeah so much fun ¬¬**


	54. Nicaragua 4

**Horray she will be in the party. **

**México: Maybe I should make that piñata tougher**

**^_^ Looks like someone does not want to see that piñata broken**

**México: Umm no I think that is because all of us will use all our strength to break it and if only two people can hit it, it would not be as fun**

**You are too innocent for your own good**

**México: I am not that innocent**

**But about yaoi yes you are**

**México: What is yaoi?**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano,<em>

_Well Germany said that he acts nicer to girls... I dunno._

_Si, it so is..._

_True.._

_Dude... of COURSE I'm coming! If there's a piñata with the blonde jerk then I'm there! I'll bring my béisbol bat!_

_te quiere,_

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Hola hermana<p>

Well maybe I do not know, I should focus in another things

Maybe is the French in him... no England is not that bad. So maybe United States is a jackass by nature

Sadly

Do not say dude... please. It reminds me about someone. That will be awesome

Te quiere México

* * *

><p><strong>México. Ummm what is yaoi<strong>

**Honhonhon I am not telling you**

**México. You sound like France, that unnerves me**


	55. Panama 7

**Panamita otra vez nos bendice con su presencia**

**México: (Finished of reading the letter that Panama sent him... the other one that he sends and Panama answers) I am so perturbed**

**Hehehehe**

**México: You are an ass**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Astigmatism is enough reason of going to the doctor... and if you do not want to do that you can steal U.S.A glasses that will be a good revenge for what he has done to you_

_Good luck lets pray to God that USA never uses his brain_

_sometimes the syrup does not work and then the evil/doctors try to inject you._

_Si! Dale duro a Vene!_

_At least they do not make fun about your height or about your strenght_

_I do not want to be intruding but exactly how old are you_

_Signed_

_Dani \ Panama_

_P.S. Vene threatened to kill me because I did not want to change roles with him... as the piñata_

* * *

><p>Danielito<p>

Come on, It is not enough... Those were my glasses thank you, you see if I steal them that would mean that I want Texas back and stealing them is not worth the trouble.

Yeah.

Panama, when you learn what uke is, doctors will be nothing compared to that trauma

I am not in the mood, your sister has caused me a trauma

Well I am not exactly tall, I am 1.69 and strong, instead of arms I have spaghettis.

My real age I am 400 hundred years old, and I look like a sixteenish

Te quiere David

Mexico

P.D: Después le pegó vale

* * *

><p><strong>Anabelle you traumatized him.<strong>

**México: I am not a girl, I am not a girl ne~**


	56. Nicaragua 5

**Another one from the beautiful Nicaragua**

**México: Umm I think that I do not want to know**

**Tell him what is yaoi, more like explain him**

**Oh yea**

**México: I feel another trauma arising**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano~<em>

_Si, you should. Romanito just doesn't like talking to men, I guess._

_yo no se_

_Ay, lo siento! Costa Rica's been spending more time with the blond jerk and it's starting to rub off on me... gah! stop rubbing off on me!_

_excuse me, but now I have the need to take a shower_

_te quiere,_

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Hola hermana ne~<p>

Hey what is yaoi, and can you tell me in a nicer way than Panama´s capital when she told me What and why I am an uke

Another mystery for life.

Yeah better take that bath my sister, wow and I thought that I was the only one that was getting rubbed

Te quiere

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Come on evemiliana tell him what is yaoi<strong>

**México: Well better now than later**


	57. Puerto Rico 12

**Another one from Puerto Rico**

**México: (still has trauma) But I mean who will try to do that to me**

**Because you look so cute, because you are so feminine, because you are a guy with girlish build may I continue**

**México: ¬¬**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_I don't mock your mo-wait. You don't know your parents..._

_And we loved making your like hell._

_You were not the only one. After that, I ran to Tía Portugal's home and stayed there for almost a week until España dragged me back. (and Romano was laughing. He was f*cking laughing)_

_I liked her home, honestly. I even tried to persuade her to adopt me~. But me and Brasil didn't get along very well as kids._

_So we agree on something._

_Any longer with that idiot and I'm going to need a therapist of my own..._

_You replied to Estados Unidos.._

_So yeah. You poor, poor bastard,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. Again, too easy!_

* * *

><p>Enrique<p>

Yeah I do not know them, maybe I should ask Spain.

I know with you calling me with that girls name (Xochilt is his second name meaning Queen of the flowers)

Romano hates me you know, poor of you, thank God that I was in the Nao of China then going to visit Philippines

Yeah

I know I know, I am sorry for being the cause of that indirectly.

Maybe he will not write me never again

David

P.D: MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe<strong>


	58. Nicaragua 6

**Another one from Nicaragua**

**México: I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE FEMALE GENDER NE~**

**Umm what**

**México. (mumbling)**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Hermano,<em>

_E-eh? Where did this come from? W-well, yaoi is basically a pairing where it is two guys... so it is a gay relationship. And then some other people decide to write lemons about it... can we move to a different topic now? Hungary told me yesterday that Costa Rica is the uke in a relationship of him and Estados Unidos and it's been messing with me..._

_You're not the only one... stupid Estados Unidos spreading his stupidity..._

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Hermana<p>

Panama's capital explained to me that, WHAT HE DOES NOT LOVE HIMSELF OR WHAT... Oh it was fiction right. Go to your happy place.

Umm I gave Panama "The talk" and for some reason Panama's capital thinks that I am an imbecile, hell I only know the one that England told me and the one that FRANCE told me so I gave him the England version.

Yeah I know...

México

* * *

><p><strong>México: Next one please<strong>

**You are mad**

**México: No I am frustrated**


	59. Panama 8

** I forgot to say something México has a very feminine build too Evemiliana**

**México: Woman, I just do not get them**

**You are thinking**

**México: YOU KNOW I GAVE UP WITH WOMANS, I AM OFFICIALLY ASEXUAL NE~**

**Hehehehehe that said Sasuke Uchiha**

**México: SHUT UP **

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Uke? I've heard Japan say it a few times, but I don't know what it means._

_...Anabelle traumatized you? Oh Dios... What did she say now? Please forgive her... I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it! ^^_

_Well... she IS heartless... vulgar... mean...a savage... and she drives like a monster..._

_Annabelle: _

_Well! What did you say to my brother? He's sulking in the corner like the little baby he is._

_Did I traumatize you? *evil smirk* Good. At least that meant that you understood the message; Even though you have a very~ thick skull. _

_I thought time was a good teacher... looks like you are such an idiot that even 400 years of classes won't fix you. Looks like father time has a life-long job with you. *smirk*_

_Firmado,_

_Annabelle... y Dani._

_P.S. Just for you to know, my dear little brother ( yea. He acts like such a kid, I have declared myself the oldest), told me about that explanation you gave to him about how babies are made. It sucks. Big time. I never thought that you could relate sex with flowers and pollen. You proved me wrong with that horrible explanation you decided to give to him._

_P.S.S. You're an idiot. A very feminine imbecile to be more exact._

* * *

><p>Panama<p>

Now I am officially asexual

Yeah sure whatever... Not that I care woman are like that.

Calm down, calme Panama

...

Yeah I fucking understood many things, one I should give up with women, thank you for making me realize this, second that Spain really wanted me to be a priest.

My thick skull is the only thing that has kept me sane with all the fucking madness that the rest of the nations cause.

And sorry if I had to give the fucking England version, because the only one that bothered was France.

Yeah sure whatever I do not arge with woman, take care peace.

Mexico

David

* * *

><p><strong> México: (totally not amused) I am going to be a priest<strong>

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I need you here**

**México: ¬¬ Thank you for making me remember the France version Annabelle**

**You are a girly guy (hits me in the face)**

**México: I am not in the mood**


	60. Nicaragua 7

**México: Let's get over this**

**Querétaro: She looks dead**

**México: I do not care**

**Guanajuato: Okay dad okay you are not in the mood**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano,<em>

_Dios mios... that was such a bad day... *rocking back and forth in emo corner*_

_...England's version might've been wrong... lo siento that I'm not as talkative... I have a horrible headache..._

_Stupid Estados Unidos..._

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>My day was worst.<p>

I am asexual now.

I am going to be a priest

You would have preferred that I told France version.

Yeah Stupid him

Mexico

* * *

><p><span>Now I present a new section<span>

THERAPY WITH MEXICO AND DOCTOR GONZALES

Any theme that you want them to talk about just send it in

**México: My life sucks**

**Dr Gonzales: What happened today**

**México: I am officially asexual**

**Dr Gonzales: WHAT**

**México: I will never understand the female gender, I learnt about what is yaoi, I was humilliated and the worst I had to answer (glares at the doctor) That Jerk letter**

**Dr Gonzales: You are a (dodges a knife) a Drama Queen**

**México: You do not have to go through the shit that I have**


	61. Panama 9

**Querétaro: Hello it is me Querétaro**

**Guanajuato: Mom is at Canada's house getting drunk**

**Hidalgo: Let me guess something about a Blond Jerk**

**Qro: More like he is asexual now**

**Gjto: Yeah, now is about women**

**Hidalgo: And you still let him answer letters...**

**Qro: I am just enjoying the show**

**Gjto: (kicks me softly in the ribs) Are you sure that she is alive**

* * *

><p><em>Hey! Chihuaha-boy!<em>

_*smirk* Decided to give up on women? Looks like you finally admitted that you're locked inside the closet. Oh don't worry, I'm pretty sure that with how girly you are, you won't have a problem at getting yourself a nice boyfriend._

_... The France version? That isn't as shitty as the one you decided to give to Dani, but the point is to have him learn. Not scarr him for life, and ruin his perfect innocence, Fucking Queen of Flowers._

_And your thick skull is the one thing that makes you even more of an uke~_

_... You're afraid of losing to me in a verbal match, right Chihuaha-boy? Even though I'm a girl, that doesn't mean I don't know how to use an effing insult._

_Signed,_

_Annabelle \ Panama city_

_P.S. Dani is STILL sulking in a corner. Thanks for that. At least he's not being a jumpy brat like he always is, but it's weird to see him... sad._

* * *

><p>YEAH<p>

BLABLABLA Let me tell you something señorita, except of Canada all the nations or are jerks or a in a relationship. SO THERE

DO NOT MAKE FUN OF THAT NAME IS THE ONLY THING THAT I HAVE FROM MY REAL PARENTS LEFT

Yeah that is the freaking reason that I do not arge with women in general

Que rayos importa

Firmado

Mexico

P.D: Danielito go to your happy place and do not get out of there, trust me in this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidalgo: And how is suppossed to work this theraphy<strong>

**Qro: It will make him trust himself enough of his hability of talking to other people**

**Gjto: I do not think that is working**

**Hidalgo: Let's build a bunker for the day that he snaps**


	62. United States 2

**México: CANADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NE~ I NEED SOMETHING OTHER THAN TEQUILA TO GET MY HEAD SMASHED NE~**

**(Receives a lot of liquor)**

**México: NOW TO FINLAAAAAAAAAAND NE~He better have freaking vodka**

**...**

**Qro: I am bored**

**Gjto: I bet that he will get his ass drunk with vodka tequila and maple liquor**

**Jalisco: I think that he will add sangría, ron, mezcal, beer, wine.**

**Qro: He better do not get arrested, because I will not bail him out**

**Gjto: He is not stupid, I think that he will return to Canada and crash there after drowing his head in alcohol**

* * *

><p><em>Jealous that I'm the Hero, or course! And you can shut up about your history crap. Remind me, who has Texas now? And all that other land? Oh, right, ME. Who is a world super power? Me. I'm awesome, so who cares how long I've been independant! (best decision I ever made. England's idea of a lullabye was some wierd demon chant thing...and don't get me started on the food.) Anyway. I would like to wish you luck fighting those drug lords, though. (fight for justice!) <em>

_-U.S.A._

_P.S. I refuse to believe you don't break into my house. So there._

* * *

><p>You are a jerk, that is what you are, and do not remind me about that I still miss my hat. You are male right, you are not a female that will turn my words against me right...<p>

Okay you will have to do...

MY DAY WAS CRAP STUPID THERAPISTS THAT THINK THAT CAN FREAKING FIGURE OUT WHAT IS IN MY FREAKING HEAD, STUPID WOMEN THAT CAN NOT FREAKING SHUT UP WITH THEIR FREAKING INSINUATIONS THAT I AM GAY, AND I CAN NOT ANSWER BECAUSE I WAS RAISED TO BE A FREAKING GENTLEMAN TOWARDS WOMEN... well more like raised to be a Priest but that is not the point.

NOW I AM GETTING MY ASS DRUNK TURNING INTO A ASEXUAL, AND FINLAND DOES NOT HAVE FREAKING VODKA

Now that I got that off of my chest.

I agree with you about England's food, really you can use that thing like a weapon (very useful of getting France out of my personal space.

Yeah sure, thank you for making remember that are things worse than women (I am sincere about this one)

(Passes out in Canada's house after 120 bottles of tequila, 66 of ron, 85 of vodka, 45 of mezcal and some other ones)

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch that hurt, I can not believe that still has some strenght... <strong>

**Where is my Me_kun**

**Qro: Getting his ass drunk**

**Oh well someday he will accept reality**

**Gjto: I feel like he had done something that he will regret**

**Not my problem more entertainment for me...**

* * *

><p>Hello anonimous reviewer, well it is not that impressive I just do something that I love... and this type of writing makes it easy.<p>

Well that is until I find something that will strugle that a looooooooong hiatus will come...

You know thank God that someone writes letters as the USA, you see I am struggling with how to potray their attitude to each other. More like Mexico's attitude towards him.


	63. Texas 2

**Hey you came back**

**México: Shut up**

**ACCEPT REALITY**

**México: ¬¬ **

**Hey**

**México; ¬¬***

* * *

><p><em>Dear MOM! ¬¬<em>

_Not worth the trouble? ! ?_

_And then you wonder Why I asked for independence? !_

_Fall in a pit ¬¬_

_Sincerely with NO love _

_Texas_

_Pd. And even if you tried to 'recover'me I would refuse ¬¬_

* * *

><p>Now what the hell did I say to make you offended<p>

I have really a big headache.

Ummm what

I wish that will be better than deal with women

Yeah I know

Mexico

P.D: I am not that stupid

* * *

><p><strong>Qro: Hey some reason that Texas felt offended<strong>

**Gjto: I read the letter that mom sent and I think it is pretty neutral**

**Qro: Maybe Texas is bipolar**

**San Luis: One thing is for sure, all of us are crazy in some way**


	64. Nicaragua 8

**First one of Costa Rica, well kind of **

**México: I hate you **

**You hate me, why?**

**México: You are annoying**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano~<em>

_It's Costa Rica. Nicaragua has a really bad headache right now, so I'm answering letters~_

_So I hear you're asexual now?_

_And I'm going to answer your question to Nica for her, NO WAY IN HELL!_

_Costa Rica (Francisco Salas)_

_P.S. I'm a boy._

* * *

><p>Hola Cost<p>

Yes, women are crazy

I thought so

México

David Espinosa

P.D: ¬¬ No tengo tan mala memoria

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with México and Dr Gonzales The first session like a month ago<span>

**Dr Gonzales: So tell me how are you**

**México: ...**

**Dr Gonzales: Complaints or something**

**México: ...**

**Dr Gonzales: Give something to work on **

**México: ...**


	65. Costa Rica 2

**Otra de Costa Rica**

**México: I hate you**

**(Facepalm) Not my fault that you are gay**

**México: I am not gay... I AM ASEXUAL**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano,<em>

_I've known that since I was 8. Although that may be because mi hermana gemelo is bipolar..._

_Nica's headache seems to have gotten better. But now she's highly annoyed at Inglaterra..._

_Costa Rica_

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

I was talking about Panama's capital

She made me give up with women

Now I am asexual, hungover, and crashed literally in Puert Rico's place, after passing out in Finland then in Canada and finally in his place

Mexico

* * *

><p><span>Theraphy with Dr. Gonzales Session 2<span>

**Dr Gonzales: Do you like something**

**México: ...**

**Dr Gonzales. What about dogs?**

**México: (shrugs shoulders)**

**Dr Gonzales: Umm cats**

**México: ... I like cats, they are quiet, and cute and can take care of themselves... I found a kitten starving yesterday I do not know what to do about him**

**Dr Gonzales: Ummm keep it**

**México. Maybe**


	66. Puerto Rico 13

**Puerto Rico you are so fun**

**México: Umm**

**Say something**

**México: I was thinking, now that I know what yaoi is... you think that naruto is a manga yaoi**

**No, it is more like shonen ai**

**México: Okay**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Ask him. Maybe he knows._

_Hey~! I found my sunglasses!_

_What? Xochilt? Oh! I forgot about that! At least Guam gave you flowers. She was a sweet kid!_

_Why would Romano hate you? Without you, there'd be no tomatoes._

_Ever imagined Romano without a tomato?_

_I don't blame you, I blame Spain for not winning. Then leaving me, Guam, and the Phillipines(who got away)with Fatass._

_I doubt that._

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. I found this wierd, light gray cat with black spots above his eyes. He really seems to love playing with my frogs..._

* * *

><p>Enrique<p>

I will when my headache stops... sorry for crashing your place

Yeah she was, women. They are so strange

You are right about that

Hehehe I can not think about it.

It all started with Cuba's independence war, you know that my boss at that time thought that it will be a good idea if I took Cuba, you know like me being in charge of him.

Fatass hehehe

Yeah wrote again... for some reason I feel that my answer is something that I will regret

Te quiere

David

P.D: It can be your nation neko representation. Japan told me that nations have also cat representations. Mine is chocolate brown, with darker spots and chocolate eyes, he uses a paliacate in his neck and a band with a flower in his tail.

The last one he can not get rid of, it is stuck

* * *

><p><span>Theraphy with Dr. Gonzales and Mexico Session 3<span>

**Dr. Gonzales: Favorite colors**

**México: Green and black**

**Dr Gonzales: Reason for turtlenecks (México always uses turtlenecks)**

**México: Scars**

**Dr Gonzales: And how you got them?**

**México: That is not your god dammed business **

**Dr Gonzales: Suicide attempt... (México trows a knife towards him)**

**México: Not your business**


	67. Italy 1

**México and me: **

**I am obsessed with pasta**

**México: I am obsessed with good food**

**Qro. I have a restaurant that has Japanese, Italian and Mexican food at one place**

* * *

><p><em> Ciao Mexico! It's me, Italy Veneziano~<em>

_I heard you are big brother Spain's bambino? Is that true? I noticed your flag and mine are sooo similar, freaky right? Well, I hope we can hang out and eat pasta together someday! Ciao~_

_- Feliciano Vargas_

* * *

><p>Italia? Wow ITALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NE~<p>

Finally someone nice writes me a letter.

Umm yeah in some way I am his son, more like neglected son in my childhood. Lets talk about happy things.

If both have similar meaning then yes, Green for hope, red for the blood shed from our heroes, white for the union. The with at first was religion.

When I got independent it was very different. It was called the flag of the tree guaranties...

Of course I love pasta... and can you bring Gino, I heard that it is your cat, can you teach me how to make lasaña. I love lasaña

Adios

David Espinosa

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonzales Session 4<span>

**Dr Gonzales. I was reading a history book**

**México ¬¬**

**Dr Gonzales: And now I have a question, how do you see Spain**

**México: Ummm it is complicated.**

**Dr Gonzales: Do you hate him or love him?**

**México. I do not hate him, but to say that I actually love him is stretching it a lot... It is more that I like him but I still feel awry at him**

**Dr Gonzales: "Finally he is talking"**


	68. Costa Rica 3

**México: I noticed something, all of my family needs to go to therapy**

**Yeah nothing new under the sun**

**México: (hits my face) If women want equal rights, then I have the right to punch you if you piss me off**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano,<em>

_Ah, Annabelle scarred you for life? Women aren't really that bad, if you know how to handle them. Just never date them... then they try to control your life._

_...What the hell? That's what Nicaragua does every week..._

_Costa Rica_

_P.S. How's therapy going? Nica's therapist is making her talk to America more, and now I have to drag her there._

* * *

><p>I am asexual and nothing is going to change my opinion<p>

I only do that when I am really freaked out

Mexico

P.D: It is going well... Hey Nicaragua is going to see my therapist Dr. Gonzales, because making her talk to United States more seems a lot like him

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonzales<span>

**Dr Gonzales: Can you tell me what was your most traumatizing experience?**

**México: There is no one, it is more like a lot of them condensed**

**Dr Gonzales: I heard about your personality called New Spain?**

**México: He was an imaginary friend, I was somewhat neglected so I made him, then he started to be the one that dealt with the bad things and when I was really pissed off I could not control him**

**Dr Gonzales: You made him because you thought that nobody cared about you (dodges a scone), I am wrong ?**

**México: ...**


	69. United States 3

**México: (pouts) Why I have to answer this one**

**Qro: Your therapist is here**

**Dr. Gonzales: If you answer this letter I will let you be free from me for a week**

**México: I only have session with you once a week**

**Dr Gonzales: I thought that he was going to fall for that**

**Guanajuato: Let a professional do this (does puppy dog eyes) Please dad, please you will get rid of it soon. It won't cost you effort**

**México: (sighs) Fine**

* * *

><p><em>I'll ignore how rude you are 'cause it seems like you're having a rough time~<em>

_Hahahahaha, Hey, Mexico! Mexico Mexico MexicoMexicoMexico! Have you ever had twelve cups of coffee, three cupcakes and an energy drink before? The rush is fucking amazing! I just did ten back-flips, four cartwheels and ran eight laps around my house! I don't know why Obama, England, Canada and everyone else keep telling me it's bad for me, I feel FANTASTIC! I-OH ! It's a ghost! MY HOUSE IS HAUNTED! MY HOUSE IS H-Oh, wait, nevermind, it was just the cat! Thank God...Ok, peace out, dude! I'm gonna go chase down the icecream truck that just drove by!_

* * *

><p>You have a cat? THE CAT IS THE NEKO REPRESENTATION OF YOUR COUNTRY OR WHAT HOW IS IT? IT IS CUTE? I LOVE CATS<p>

(Slaps himself)

Now that I am sober and apparently in a good mood, I will not freak out at your kindness.

Umm no, but two years ago I had twenty cans of Red Bull, a cake and five pounds of chocolate. It is amazing... until your heart starts to beat so fast and then you get a heart attack. At least drink some water to slow down all that sugar.

Peace, and really you do not need more sugar.

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonzales <span>

**Dr. Gonzales: Lets talk about your neighbor**

**México: For some reason I already knew that you will ask me about that, so here is your answer, It is complicated okay; and like hell I am going to talk more about it **

**Dr Gonzales: But... OH SHIT (Starts dodging all kinds of knives) Okay Please do not kill me**

**México: I am glad that you understood**


	70. Puerto Rico 14

**Another from**

**México: Okay we get the point just let me answer, really get off.**

**Qro.: And here he is taking a letter**

**México: Now you are going to comment like it is a game**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_No problem. Really. I'm used to people randomly coming into my home. How do you think I put up with Jamaica and Dominican Republic?_

_Agreed._

_Romano-tomatoes=world ending_

_Didn't work out very well, huh? I wish Cuba didn't mistake...er...um...oh yeah...Canada for his idiot brother. He's nice..._

_That's what happens when you stuff yourself with those heart attacks on buns. I'm never going near that crap. _

_What did you say to him?_

_Me, if I get a letter from Estados Unidos I will burn it._

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. We have those? Cool! You think he'll eat quesitos?_

* * *

><p>Enrique<p>

Okay, but I am still sorry.

Women, the reason that I am asexual

Well I do not think that it would be that far, because he would have ever known what is a tomato, put Italian cuisine owes a lot from my tomatoes

FOR LORD'S SAKE I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN TELL WHO CANADA ACTUALLY IS.

They are not that bad... (scratches last part) Umm yeah

I think that I just complained about women.

Do as you wish

Te quiere

David

P.D: YES WE HAVE, MY KITTY IS SO CUTE I AM GLAD THAT I KEPT IT

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonzales<span>

**Dr Gonzales: (with a shield) Okay lets talk about your relations with your neighbors?**

**México: Guatemala hates me because I have Chiapas, once upon a time his hat.**

**Dr Gonzales. Go on**

**México: I think that Belize does not hate me**

**Dr Gonzales: Continue**

**México: That is all**

**Dr Gonzales: You know the one at the... (another rain of knives)**

**México: ¬¬ ...**

**Dr Gonzales: Really where the hell do you keep all these knives**

**México: Magic**


	71. Costa Rica 4

**You are gay México**

**México: ¬¬ (starts trowing knives at me)**

**(I run away) ACCEPT REALITY**

**México: Finally I got rid of her**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano,<em>

_Wasn't trying to change tu opinion. Just saying that you didn't have to fully abandon them. A lot of Nica's friends are boys. But she never dates them. Then again, I don't think she's dated anyone... maybe she's asexual too..._

_Costa Rica_

_P.S. Ah, sí, that's Nica's therapist's name. She always says that "Gonzales will be hit with my bat one day". She's at a therapy session right now!_

* * *

><p>Yeah Philippines made me remember that.<p>

Really, maybe she has a trauma.

Mexico

P.D.: Do not worry about him, he has managed to live with me trowing knives at him I think that he can handle Nica's bat

* * *

><p><span>Especial edition of Theraphy with Dr Gonzales made by Evemiliana.<span>

**Gonzales: so, why do you think you have this trauma?**

**Nica: because God hates me. **

**Gonzales: why do you think that?**

**Nica: because Papi Spain used to be an asshole and beat me up, I fight with the blond jerk all the time, I've had a lot of civil wars, and that earthquake in 1972 ruined my life.**

**Gonzales: anything else?**

**Nica: sí, everyone likes to try to invade me. Did you know I'm not a virgin?**

**Gonzales:... you're not?**

**Nica: *crying* it's all America's fault and your making me talk to him! * throws baseball bat***

**Costa Rica: does this happen a lot in therapy?**

**Gonzales:...yep. At least it is not a knife (dodges bat) **


	72. United States 4

**México: I AM ALONE AGAIN... WITH MY CUTE CAT NE~**

**Mexicat: Purrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**México: He is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Mexicat: NE~MIAUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**México: This cat always gets me in good mood**

* * *

><p><em>Dude, it's a cat, calm down...neko? You sound like Japan, haha. And what's that suppossed to mean? I'm always kind! Heart attack, hmm? Don't worry about me, I'm fine! The caffeine and sugar wore off and I didn't need to go to the hospital! (Probably because I have amazing Hero powers of epicness)<em>

_Later, man!_

_-U.S.A._

_P.S. Of course my cat is cute! What do you mean by the personification of my country? Is there a cat version of me or something? _

* * *

><p>WHAT! It is not like you have many words for cat, I do not like to repeat words thank you.<p>

Of course, except when you are being a jerk... Also why the hell I feel like you read the letters that I sent to other countries. Those are private you know, mind your own business.

I do not worry about you, I am just stating a fact, you are already hyperactive without all that sugar.

And then you say that I am crazy because I talk to dead people... really you are not a person with superpowers. You. Are. A. Nation. Act like it.

Yeah

Mexico

P.D: All cats are cute, they purr, they have sot fur, are so cuddly (Slaps himself) That was not a girly squeal.

Well you see, Japan told me that Tama, his cute black cat with white chest is the cat representation about his country, and that every nation has one. He saw by accident one of their meetings.

It is not your cat version ¬¬, it is the cat version of the country that you also represent understood.


	73. Puerto Rico 15

**Mexigato: Mi dueño is answering letters, ne~ mi dueño is cute do not you think... You know I want to talk to other cats ne~**

**México: (hears the meowing) Umm Gato, you are alright**

**Mexigato: If there are some cats out there ne~ Except if you are Francecat ne~ send something to me ne~ **

**México: OWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE SO CUTE (starts using a string to play with him)**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Don't worry about it! And Philip(Philippines)sent me some medicine after hearing about your stay and the hangover. Pretty sure you don't need it anymore, but keep it with you anyway._

_Women. Reason I'm not married._

_Romano owes you a 'grazie'(if that's how it said)then._

_Why is that part scratched out?_

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. Good for you. Me encanta mi gato, but he sure hisses at America's and España's cats a lot..._

* * *

><p>Enrique<p>

Do not call her like that, Philippines is a nice woman. But she does not like when she is called like that

Maybe in the future I will need that

Exactly, women we are not meant to understand them.

Of course without me Spain would not have known what is a tomato

Ummm no reason

Te quiere

David

P.D: Well the cats take after their owners right

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Doctor Gonzales.<span>

**Dr Gonzales: They have told me that you see the Death**

**México: So what**

**Dr Gonzales: Death is not real, or fairies, or Quetzalcoalt**

**México: If you say it I will kill you**

**Dr Gonzales: That is schizophrenia... (has to dodge a giant rock) WHAT THE HELL **


	74. United States 5

**I RETURNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED**

**México: **

**Mexigato: ""**

* * *

><p><em>Well, you can be a jerk too, you know! At least you don't get blamed for every bad thing that happens in the world! I know I make mistakes sometimes, but people really use me as a scapegoat! ...And who said anything about reading your letters?...*whistles innocently*<em>

_And come on, I totally have powers! You've seen me pick up cars with one hand! How is super strength not a power? I'm not crazy! You want crazy, you look at England. Total whack job. _

_...You really like cats, huh? An Americat...He might be...He does have marks around his eyes that look kinda like my glasses... O.O It's weird to think that there are cat representations of all the countries!_

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>I know, I am a jerk on purpose... At least do you not get called backyard! (sigh) Okay, if this makes you feel better... I do not blame you, I blame... YOUR GOD DAMMED POLITICIANS THOSE ARE ON TOP OF MY LIST OF JERKS... well not, second place. My politicians are still in first one.<p>

Quetzalcoatl told me, remember my feathered snake friend once upon a time a God

No, that is nation power idiot, thank you for reminding me the fact that my arms are like spaghettis. ¬¬

England is not crazy you just do not have the gift, Miss Fairy is a great company... but Death she is an annoying woman almost as pervert as France.

OF COURSE THEY ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE. Umm maybe I do not know, the most possible. It is not weird it is cute you idiot

Mexico

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonzales<span>

**Dr Gonzales: So about your neighbor**

**México: ¬¬**

**Dr Gonzales: There is only one diagnosis that I have**

**México: Do not dare**

**Dr Gonzales: A GREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT INFERIORITY COMPLEX**

**México: THAT IT IS... I WILL KILL YOU**

**Dr Gonzales: Oh dammit**  
><strong><br>**


	75. Nicaragua 9 Costa Rica 5

**How has survived Dr Gonzales all this time**

**México. Simple, he is like a croach**

**Mexigato: Miau ne~ "Cats ne~"**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano,<em>  
><strong><br>**_Sí, Nica has a lot of trauma..._

_Costa Rica_

_P.D. Nica said she bought throwing knives..._

_Hola hermano,_

_Stupid hermano gemelo made me go to therapy... I was not amused -_-"_

_And I'm not asexual. I just don't like people that way... _

_Stupid Gonzales making me talk to the blond jerk... _

_Nica_

* * *

><p>Hola a ambos<p>

Everyone in the continent has, Nica Dr Gonzales is like a croach... he will survive.

Yeah I was not amused when they dragged me down there.

Okay, but I am... I just give up to form a relationship with women.

Yeah...

Mexico

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonzales. Special Edition part II<span>

**Gonzales: so, tell me about your brother.**

**Nica:which one?**

**Gonzales: the one that dyed the tips of his bangs blue.**

**Nica: you mean Honduras?**

**Gonzales: yes.**

**Nica:... he stalks me.**

**Gonzales:... he..stalks you?**

**Nica: si. He's looking through the window right now *throws knife at window and an audible "Ow" is heard***

**Gonzales:... you broke my window...**

**Nica: it was for the sake of my nonexistant sanity**

**Gonzales: "I will need a therapist when I am done with them"**

* * *

><p>Thank you for making other one Evemiliana<p>

Hahahahaha poor Dr Gonzales


	76. Bree 1

**México: This one is one from a common folk.**

**Mexigato: Miaaaaaaaaaaaau meowwwwwwwwwww "Gatos send me something I am bored right here"**

**México: Ummm you are alright Gato**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mexico,<em>

_I am not a country, city, state, or anything, simple a Mexican who is fluent in the beautiful language that is Mexicanese._

_My question is- Acutally, it's a request._

_Can you name some of your most favorite Mexican things? :D_

_(Food, cultural beliefs, scary stories) Stuff like that? :D_

_~Bree_

* * *

><p>Hello...<p>

First here we speak Spanish... sorry if it seems rude but that expression makes me uncomfortable

Food... Okay, el mole, las enchiladas, pescado zarandeado, las carnitas...

Also I like a lot my refranes... I almost talk all the time using these

Mexico


	77. Belice 3

**Now is Belize,**

**México: I will tell all my family that I am asexual okay**

* * *

><p><em>hola hermano~<em>

_jeje lo se pero aun asi es divertido~_

_ya estas! me avisan cuando se pongan de acurdo_

_y pues con eso de ser kirland no fue tan malo..._

_FUE HORRIBLE! esa "comida" fue toda una totura! no se como algo tan horrible puede existir! jamas las comas a menos que quieras morir! realmente no se como sobrevivi todo eso! hubiera preferido quedarme con el pervertido de francia! *sniff* creo que eso fue lo que causo el daño cerebral a E.U.A _

_Lo lamento por el y por Canada._

_con cariño _

_catalina_

* * *

><p>Hola Cata<p>

Bien

Sabes me volvi asexual decidi rendirme con las mujeres ne~

Bueno yo le encuentro un buen uso...

Es un excelente repelente para franceses

No desees eso, Francia es bueno... Francia.

Tú lo crees... tiene sentido

Te quiere David


	78. Nicaragua 10

**TODAY IS A NEW DAY SO NICARAGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**México: There is nobody normal in the family**

**Qro.: I thought that you knew that since a long time ago**

**México: I had hope**

**Mexigato: MIAAUUUUU **

**México: I LOVE YOU MY CAT**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano,<em>

_I think the only one not seeing Dr. Gonzales is Costa Rica... lucky bastard. Él Salvador sees him for his split personality, Guatemala has a big sibling complex, I go because I'm bipolar and used to have self-hatred... I don't feel like going on... oh yeah, and Él Salvador's at his session today. Hopefully he doesn't try to kill Gonzales like last time..._

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Hey you know what is strange, I have all of those with schizophrenia apparently<p>

BUT FOR LORD'S SAKE THE DEATH, QUETZALCOALT, LA LLORONA ARE REAL...

And also he said that I have inferiority complex, reactive affect syndrome... it means that I feel that I do not deserve love so I drive people away

He could manage New Fucking Spain I think that he can manage his other personality

Mexico

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonzales Special Edition 3<span>

**Gonzales: so tell me about your other personality, Carlos.**

**Él Salvador: he was created from my numerous gangs. He appears when I'm pissed off. Happy?**

**Gonzales: no. How do you feel about him?**

**Gang!Él Salvador: *pulls out gun and aims* how do I fucking feel? I feel like shooting your Goddamn brains out!**

**Gonzales: ...these countries are going to be the death of me... No I could manage New Fucking Spain (takes out a bazuka and some of England's scones) IF YOU DO NOT CALM THE FUCKING DOWN I WILL BLOW YOUR HEAD AND AFTERWARD MAKE YOU EAT THESE SCONES**


	79. United States 6

**T****AT THESE SCONES**

**México: Hahahahahaha now you are going to leave alone**

**Mexigato: **

**NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**México: Oh watching you getting what you deserve always lifts my mood**

**Mexigato: Miau**

**México: (stares at letter) Now it is not as good as twenty seconds ago**

**Mexigato. Miauuuuu**

* * *

><p><em>Why would you want to be a jerk on purpose? I always seem to get on peoples' nerves somehow, and it makes them not want to be my friend. Even despite my heroicness! Do you not want friends, or something? <em>

_Thanks for not blaming me._

_...I think you had a spy follow me...*squints eyes suspiciously* _

_Jeez, you're cranky. It still counts as a power~. Ha, are you really that weak? Don't say your arms are like spaghetti, someone might try to eat them! :D _

_...I am surrounded by crazy people...No one but you, England and Norway see anything! That's not enough to make it credible._

_You can meet my cat if you want. He's pretty friendly, so he won't scratch you. Unless you happen to be Russian, speak Russian, or look like Russia. But you don't, so it's okay. It's also safe to drink vodka. _

_-U.S.A._

_P.S. You know, I think you call me "idiot" even more than England. Not cool, dude. Not cool. Cut it out. Seriously._

* * *

><p>It is not your business, also it is complicated to explain. Maybe you should try to read the mood, use empathy, you know that capacity that people have to know how other people are feeling and act accordingly. That should help.<p>

Yeah sure whatever.

Of course not, just Quetzalcoalt knew, he is a God remember.

I AM NOT CRANKY, CRANKY IS FOR OLD PEOPLE AND I AM NOT THAT OLD.

No that much , it is an expression, is just that compared to others I am pretty weak... or am I?

IT IS AN EXPRESSION, A METAFORA UN REFRAN... oh I started to write in Spanish.

You just do not have the gift.

Finally realized that vodka is a Finnish thing not a Russian one. Really why all this hate against Russia, Cold War is over! What is next? you will challenge him in another spacial race to see who is the first one to get to Mars or something.

Also controlling Russia is easy give him vodka and a Sunflower, and he will leave that always works for me

Mexico

P.D: It is impossible to call you more times "idiot" than England does. Okay... I just have to find another one... What about stupid.

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonzales<span>

**Dr Gonzales: So I have another diagnosis?**

**México: (restrained) ¬¬**

**Dr Gonzales. The reason that you drive people away from you. **

**México: What**

**Dr Gonzales: You feel like you do not deserve to be loved**

**México: ...**


	80. Puerto Rico 16

**Mexico: Ummm why a sheet of paper is full of miaus**

**Mexigato: Miauuuuuuuuu "Give that to me"**

**Mexico: Oh well (drops that)**

**Mexigato: (fetch that one) Miau ne~ miauuuu miaaaaaau "Finally I have a letter of my own" **

**Mexico: "My cat is reading a letter" Ne~**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_What? I didn't feel like writing her whole name~._

_Yeah, keep it around._

_We can't understand them, they can't understand us. It balances out, I guess._

_There's a reason, isn't there?_

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. I guess so. I even put a bandana around his neck with my flag on it!_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Enrique

You know that she prefers to be called Maria

Sure thing... hey for some reason Quetzalcoalt said that you were made to answer the letters of "Him"

Hey I ask myself this, if you were given the opportunity to chose to be with you will prefer to be with Spain, with "Him" or with me being in charge of you.

I just thought about it.

You are right about that, it balances out, but that does not mean that women can be bitches and we just no say something.

NO THERE IS NO ONE

Te quiere David

P.D: hehehehehe Like I said, hey for some reason you sent a letter full of miauuuus you know something about it

I HAVE THE CUTEST CAT EVER

* * *

><p><em>Miau Mexigato!,<em>

_Hey Flower Boy! How's life? I haven't spoken with you in a while since...well I don't remember!_

_Have you been a good kitty? I've been the best cat ever! Chasing away Americat and his master who jefe calls 'Fatass'. I'm just awesome right?_

_Jefe even allows me to play with hi__s frogs!_

_Being the best cat ever,_

_Borincat_

_P.S. Jefe gave me this cool scarf thing with my flag! But I got mud all over it!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ne~ miau Borincat<p>

You see I do not know many cats ne~ miau

Of course I have ne~ I have the cutest owner ever miauuuuuuuuuuuu

Who is Americat ne~ miau?

Momma lets me play with his flowers miauuuuuu, there a birds lots of birds miau ne~

Being the cutest cat ever ne~

Mexigato

P.D: Well ne miau, I have a flower band in my tail miau... I can not get it off ne~ even momma can not get it off ne~ miau

* * *

><p><strong>OH YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE <strong>

**Mexico: Lets get away from her**

**Mexigato: Miauuuuuu**


	81. Nicaragua 11

**Hey Mexico**

**Mexico: WHAT**

**You are a girl (runs away)**

**Mexico. She does not have something better to do**

**Mexigato. Miauuuuuuu**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano~<em>

_...did we somehow get some of your... conditions? Doesn't Belice have schizophrenia?_

_I believe you, hermano._

_Si, he can manage his other personality... at least it's only 1._

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Hermana<p>

Do not know, AND IT IS NOT SCHIZOPHRENIA THAT DUMB DOCTOR DOES NOT HAVE THE GIFT

Yeah, hey you have seen the Death for some reason I feel like she is doing something bad for my reputation

Yeah, you know that he has an bazooka, and also I left him some scones

Mexico

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonzales Honduras edition<span>

**Gonzales: and you are?**

**Honduras: Honduras**

**Gonzales: why are you here?**

**Honduras: mi familia thinks I have a stalking problem.**

**Gonzales: let me guess... Nicaragua**

**Honduras: yes! Where is she? I must know where she is!**

**Gonzales: but your session isn't over yet!**

**Honduras: don't care!**

**Gonzales:... *tasers Honduras***

**Nica:... nice one**

**Gonzales: Nobody is worst that Freaking New Spain**


	82. United States 7

**Mexigato: Miauuuuuuu "Hellooooooooooooooooo ne~ I am Mexigato" miau mia miau miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau "I am your host for today other country cats send your letters" **

**Mexico: (glaring at a letter)**

**Mexigato: MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU "Even glaring I have the greatest Momma of the world"**

* * *

><p><em>Pfft. Whatever. And I've tried to read "The Atmosphere"! I can't find it in any bookstores! Why do people keep telling me to read it, is it that good? <em>

_No, you definitely sent someone to spy on me. (Spies are everywhere!) _

_What should I call you then, grumpy? _

_I don't know, are you? Compared to me almost everyone is, but I think you're probably normal compared to most. _

_Suuuuure, man. Whatever._

_I don't have a problem with him anymore! But...I kind of trained my cat to maul anything Russia related back during the Cold War, and he hasn't forgotten that training...Found that out the hard way...Oh, well! Russia's face healed eventually! _

_Sure, that works for YOU, but the one time I tried that (I gave him a whole BUNCH of sunflowers, even!) he kept calling me in the middle of the night, saying "KOLKOLKOLKOL". I asked what his problem was, and he said something about the number of flowers I gave him...Why would that matter, anyway? _

_-U.S.A._

_P.S. How about "Awesome Hero"? _

* * *

><p>Really ¬¬. It is not a book, it is paying attention at how other people are feeling, they want you to pay attention to the circumstances, to the situation, so do you stop making out of place comments.<p>

You think that I am that stupid? Please I do not have the time, money or freaking need to spy on you.

Well, I do not know; I just assumed it. Still can kick my annoying little brothers asses though.

Okay if you say it. Maybe your cat still has problems with Russia cat. Hey something weird happened, Puerto Rico sent me a letter full of miaus and when my cat took it, I could swear that he was reading it.

Maybe a cat is trying to conquer the world, not my cat though; he is so cute, it is impossible that he is doing something evil.

If you give an odd number of flowers, it means that you want that person sick or something bad to happen to him.

Well yeah, Russia is not that bad, he is a pleasant company, and he likes my flowers... but he sometimes says that he wants to have some of my things that could help him to make everyone one with him.

I do not know what the hell he talked about, so I just shrugged it off

Mexico

P.D. Over my dead body

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: MIAAAAU " I do not know many cats, ne~"<strong>

**Mexico: (scops up his cat) Oh you are cute you are cute YOU ARE SO CUTE KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (girly squeal that was heard till Mars)**


	83. Puerto Rico 17

**So here we are, because I am lacking of inspiration for Dr Gonzales it will be a little while until he appears again**

**Mexico: Right ¬¬**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Yeah, yeah. Fine mom, I'll be nice to my sister~. :D_

_Tell Quetzalcoatl to shut up._

_Eh? Well, I don't want to be under Spain's rule again...and Estados Unidos annoys me..._

_Maybe you...maybe..._

_But most of my people seem fine. Why did you ask this question?_

_Yeah. But hermano, the thing about women is that they love to be right. And they love to rub it in our faces._

_Okay, okay. I won't press on the matter._

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. A letter full of miaus? What are you talking about? I didn't send a letter like that._

_P.S.S. Nu-uh~! I have the cutest cat ever~!_

* * *

><p>Enrique<p>

You will never stop calling me like a girl right.

Hehehe sore point it was that bad

Curiosity.

If women want the same rights as men, then they should have to go through the same that we do.

Yeah

Te quiere

David

P.D: You sent another one... I swear that my cat is reading it

P.D: NO MY CAT IS THE CUTEST THING EVER FUSOSOSOSO ...OH DAMMIT I THOUGHT THAT I HAD CONTROLLED THAT

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: Miau <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Miau Mexigato!,<em>

_You forgotten about me? Impossible~!_

_No way! I have the cutest owner ever!_

_Americat is the big cat with white fur and a black mane, remember?_

_Of course Flower Boy~! Miau, you live up to your nickname!_

_From the best cat,_

_Borincat_

_P.S. Keep it. You like flowers, right?_

* * *

><p>Miau Borincat<p>

I did not forget about you miau

It is just that I do not know many cats miau

NO MOMMA IS CUTEST NE MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

I never have seen a cat like that miauuu

miauuuuuuuuuuuu Do not call me like that miauuuuuuuu

From the cutest cat

Mexigato

P.D: Miau okay ne~


	84. Nicaragua 12

**Mexico: Hey what the hell are you watching... **

**Hehehehe I just taking my dosis of yaoi**

**Mexico: (Faints)**

**Mexigato: Miau**

**Oh how cute**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano,<em>

_A-ay! Don't yell at me!_

_Uh, no, I haven't seen her..._

_..._

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Hola hermana<p>

Sorry

Okay

What I do not think that is that strange?

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico: Umm okay now this is beyond strange<strong>

**Mexigato. (Reading a sheet of paper with a lot of miaus)**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexicat~<em>

_It's Nicakitty. Nicaragua's dog Pelucha is being annoying..._

_Anyway, Ricakitty and I haven't been getting along lately and I've been sad. And Honduragato is still stalking me... do you know how to get rid of him?_

_With love,_  
><strong><br>**_Nica kitty_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Miauuuuuu Nica

First it is Mexigato, okay miau

Dog miauuuuuuuu I never had seen a dog miauuu

Why not miau.

Miauuuu Leave him to me miauuuuuuuuu

te quiere

Mexigato miauuuuuu

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Doctor Gonzales Thank you again Evemiliana<span>

**Gonzales: why haven't you been taking your medication?**

**Nica: it's not organic.**

**Gonzales: it's not... organic?**

**Nica: nope**

**Gonzales: what if it WAS organic?**

**Nica: still wouldn't take it.**

**Gonzales: why?**

**Nica: because**

**Gonzales: because why?**

**Nica: they could be date rape drugs.**

**Gonzales:...**

**Nica:...**

**Honduras: dammit my plan didn't work!**

**Gonzales: You know I will unleash New Spain in Honduras face... I think that he does not have pleasant memories about him**


	85. United States 8

**One of the things about Virgo people is that they are good at teaching**

**Mexico: That does have to do with what**

**The fact that United States finally got what everyone tried to tell him**

**Mexico: STOP READING MY LETTERS DAMMIT**

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhhhhh. I get it now. Why didn't anyone explain it before? Ah! I have to tell Italy what it means; we were going to look for the book together! <em>

_Well, a lot of people spy on me...I know they do, just waiting for me to show them my secrets...And I swear someone was taking pictures of me while I was showering! Don't know how that'd reveal my secrets, though. France was staying at my house to improve our political relations that day, but when I asked if he saw anything weird he said no...But I know there was someone! It had to be a spy, right? _

_Wow, really? You must have a really smart cat then! But make sure he doesn't end up a villain. Looks can be deceiving._

_Oh, that explains it. Well, how was I supposed to know that? And...be careful around Russia, okay? He's creepy. He stares at me sometimes, from his house. (When I'm in Alaska*) He's just weird. _

_-U.S.A._

_P.S. You'll give in eventually._

* * *

><p>Nobody tried to explain it... wow. Hope that Italia gets what I said.<p>

Okay let me tell you something, France is a pervert right, France was at you house that day right, so the only logic conclusion is that France was the one who took the freaking picture... Why do you ask? BECAUSE HE IS A PERVERT!

My cat is not bad... I think that he is bored. So he is doing the same as many other nations.

I have to give you the reason there, not everyone are people that obsess their asses with the language of flowers...

He is not creepy, he is just a little bit crazy.

Mexico

P.D: NEVER

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonzales<span>

**Dr Gonzales: So lets talk about New Spain**

**México: He is a psychopath that keeps France away**

**Dr Gonzales: But he is part of you right**

**Mexico: Something like that**

**New Spain!Mexico: I AM NOT PART OF THAT WEAKLING**

**Mexico: This weakling can control you perfectly you asshole**


	86. Puerto Rico 18

**Not inspiration for funny author notes**

**Mexigato: Miau**

**Mexico: I get rid of you**

**Nop**

**Mexico. But you said**

**I know what I said... just remember one thing... THE CAKE IS A LIE XDDDD**

**Mexico. What the hell!**

**Mexigato: MIAUUUUUUUUU!**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Nope! :D_

_You're not going to invade me, are you? That already happened once, and that's how I ended up with Estados Unidos._

_Well, there was that time England and the Netherlands kidnapped me..._

_I'm afraid to agree with that since San Juan is looking over my shoulder...with my baseball bat..._

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. Again, what letter? Are you sick or something?_

_P.S.S. Did...DID YOU JUST 'FUSOSOSOSO'? MAN, I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT FROM YOU SINCE WE WERE KIDS! My cat is still cuter though._

* * *

><p>Enrique<p>

Ass

No I am not going to invade you, I was just curious.

Yeah, who had to go to save your ass... OH YEAH ME

Okay, hello San Juan, what is your human name

Te quiere

David

P.D: You know whatever, MY CAT IS A GENIUS AND IS THE CUTEST THING IN THE UNIVERSE NE~

P.D.D: SHUT IT, I am not like Spain, I am not like Spain, I am not like Spain, there is no reason that I was called New Spain, there is no one there is no one

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: Miauuuuuuuuuuu "Otra de Borincat"<strong>

**México: (he can understand animals now because Quetzalcoalt was tired of him freaking out) Yeah you sure were bored right**

**Mexigato. MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU "WHAT THE HELL? MY MOMMA UNDERSTANDS ME?"**

**Mexico: DO NOT CALL ME MOMMA!**

* * *

><p><em>Miau Mexigato,<em>

_Good. The best cat in el mundo is never forgotten!_

_NOOOOOO! JEFE IS THE CUTEST AND YOU KNOW IT MIAU~!_

_Better that you don't. He's annoying!_

_No~! I like calling you Flower Boy~!_

_From the best cat,_

_Borincat_

* * *

><p>Miau Borincat<p>

Miauuuuu okay

MOMMA IS THE CUTEST THING IN THE WORLD AND YOU KNOW IT MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Okay miau... nobody can be that bad miau

STOP IT NE~ MIAUUUUUUUUUUU

From the cat with the cutes Momma

Mexigato


	87. Nicaragua 13

**Today was school day**

**México: (sarcasm) We would have never guessed**

**Really why the hell you are like that?**

**México: Because you do not control me anymore, I am character that has gotten out of your hands**

**Why always my characters are disrespecting me?**

**Mexigat: Miau miauuuuuuuu"Maybe because you do not deserve respect?"**

**Even cat characters**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano,<em>

_It's okay..._

_..._

_Do you know why my cat is reading a paper with a bunch of maius..._

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Hola Nica<p>

Oh my cat started a trend with the countries cats

Because he is bored

he decided to do the same as me and now he is getting letters

from other cats.

My cat is so smart and cute ne~

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: Miauuuuuu "Another letter from Nicakitty" <strong>

**Mexico: You are the best cat on the world**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexigato~<em>

_Lo siento!_

_Dogs look weird. Miau... especially this one. _

_I don't know. Like our owners, we're twin kitties~ miauuuu~_

_Muchas gracias!_

_Te quiere,_

_Nicakitty, miauuu_

* * *

><p>Miau Nicakitty<p>

No importa miau

Okay miau, how many cats like us are out there miau

Miauuuuuuuu Really

De nada miauuuuuuuuuuu

Te quiere

Mexigato MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAU

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonzales<span>

**Gonzales: so, Él Salvador.**

**Él Salvador: what?**

**Gonzales: what is your relationship with your other personality?**

**Él Slavador: his name is Gundam.**

**Gozales: Gundam?**

**Él Salvador: si.**

**Gonzales:... why?**

**Él Salvador: Belize named my other personality Gundam.**

**Gundam: I should just kill her right now for giving me that stupid name.**

**Gonzales:...**

**Nica:... Why does Él Salvador have to wear that collar?**

**Gonzales: so I can do this in case he misbehaves *presses button***

**Él Salvador: *is shocked by collar* OW!**

**Nica:... TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!**


	88. United States 9

**I LOVE SKADIPIRATE CHANNEL**

**Mexico: Yeah there are good songs**

**You can not stop listening the one about Switzerland**

**Mexico: I will never look at him the same... NOW HE IS MORE AWESOME**

**AND THE BEST PART HE SOUNDS LIKE EDWARD ELRIC OF FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

**Mexico: Maybe we should go after his autograph**

**GREAT IDEA**

* * *

><p><em>France? But-wait...ohhhhh. I see. I'll just punch him in the jaw, later. But wait, Obama said I can't do that anymore...Damn...But...This can be an exception, right? <em>

_If he's bored, why not let him hang out with some other cats? That should keep him busy! My cat loves to play with others! Especially England's cute cat, though they end up fighting, too. _

_How is wanting to become one with everybody not creepy? _

_-U.S.A._

_P.S. Uhhhh, my cat sent something, I think?_

* * *

><p>You could sue him, my bosses do not have that much of a problem... they know that I am bit touchy when it comes to personal space. He deserves it anyway.<p>

No, my cat is my baby and Francecat is out there... (trows knives at Francecat) You god dammed cat stop stalking my kitty! You see with that menace out there I can not let him out there.

He could be France... he is far more creepier in my opinion.

Mexico

P.D: I noticed... hehehe my cat started a trend.

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: Miauuuuuuuuuuuu (watching Switzerland video) "There is a Swiss cat... he should be awesome" Miau "Who is this?" (stares at the letter) Miaaaaaaaaaaaau "Another cat? wohoooooooooooooooooooooo"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Myahahahahaha!<em>

_Hello, Mexigato, it's the amazing Americat! How have we never met before, meow? Well, now you can be graced with the honor of knowing me, so it's ok! Hey, is it true you call your owner "Momma"? That's so wierd! I thought your owner was a guy? Well, whatever~, meoooow. _

_Later!_

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Miau?<p>

hello? May I ask why you are amazing miau? Francecat is out there... miau, he is just waiting miau. Momma keeps him away with knives miauuuuuuuuu I have the best momma in the world miau.

Okay I always wanted to know about other cats miauuu I only know Nihoneko, and the others from my family miauu. Borincat told me that you are annoying miau.

He takes care of me miau... he stopped my death when he found me, and he took care of me like a momma does miauu So in my logic he is a momma miauuuuuuuuuu

Okay mia

Mexigato

* * *

><p><strong>Noticed that Mexigato is nicer to Americat, than Mexico towards United States; there is a reason for that... Mexigato is not Mexico with all his traumas and history, he is a pampered and sometimes overprotected cat. Not that he is spoiled, he just does not have the same rough history with Americat than the one that Mexico has with the United States...<strong>

**Mexigato: Ne~ MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


	89. Panama 10

**Querétaro maybe your paranoia is getting out of hand, I know, that is the thing that makes you the safest state of Mexico**

**México: But you went overboard sending a bomb**

**Qro: Panama city deserved it, Panama just see what your capital sent to Mom when you were in your happy place**

**Gjto: We dare you to tell us that she did not deserve it**

* * *

><p><em>Idiot,<em>

_that's such an obvious lie~ I may be a capital, but I still know what's going on lately. Come on, there are lots of others you haven't actually considered!_

_And not all of the other nations are jerks, you know? _

_Whatever you wish, oh Great Queen. Let's all hail the ruler of the flower kingdom! Not._

_I can make fun of your name all I want, and there's nothing you can do about it Queenie._

_I think you don't agree with women in general because you're not meant to understand them. I think you'll just have to stick with flowers and men._

_Que rayos importa? La cosa es que quiero decirte lo que pienso de ti. De como eres un afeminado a como eres un paciente de un sicologo. Y si no quieres defenderte, no me importa. Porque de todas maneras voy a ganar._

_Signed,_

_Annabelle \ Panama city._

_P.S. ... Wait, where is Dani anyways? He isn't in his corner anymore._

* * *

><p>Daniel<p>

You are back?

Sorry if Querétaro ¬¬, sent to your capital a bomb and accidentally you received it and exploded in your face.

You see he was pissed off because your sister has turned me into an asexual guy and has not stopped of insulting me.

I am sorry for the bomb.

How could I make it up for you?

Qro: He has not stopped smacking my head AUCH you AUCH know AUCH

David

Mexico

P.D: Si eres Ciudad de Panama, NI TE MOLESTES EN CONTESTAR


	90. Puerto Rico 19

**NOW ANOTHER FROM PUERTO RICO**

**Mexigato: Miauuuuuuuuuuu "Yay"**

**Mexico: Okay**

**I have a cat and it is going to have kittens**

**Mexico: Nobody needs to know that **

**I know but I just wanted to tell, and it is proved that Mexico is more alike Spain that what he wants to admit**

**Mexico: I am not like Spain, I am not, I am not, I am not.**

**What do you think about my OC so far**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Bitch._

_Riiiight. Just checking._

_Well sorry! Netherlands came out of nowhere and grabbed me while I was playing with my frogs, and...I was...staring at Caterpillar's eyebrows...I mean...they're huge..._

_Uh, what was I writing about? Forget it._

_She doesn't have one yet. Ehehe...I haven't given her one ye-OW! THAT HURT!_

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. The hell...? My cat is reading a paper full of miaus..._

_P.S.S. Yes you are. Yes you are. Yes you are. YES YOU ARE. :D_

* * *

><p>Quique<p>

Como sea

Okay. But you know my policy "The respect of the others rights is the peace"

Really? In first place... WHAT THE HELL WAS ENGLAND DOING THERE!

Why you do not let her choose one?

Te quiere

David

P.D: I told you, MY CAT IS AWESOME HE IS STARTING A TREND AMONG THE CATS

P.D.D: NO I AM NOT, I AM NOT LIKE SPAIN, I NEVER WAS I WILL NEVER BE

* * *

><p><em>Miau Mexigato,<em>

_NOOO! JEFE EVEN HAS CUTE LITTLE FROGGIES FOLLOW HIM! THAT MAKES HIM THE CUTEST OWNER IN THE UNIVERSE!_

_NO~! MIAUU! FLOWER BOY! FLOWER BOY! FLOWER BOY!_

_From the best cat with the CUTEST Jefe,_

_Borincat_

* * *

><p>Miauuuuu Borincat<p>

BUT MOMMA DOES NOT NEED CUTE THINGS FOLLOWING HIM TO BE THE CUTEST MOMMA IN THE UNIVERSE MIAUUUUUUU

YOU WANT ME TO GO INTO NEWSPAINGATO MODE! MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

From the one with the CUTEST MOMMA

Mexigato


	91. Nicaragua 14

**Mexico: Everyone is recognizing your awesome my cat.**

**Mexigato. Miauuuuuuuuuuuuu "I am the first country cat that has thought about sending letters"**

**Mexico: Exactly my cat**

**Mexigato. Miauuuu Miaaaaaaaau "You are the best momma"**

**Mexico. I AM NOT MOMMA**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano~<em>

_Ah, okay. That might be why mi gata is somehow using a pencil to write on a paper..._

_Si, your cat is very cute._

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Hola hermana<p>

My cat is using his paws in my old writing machine

Are you sure that she is using a pencil, cats do not have thumbs

Thank you ne~ He is so pretty ne~

Mexico

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexigato~<em>

_Ummm, Él Salvador has a cat, but he's scary. He has a scar on his face and learned how to use a gun O_O _

_Thene there's Guategato. She's kind of boring... and then there's Colombikitty... *hiss*_

_Miau, si! Ricakitty and I are twin cats miau~_

_Nicakitty~_

* * *

><p>Miau Nicakitty<p>

Are miau ne~, that is strange miauu ne~

Sometimes when I get mad miauuuuuu ne~ I transform in a big enormous cat miau

It is a ocelote I think miau

Guategato says that my headband that is in my neck is hers miau

CHIAPAS IS MINE MIAUUUU

Why you are hissing at Colombikitty miau.

Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu I want a twin miauu

Mexigato

* * *

><p><span>First group Family with all of the Antique Vice Royalty of New...<span>

Mexico: YOU SAY THAT AND I WILL KILL YOU

**Nica: what's the point of having all of us here?**

**Gonzales: I'm trying group therapy**

**Él Salvador: *glares at Guatemala***

**Honduras:...how come only me and Él Salvador have collars on?**

**Gonzales: because you both annoy me *presses button***

**Honduras and Él Salvador: OW!**

**Nica:... I need to get one of those...**

**Costa Rica: wait, why am I here?**

**Gonzales: I need at least ONE normal person...**

**Gundam: I'm going to murder you in your sleep.**

**Gonzales:...*presses button***

**Gundam: OW!**

**Nica:... now I REALLY need one of those...**

**Gonzales: Before we start someone has to get here... FOR LORD'S SAKE WE HAVE TO DRAG HIS ASS...**

**Mexico. Shut up I am here if you did not notice... do not expect me to say much**

**Gonzales: Hablando del rey de Roma... **

**Mexico: (Notices all the stares and glares) WHAT? Dr Gonzales made me come here**

**Guatemala: Return my hat (He talks about Chiapas)**

**Mexico. It is mine, also I need it.**

**Guatemala: Do not care. RETURN MY HAT BASTARD**

**Mexico: (ignores him)**

**Dr Gonzales: If you do not behave I will make you eat something disgusting**

**Mexico: I ate mosquitos eggs...**

**Dr Gonzales: England's scones**

**(everyone shuts up)**

**Mexico: Bastard using my own intimidating ****techniques**

* * *

><p>Oi Evemiliana, you do mind if I put Mexico in the group therapy. If you mind I will just take him out<p>

Dr Gonzales: If you take him away I will not progress in his treatment


	92. Panama 11

**You know not being in DA has made me lose many news... you see there is a possible Mexico**

**Mexico. So if that Mexico comes... I will be free**

**Yeah and you will not be famous**

**Well why sadden myself out, I will use the time left until a canon Mexico appears.**

**For some reason I will feel happy and sad at the same time... I put a lot of my effort in this cute but a little bit crazy thing**

**Mexico. I am not that little**

**SO SEND LETTERS FROM ALL THE COUNTRIES BECAUSE WHEN I GET INFORMED THAT MEXICO HAS A CANON, THIS FIC WILL BE OVER**

* * *

><p><em>Mexico! :D<em>

_You won't guess what I found! I found a kitten!_

_He's adorable! And he's so~ small!_

_It's the cutest kitten I've ever seen!_

_Looks like Annabelle's cat is going to have a playmate! :D_

_I heard you have a cat too! How's he like?_

_Emocionado!_

_Dani \ Panama_

* * *

><p>Danielito<p>

REALLY MAYBE THAT IS YOUR NATION CAT

Umm no comment about that.

Maybe, I will have to see it before I have an opinion

NO DO NOT SUBMIT THAT POOR KITTY TO THAT TORTURE PLEASE

He is chocolate brown, with darker spots, a bandana in his neck

and a flower band in his tail

Happy

David

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>You know if for some reason I feel disappointed a lot by Himaruya's Mexico then I will pretend that he does not exist... but still my OC will not appear. So I will not write for Hetalia anymore about Mexico unless that someone sends me a request because the person liked my Mexico.<strong>

**Maybe we should have been more patient, the ones who wanted a Mexico and we should have not done OC's so that way we would not have the need to abandon the characters that we made with so much time and effort, at least from my part. Because giving him a right personality is hard because we are a walking contradiction.**

**Just saying.**

**Remember Hetalia Axis Powers is property of Himaruya Hidekaz, so he has the last word.**


	93. Puerto Rico 20

**Mexico: Hey you are alright**

**Do not worry David**

**Mexico: But you look a bit depressed**

**You will not be famous**

**Mexico. You can make me famous here in ... I can NOT believe that I am cheering for you to continue torturing me... Maybe enough famous that well maybe. You know what I am talking about**

**Really? (hopeful look)**

**Mexico: Sure why not? What is the worst that can happen? "For some reason I think that Me estoy metiendo en camisa de once varas"**

**OKAY, THE WORLD DOES NOT NEED A DEPRESSED ME! IT NEEDS MORE SADISTIC ME SO THAT I CAN MAKE YOU FAMOUS**

**Mexico: "Why the hell I had to feel sorry for her? STUPID CONSCIENCE"**

* * *

><p><em>Niño de Flor,<em>

_HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? THOSE FOOLS TRIED TO TAKE MY ISLAND! Spain didn't seem happy either when he got there..._

_She wants me to choose. I don't know why. I guess it's like the thing when parents choose the child's name...or take suggestions for the name. _

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. The world gets weirder and weirder..._

_P.S.S. Whatever...New SPAIN~._

* * *

><p>Quique<p>

YOU THINK THAT HE WAS MAD AT YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE SPANKING THAT HE GAVE TO ME FOR NOT TAKING CARE OF YOU WHEN I WAS TRYING TO MAKE HONDURAS BEHAVE... ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Look in a Names book, there should some names that both of you like

Te quiere

Mexico

P.D: Ni que lo digas

P.D.D. I AM NOT NEW SPAIN, I AM NOT LIKE SPAIN, I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM, HE IS JUST...

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: Miauuu "What happened?" Miauuuuuuuuuuuu "Why that crazy girl was sad?"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Miau Mexigato,<em>

_AT LEAST JEFE DOESN'T SEE IMAGINARY CREATURES!_

_HAVE YOU EVER SEEN TAINGATO MODE? I NEVER FORGET WHAT MOMMY TAUGHT ME! BRING IT ON!_

_From the best cat,_

_Borincat_

* * *

><p>HIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS<p>

DO NOT MAKE FUN OF THEM HISSSSSSSSS THEY ARE REAL

YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN ME IN FUCKING NEWSPAINGATO MODE

OR MORE KNOW AS THE MOOD THAT I TRANSFORM IN AN OCELOTE

SO BRING IT ON 

Mexigato

* * *

><p><strong>Hososososo<strong>

**This cat fight will be interesting**

**A KITTY FIGHT...**


	94. Nicaragua 15

**So here I am... I am still bit depressed, maybe if I had known about hetalia earlier then I would have enough time to make a Mexico and making that OC famous**

**Mexico: Really your bad omen is spreading ne~ SO STOP BEING DEPRESSED**

**But the great plans that I had for you, all the comics that I made**

**Mexico. There are only three comic and one that you have not drawn yet about alcohol**

**Still all the ideas that I had**

**Mexico: Lets go with the letter I do not need you making me depressed, I can do that on my own**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano~<em>

_Mi gata is using her mouth to write with the pencil. She's so smart~_

_De nada hermano~_

_Nicaragua_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wow<p>

Using her mouth ne~

No my cat is a bit lazier, he uses my old writing machine I said.

I think that he has seen me use the computer a lot.

Tu gata is also cute

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato. Miauuuuuuuuuuuu "I am outside of my house, the bad omen of that crazy girl is spreading" miau<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexigato~<em>

_Miau~ really? Remind me to not make you mad._

_Guategato is annoyed that I agreed on Belizcat's owner's independence miau._

_And I hiss at Colombikitty because she stole my hairbow... she never gave it back miau..._

_Aww, I'll try to find a twin for you miau~_

_Nicakitty_****

* * *

><p>Hola Nicakitty<p>

Miau? It is rare that I get mad miau

Guategato gets annoyed at me because he thinks that my momma stole Chiapas miau

Oh so you hiss at her because the same reason that Guategato hisses at me miau

It is not necessary miau

Mexigato

* * *

><p><span>Group therapy with Doctor Gonzales<span>

**Gonzales: is everyone here?**

**Nica: Belize is missing.**

**Gonzales: no one cares.**

**Guatemala: I do D:**

**Gonzales: no one cares.**

**Costa Rica:... can I leave now?**

**Gonzales: no. I might need you to help me stop one of their rampages... Nicaragua, you're up first.**

**Nica: okay...**

**-two hours later-**

**Nica: and that's why I had self-hatred and cut myself.**

**Everyone else:...**

**Nica:... what?**

**Él Salvador: hermana, you're messed up.**

**Gonzales: *pushes button***

**Él Salvador: OW!**

**Nica: we're all messed up... that's why we're in therapy.**

**Costa Rica: hey!**

**Nica: shut up.**

**Mexico: Umm you know? ne~ I think that the thing that has made us messed up is not Spain... or even that thing that I have as a neighbor**

**Dr Gonzales: You are talking... without taking out my bazooka**

**Mexico: You see there is a greater cause of our traumas, the reason that El Salvador has developed another personality, the reason that Nica used to hate herself...**

**Dr Gonzales: Umm yeah**

**Guatemala: SPIT IT OUT CORN BRAIN**

**Mexico: IT IS FAULT OF OUR FUCKING POLITICIANS, THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE WAS CAUSED BY POLITICIANS, THE WAR WITH UNITED STATES WAS CAUSED BY POLITICIANS, THE BOSSES HAVE THE RESPONSIBILITY OF OUR TRAUMAS NE~ The worst day of my life it was the 2 of October of 1968, the killing spree in Tlatelolco, my bosses made me kill my citizens, civilians, people that could have been great...**

**(starts narrating two hours later)**

**Mexico. And even if I know that they are responsible I can not do anything about it because they are my bosses**

**Dr Gonzales: That is the most that I heard you talk**


	95. Perú 3

**Okay lets see how many time I have left to make my Mexico famous here in **

**Mexico: (Sigh) Really you won't stop talking about it **

**Ummm... NO**

**Mexico: You are strange, oh come on it is not like a Mexico will appear soon**

**You are right David**

**Mexico: Finally got you to shut up**

* * *

><p><em>Hi Mexico! Haiti here! I'm staying at Peru's house for a while...<em>

_So, as you may have heard, Panama's sister verbally flipped Peru off and now he's go a vendetta against Panama too. I've hidden the ammunition so he can't shoot anyone. But he's got a katana somewhere in the house and I have no idea where it might be._

_Tell Panama to be on his guard, please. D:_

_Um, in the meantime, m-maybe we should talk to Panama's sister and get them to reconcile. Peru's really hard to appease after he gets mad though, so that might not work so well... anyway, it can't hurt to try, I guess._

_We should discuss this as soon as possible! Who knows what Peru'll do if we let this simmer for too long._

_Haiti_

_P.S.: Our therapists are probably planning something sinister against both of us._

* * *

><p>Hi Haiti.<p>

Yeah I know, she did worse to me remember, okay first restrain him, use cloroformo to sleep him.

I will do not worry.

WHAT SO YOU EXPECT ME TO GO TO TALK TO THAT BITCH, NEVER IN THIS LIFE MADAME,

I will not go to talk to her Haiti and that is final, she called me fag, made me asexual and had not stopped insulting me.

Mexico

P.D: Maybe

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonzales<span>

**Dr Gonzales: So, who do you fear the most?**

**Mexico: I do not fear anyone**

**Dr Gonzales: Is France in the window...**

**Mexico: OH SHIT FRANCE (jumping and climbing to a bookcase, then he notices that the doctor was messing with him) BASTARD**

**Dr Gonzales: So**

**Mexico: France is a pervert that freaks me out, I do not exactly fear him I JUST DO NOT LIKE WHEN HE COMES INTO MY PERSONAL SPACE**


	96. Nicaragua 16

**I am not that depressed anymore horray**

**Mexico: ¬¬ Really all that chocolate made you crazier than usual**

**Evemiliana you will see a change of the theme of the therapy hope that you do not mind... is that I need to know this**

**Mexico: Childhood right**

**Exactly my friend**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano~<em>

_Mi gata just seems to like to occupy herself, I guess._

_Da nada~_

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Hola hermana<p>

Well changing the subject I want to know something...

This is hard

Was I really that mean as a kid?

No hay problema

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: miau "My letter"<strong>

**Mexico: Oh yeah here is**

**Mexigato. Miauuuuuuuuuuuu **

* * *

><p><em>Hola mexigato miau~<em>

_Oh, okay __miau~_

_Miau? Guategato does gripe about that miau..._

_Colombikitty is also mean to me, miau..._

_Okay, miau._

_Nicakitty_

* * *

><p>Ne~ miau Nicakitty<p>

Miau

Si miau, he will never stop complaining about that miau

I think that Guategato thinks that I am mean to him miau

But most of the time I just leave him alone mia

Miauuuuu

Mexigato

* * *

><p><span>Another Family Therapy with Dr Gonzales and the Vice Royal<span>

México. DO NOT SAY IT 

**Nica: that does make sense. All of my issues all stemmed from my crappy politicians.**

**Él Salvador: same here.**

**Honduras:...si...**

**Gonzales: now that we have identified tp problem, what do you think we can do to help you get better.**

**Guatemala: umm, not pick crappy politicians?**

**Gonzales: that would help.**

**Mexico. Says the one who no voted (glares at Dr Gonzales) Remember 2006 elections.**

**Dr Gonzales. Cof cof.. Let's change the subjetc (glares at Mexico)**

**Mexico: "This will be bad for me"**

**Dr Gonzales: So how were your childhoods?**

**Guatemala: Crap**

**Mexico: Crap**

**Dr Gonzales: (glares at Mexico) Okay how this person (points to Mexico) was with you when you were kids?**

**Mexico: Let the wave of insults start**

* * *

><p>I am better now<p>

Mexico when he was a child was not a very nice person... he had to mature a little bit faster because he was the one in charge.

It is not like he wanted to be mean he just had to be


	97. United States 10

**Mexico: Okay relax Mexico, relax, you can do it you can do it**

**(It is heard a honhonhonhon)**

**Mexico. (Takes out his protection scones) IF YOU ARE FRANCE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE**

**honhonhonhon**

**Mexico: I AM SERIOUS ABOUT THAT..**

**(Outside)**

**Hososososo (yeah I laugh like that, I am reproducing a taped France laugh just for the heck of it)**

**(inside)**

**Mexico. Wait a minute (takes a heavy book, the bible maybe, he crept to the window that I am and smacks my head with it) THAT FUCKING LAUGH HAS NO WAY TO BE CONFUSED**

* * *

><p><em>France isn't worth the trouble of hiring a lawyer. And besides, punching him is more satisfying. As for my boss...He says I need to "set a good example by refraining from lashing out". Whatever. I'll just punch him anyway. If he tries to tattle on me, I'll have England say I didn't.<em>

_...Alright, whatever you say, smother. 8D (Ha! get it? Smother? Mother? XD I am so hilarious.)Seriously, I'm sure the little guy is tougher than you give him credit for. Let him live a little!_

_France is annoying, but he's not a real threat. Russia, on the other hand...He could be dangerous..._

_Well, I'm gonna go start cooking dinner. Bye!_

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>Then threaten him to castrate him... and afterward make him England's scones, hehehehe that makes him run like a little girl. Umm France should be the one setting the good example, FOR LORD'S SAKE HE IS OLDER THAN YOU, HE SHOULD CONTROL HIS FREAKING HORMONES.<p>

Everyone is innocent until proven otherwise. And also we are talking about France, he has not so much credibility.

When I am supposed to laugh? ¬¬

Maybe, he could drag my writing machine outside...

But Francecat... okay, I will teach to my cat how to maul anything France related.

He tried to rape me twice, I do not want to experiment that experience again.

Okay

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: Miau<strong>

**Honhonhon miaou**

**Mexigato: Miau (it appears from nowhere a knife) Miauuuuu miaaaau miau "I dare you, I dare you fucking pervert cat I have a knife and I know how to use it!"**

**Francecat. Miaouuuuuuuu miaooooooou "But Mexigato, Nii san just wants to show you the power of L'amour"**

**Mexigato: (mauls towards France with the knife still in his mouth) Miauuuuuuuuuuuu "GET AWAY YOU STUPID CAT" (then points the knife towards Francecat neck)**

**Francecat: Miaouuuuuuu miiiiiiiiiiiiiaooooooou "Okay okay, just do not cut my vital regions s'il vous plaît" (gets the hell out of there)**

**Mexigato. Miau "Hum" (goes towards the writing machine to answer Americat letter)**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Mexigato!<em>

_I'm amazing because I'm The Hero! And France cat is no big deal! Just scratch him or tell him where England-cat is, meow! ...your momma sounds kinda scary..._

_Nihoneko is my very good friend! Maybe the three of us can meet up some time, meow! _

_Really, meow? Maybe he is nice after all. I always thought he was mean, because he argues with my owner! _

_See ya, meow!_

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Hey Americat miau<p>

Really, THAT IS SO AWESOME MIAUUUUUUUUU

Well I used today the same that does momma when Francecat owner comes here miau... something about cutting vital regions ne~miau.

Momma has short temper miau

That will be good miau, but Nihoneko owner is not in the best condition miau

Like I said Momma gets annoyed easily miau. He argues with everyone miau.

He is nice but a bit strange miau

Okay miauuuuuuu

Mexigato


	98. Puerto Rico 21

**Another one from Puerto Rico**

**Mexico. Mi gato is strange, it seems like he has gotten bigger after reading his letter**

**Mexigato: (more like ocelot, bigger and angrier) HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Mexico: Hey you are fine... where are you going, remember to...**

* * *

><p><em>Niño de Flor,<em>

_Haha! :D_

_Look, just forget about the names! Me and two provinces have to go...deal with some important business._

_Mayagüez: Yo Papá! I found the rope! Hey tío! Can I see your kitty? :3_

_LATER!_

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. My cat has been irritable lately. What did your cat write to it? He's hissing, and it's creeping me out(he didn't even let me hold him!)_

* * *

><p>Quique<p>

What important business? DO NOT KILL QUERETARO IT WAS MEXICO'S STATE FAULT

Ummm yeah, wohoooooooooooo you did not call me like a girl

Okay

DO NOT DO SOMETHING STUPID

Te quiere

David

P.D: My cat has turned into a ocelot, and I think that he was going to you house

* * *

><p><strong>Mexiocelot: HISSSSSSSSSSSS "Stupid Borincat, now I am pissed and in NewSpaingato mode"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hisssssss! Weak little MOUSE!,<em>

_HISSSS! NO THEY ARE NOT! EXCEPT REALITY FLOWER BOY!_

_I DARE YOU F*CKER! I DARE YOU!_

_MY CAPITAL. NOW.,_

_Borincat_

* * *

><p>(appears a ocelot of .75 m of large with a big knife in his mouth)<p>

I AM HERE YOU ASSHOLE GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

AND THEY ARE REAL IDIOT YOU JUST DO NOT HAVE THE GIFT

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Mexiocelote

* * *

><p>Do not worry, Momma is going to stop his kitty<p>

I just know it


	99. Perú 4

**Another from Haiti... and some twins that speak Portuguese... what are you doing**

**Mexico. Just making sure that if they come I will make them behave**

**And you just have to take out the scythe**

**Mexico: What! You have any problem (menacing me with that)**

**No no one**

* * *

><p><em>M-Mexico! It's terrible! I've been kidnapped by weird Portuguese-speaking twins and they're going to roast me over a fire! AND they have dynamite! Oh hell, I'm probably going to die... but before I do, I just want you to know that you're a really nice guy and a good friend. Well, time to face my doom. T_T<em>

_..._

_Uau, Peru recebe muitas cartas._

_/É incrível./_

_Hi Mexico. Is sunny at your place? Maybe we pay visit after playing at Peru's house, yes? :3_

_/Yes, definitely visit Mexico, will be fun! :D/_

_And Panama?_

_/Sister of Panama sounds like fun person, yes./_

_Cannot find Peru right now. Maybe we go to Mexico right now?_

_/Maybe.../_

_Okay, we discuss and then tell you. Bye for now, Mexico~! When we visit you we bring dymanite~!_

_/Bye-bye! :D/_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>HAITIIIIIIII I WILL GO TO RESCUE YOU DO NOT WORRY... And thank you.<p>

Yeah it is sunny, and my scythe looks so good in sunlight, or in your throats

You would not fucking dare you little bastards.

If you do I will have no remorse into sending you to the other world

and not with La Catrina

Or that hot chick like you described her,

Oh no I will send you with the Abuela Coatlicue

And she is old and bad

Adiosito

Mexico


	100. Colombia 1

**First one from Colombia **

**Mexico: Another one that calls me a girl**

**Oh silly, you are supposed to be cute**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexico!<em>

_Its your Older sis, Colombia. _

_How are you hermana? Surely that Americano freak isn't bothering you, right? (or thinking that your un nina)_

_Anyways, Im soo bored! Wanna go and play some futbol?_

_...argh, i will need to kill argentina n his stupido culo!_

_Anyways, see you later nina! _

_Because I am visiting! (Mujajaja, Puerto Rico told me to come)_

_Ciao hermano,_

_Juanita Andrea Torres _

_Colombia_

_P.S. I sent you some Empanadas, hope you enjoy them!_

* * *

><p>Hola Colombia<p>

I may look like a sixteenish , but I asure you that I am older than you (pout)

I AM NOT HERMANA; I thought that you liked him... no he is not bothering me, we are in a mood of tolerance

For some reason (I am very grateful at this) he never has teased me by that

Of course.

What the hell he had done this time?

I AM NOT A NIÑA

Okay

Ciao? It is not that Italian

David Espinosa

México

P.D: Ummm gracias


	101. Nicaragua 17

**You know Mexico**

**Mexico: WHAT!**

**You only make yourself depressed**

**Mexico: Why do you say that?**

**Just saying**

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermano,<em>

_well... You kind of were un culo... Not as much as Spain was, but it still kind of hurt..._

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Nica<p>

You know that I did not mean to be?

It is complicated to explain.

Maybe I just took a lot after Spain after all

(sighs)

Maybe I will tell you my reasons... someday

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexiocelote. (se transforma en Mexigato) Wait Taincat, I need to answer this (goes to the writing machine that he took)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexigato~<em>

_Guategato seems to complain a lot miau~_

_Really? I've never seen you be mean to him, miau~_

_Nicakitty_

* * *

><p>Miau<p>

Yes he does miau,

I only have known Momma for about two years miau

So how was him before miau

Mexigato

* * *

><p><span>Family therapy with Dr Gonzales Vice royalty of New Spain version... hey I could write the title without interruptions<span>

**Guatemala: This country over there *points at Mexico* was an ass. **

**-hour long rant later-**

**Gonzales: OKAY! El Salvador?**

**El Salvador: well... **

**Honduras:...**

**Nica:...**

**Costa Rica:...can I PLEASE go now? The awkward is too much to handle!**

**Gonzales: no... talking about it umm where is México? Oh there you are can you tell us why you were like that**

**Mexico. I am getting out of here (sad look in his eyes) I told you that, THIS was a bad idea (takes out his scythe) And do not dare to make me stay here**


	102. Philippines 1

**Maria was right about many Philippines being out there**

**Mexico: Yeah ne~, what a short letter **

* * *

><p><em>Kumusta (hello) Mexico!<em>

_Hi,it's Philippines,remember me? Your "lost" brother (as you said it.) How have you been?_

_Can you tell Texas to stop trying to shoot me everytime I talk to Cali? It gets really annoying sometimes..._

_Philippines (Lorenzo de Verde Roxas)_

* * *

><p>Hola Filipinas<p>

Of course I remember you.

Fine, here therapist that made me relieve my worst moments but fine

Umm you know that Texas will never listen to me.

Mexico

David Espinosa


	103. Puerto Rico 22

**Mexico: (gets out) **

**Ummm Mexico**

**Mexico. I am going to look for a very bad cat**

**Okay**

* * *

><p><em>Tío Mexico,<em>

_San Juan here. Papá already left and don't worry, he's not going to kill Queretaro or any of your children._

_Don't worry, I'll fix any damages Papá, Mayagüez, and Aguadilla make during their 'mission'._

_But oddly, Puerto Rico told me to lock the doors and windows. Hm._

_Con amor,_

_San Juan_

_P.S. O-Ocelot? U-Um, Borincat is s-scaring me. He started hissing and making these weird sounds that seem like hissing but...a-and his claws seem to have grown a bit longer...a-and he's gotten really aggressive..._

_P.S.S. He just left. Should I-I be concerned?_

* * *

><p>Hello this is Guanajuato<p>

I am here taking care of Querétaro, how could have him be so careless.

Thank God, Querétaro is one my best friends we are really close

Okay.

Weird, Mom went out mumbling something about a bad cat.

Guanajuato

P.D: Do not worry whatever is happening I trust mom

* * *

><p><strong>Inari chan: (my cat) Here we are in a match between two great contenders oh what is that<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*tries to swipe at Mexiocelot* So the Mouse came scurrying out?<em>

_HISSSSSS! THIS WILL BE FUN!_

_Taíngato_

* * *

><p>(dodges him)<p>

Grrrrrrrrrrrr do not understimate me you bastard grrrrrrr

(a knife is trowed towards them, they saw an angry shadow)

MOMMA, WHY ARE YOU TROWING KNIVES AT US

Mexico. BOTH OF YOU ARE VERY BAD KITTIES, NE~ IF YOU DO NOT STOP THIS NONSENSE I WILL MAKE YOU EAT ENGLAND'S FOOD


	104. Puerto Rico 23

**Mexico: MAL GATO, MALO MALO ESO NO SE HACE**

* * *

><p><em>Niño de Flor,<em>

_Well, we're back._

_Aguadilla: We could've been gone longer if Peru didn't come home before we got there._

_Mayagüez: AHAHAHA! DID YOU SEE THOSE LITTLE RUNTS' FACES? Peru could of gone a bit easier on them though..._

_True, true._

_And where the hell is my cat?_

_Mayagüez: Um, look outside..._

_WHAT THE HELL?_

_Freaking Flower Boy!,_

_Enrique_

* * *

><p>What! The knife was aimed towards my cat<p>

and yours,

I just came here to stop the cat fight.

David

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: ...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>MIAUUUUU! WHERE DID HE COME FROM?<em>

_*glares at Mexigato* YOU TOLD HIM DIDN'T YOU? HISSSSSS! FREAKING FLOWER BOY!_

_Puerto Rico: BORINCAT! COME HERE. NOW._

_Oh no..._

* * *

><p>MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU IT IS NOT LIKE MOMMA CAN UNDERSTAND CAT<p>

MOMMA?

Mexico: (looks disappointed towards his cat)

I AM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MOMMA I WILL NOT GET IN FIGHTS...

unless it is France, MOMMA SORRY I AM VERY SORRY (turns back into his mexigato form

Momma do not leave me MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mexico: (sighs and scops his cat) Why the hell you were acting like that?

* * *

><p><em>Puerto Rico: Borincat, what the hell-*sighs*<em>

_Jefe? You're not mad, right? RIGHT?_

_Lo siento! Tell me you're not mad! You still think I'm the best cat in the world, RIGHT?_

_Puerto Rico: I...have no idea what you're trying to say._

_*sulks* Jefeeeee..._


	105. Philippines 2

**Mexico: Most of the impostors, as you say are girls right**

**Hosososososo**

**Mexico: Hey Lorenzo , it is me or all women in the world are crazy... I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND, CRAZY IS GOOD**

* * *

><p><em>Dear David,<em>

_That's good. :) I haven't seen you in a while._

_Therapist? Now,why would you need that?_

_Oh,right,he doesn't listen to ANYBODY! That leaves me with only one choice..._

_Lorenzo_

* * *

><p>Hola Lorenzo<p>

And how are you?

It is complicated, it looks that all the shit that I have gotten through is catching me up.

What? Talk to well you know the nation that I have as a neighbor, or just kick his ass

Do not kick his ass that hard okay

David

P.D: I am serious, if you cause him more harm than necessary I will hunt you down and use my scythe to kill you

Understood n_n


	106. United States 11

**You know you two are getting along.**

**Mexico: So what, we can work together especially if we agree about something**

**Like France being a pervert**

**Mexico: The last time that something like this happened was in the sixties I think.**

**Ummm what**

**Mexico: Remember the pill, we got along at that time...**

**I want to know something, where did you get the idea?**

**Mexico: I do not want to talk about it**

* * *

><p><em>Apparently age doesn't matter. A lot of people rely on me, so I need to be "responsible". Of course, I'm the Hero, so I can handle the pressure! Not that I feel pressured, hahaha...<em>

_Cool! He can practice by attacking pieces of meat with French perfume on them! ...I need to see that. Video tape the carnage for me!_

_Yeah, France tries to rape everyone… At the very least you're not England. He has to deal with him all the time, since they're so close. You know, I've been thinking about trying to develop a "France repellant". Something you can spray in the air to make him leave you alone. Interested in helping to make it? You can have all the free repellant you want if you do!_

_Write to you later,_

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>If you say so... I still think that France should act more mature, he is like a horny teenager, and we are supposed to e the brats not him.<p>

I knew that you had a brain; that is a great idea. Okay, and also I think I should send it to France, no better leave it in a surprise.

But not right now, my cat is grounded. He got pissed and tried to kill Borincat. I never thought that he had a temper.

Another great idea, and of course I am interested. I t is for the safety of all of us, like the time of the pill. I still criunge at the thought of many little Frances that could be out there.

May I suggest something, the repellant should smell like England's scones, like I said so many times, he goes away screaming like a little girl at the smell of those.

Okay

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: MIAAAUUUUUUUU "I AM SORRY MOMMA" MIIIIIIIAAAAAU "Please do not hate me momma" <strong>

**Mexico: O do not hate you, but still you have to eat that.**

**Mexigato: (eyes his plate with fermented shark fin) "BUT THIS STINKS, EVEN I, AS A CAT CAN NOT EAT THIS, MOMMAAAAAA"**

**Mexico: Be grateful that I did not make you eat England's food**

* * *

><p><em>I know, right? No one else appreciates me, meow. You're nice! I like you! <em>

_Really? Awesome! Mauling is fun, meow~. I recently protected my owner in a similar manner from the evil-red-commie-bastard Russia monster! _

_Oh, yeah. I remember my owner was really worried about Nihoneko's owner when that disaster happened. It made me sad to think of all the poor people who died, meow... _

_All owners are strange, meow! I mean, they sleep at night for goodness sake! How weird is that?_

_Let's play together sometime, meow!_

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Thanks miau... and how many other cats have you saved, what have you saved, because heroes save things and owners right miau.<p>

What is a evil-red-commie-bastard Russia monster? Is he that bad... I should scracth his face if he gets near of Momma. I usually only try to kill the owner of Francecat.

Momma was also worried, he still feels like he owes Nihoneko owner, about an earthquake in 1985 miau... Miau miau it was terrible miau one of the worst things said Momma was ... ummm nuclear disaster I think miau.

But miau, many animals sleep at night miau, maybe owners are like that, still I think if more than ten owners do it miau then it should be normal to them miau.

I would love to that miau

Mexigato

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me<strong>

**Mexico: If you insist, you see once I had a nightmare**

**You are scared about a nightmare hosososo**

**Mexico: Chibis Francia everywhere... muchos mini Francia ne~ all hovering over me AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **


	107. Nicaragua 18

**Oi, oi**

**Mexico: I need to be alone okay **

**Okay, okay.**

* * *

><p><em>Hermano,<em>

_I know you had your reasons. Please don't be upset, I was trying to be honest._

_Nica_

* * *

><p>Do not worry, I am fine. I know that.<p>

Really that bad huh?

Mexico

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonazales<span>

**Nica: I feel really bad now...**

**Honduras: I guess..**

**Guatemala: I don't**

**Nica: SHUT UP GUATEMALA NO ONE CARES!**

**Él Salvador:... what she said.**

**Nica:.. please come back Mexico... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..**

**Costa Rica: si**

**Gonzales: and now we're finally making progress.**

**Él Salvador: after what, 4 years?**

**Gonzales:...*pushes button***

**Él Salvador: OW!**

**Nica: *starts crying* i-I feel really bad!**

**Mexico: Calm down, I just need to be alone a little while**

**Dr Gonzales: Okay all of you this session is over**


	108. Panama 12

**You have already calmed down... you are really a drama...**

**Mexico: SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU**

**What a temper ¬¬**

* * *

><p><em>Mexico!<em>

_Nation Cat? What's that?_

_But it's true! He's so~ cute and adorable! _

_I'll send you a picture of him with the letter!_

_... right. That cat of her's is very VERY territorial. And aggressive. And completely anti-social._

_But my kitten is her complete opposite! _

_Your cat sounds unique. Maybe I could bring my kitty over one day to your house and have them play together! =^ ^=_

_Happy_

_Dani \ Panama_

_P.S. Cousin Peru doesn't want to kill me anymore! :D_

* * *

><p>Dani<p>

A nation cat, is the cat representation of your country, so he is like you but in cat version.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww it is so cute ne~

Yeah, keep your kitty away from her, because for some reason I feel that if you do not do that you will cause to your kitty a trauma

That is a great idea, bring him after this week, because my cat is grounded

David

Mexico

P.D: Really, how did you convince him


	109. Colombia 2

**AWWWWWWWW you watching so..**

**Mexico: (trows a knife towards her) I do not need to make public that**

**Now how I will make you drunk on sugar**

**Mexico: What!**

**Nothing**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexico!<em>

_Fine, fine, your YOUNGER sis. France told me to do that!_

_Oh well then to me you are! and NO. I DO NOT LIKE HIM! WHO TILD U THAT ANYWAYS?_

_Sweet! I'll totally beat your culo off of the field!_

_Ah, he stole some of my food and overfed my mule._

_Hahaha, you aren't body wise, but attitude wise? Yes._

_jaja, you noticed? I'm getting classes by Romano. Its wierd, like they copied off of our spanish or something!_

_Juanira Andrea Torres_

_Colombia_

_P.S. were they good? Puerto Rico and Costa Rica usually beg me for some!_

* * *

><p>Hola Colombia<p>

And may I ask why you are talking with France of all people

Why the hell all of you call me a girl! IT IS ANNOYING!

Okay, okay I understand that

Do not understimate me!

He suffers from a sickness, of he is just plain stupid... really his ego is obstructing his cerebral functions.

I do not understand... oh and I forgot I am asexual. Panama's capital made me give up with women

That is because Spanish, Italian, Portuguese and French are romace languages, that means that all of them come from Latin

David Espinosa

México

P.D: Yes, but I am feeling dizzy how much sugar did you put in these


	110. SpainII 1

**Another Spain... that is strange**

**Mexico: Are two Spain out there? I should answer, Oh what the hell, I have seen stranger things happen**

**Like what**

**Mexico: Like hell I am telling**

**You are mean**

**Mexico: You do not respect my privacy, so we are even**

* * *

><p><em>Mexico,<em>

_Hola mi querido~! How're you doing? I just wanted to check up on you to make sure things are going alright next to that /jerk/ America~!_

_Hope all is well~!_

_Papa Spain~!_

* * *

><p>Hola España<p>

Well I could be worse.

Panama's capital turned me into an asexual, my brothers still refer at me like hermana, that is annoying. I am preparing myself for the floods of every summer, you know the habitual. I am still with all those drug dealers. My therapist is not a bad person, but why did you with the help of Brazil and Canada dragged my ass in there.

I am not that crazy you know, maybe a little bit of multiple personality disorder, but that is all.

And do not dare to say that I have schizophrenia; all my friends that you call "Imaginary" are real you know, Quetzalcoalt is a great company, but Death is a pain in the ass, she is almost as pervert as France, thank god that she sees me as a son. She tried to teach me her seduction techniques.

I am a bit dizzy, I am not still over of getting drunk by sugar... hehehehehehehehehehehehe

In the bright side I HAVE THIS CUTIE NE~ (sends a photo of his cat) HE IS REALLY CUTE FUSOSOSOS...

OH SHIT I THOUGHT THAT I HAD THAT CONTROLLED... calm down Mexico, calm down, you are not like Spain, you are not like Spain... (it is sensed an akward atmosphere) hehehe cof cof

Talking about United States, I refuse to call him like the continent; we are in a mood of tolerance. We are working together in the invention of the century.

A FRANCE REPELLANT, JUST SPRAY IT AND YOU WILL FREE YOURSELF OF FRANCE

That is a great idea uh, and also is more convenient that carrying England's scones all the time, and using them like a repellant.

Hasta luego

Mexico


	111. Perú 5

**Is Friday Horraaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

**Mexico: You should be cleaning your house**

**I still have loads of time**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexico,<em>

_As you can see, I've made it home and gotten everything under control. Portugal's coming to pick up those evil little brats. In the meantime, I'm making them clean up my house._

_If they caused you any trouble, I apologize. They will be punished nicely for this... yes... hahahaha... =D_

_Peru_

_P.S.: Don't worry, they're not visiting you, nor do they have dynamite. There are partially-burned tampons all over my house, though. Bolivia is not going to like this. =_=_

* * *

><p>Hola Perú<p>

That is good, I do want those brats near of my house. Really, can they clean all that destruction.

Do not worry they did not come here. Okay, just do not harm then that much it could be classified as abuse.

Mexico

P.D: Hope that you clean all that before Bolivia sees


	112. Belice 4

**Mexico: (reads letter and faints)**

**Queretaro. Ummm mom?**

**Guanajuato: (reads letter, looks at Queretaro and blushes) This thing**

**Queretaro: Oh shit**

* * *

><p><em>querido hermano~<em>

_Nooooo~ no digas esoo se que en algun lugar habra alguien para ti ademas el yaoi con E.U.A no es bueno peguntale a inglatrra... anque si es con alguien mas no importa *¬* kehehe~_

_Wow nnca pense que esas cosas pudieran tener uso, ademas creeme si tu hubieras probado una de esas cosas tambien hubieras preferido estar con francia._

_quien diria que algo tan pequeño pudiera causar tanto daño alguien ne?_

_con cariño _

_catalina_

* * *

><p>Hermana<p>

DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO NE~ EN SERIO NO QUE LES PASA EN LA CABEZA A LAS MUJERES DE AHORA... SOLO PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO . GAY.

JAMAS EN LA VIDA, ODIO A FRANCIA LO DETESTO NE~

Bueno si, pero el aura maligna era lo que te advertia

Te quiere

Mexico


	113. Italy 2

**Mexico. Finally someone normal sends me a letter again**

**I am not sure if Italy enters in the normal category**

**Mexico: He is more normal than most of the people that had sent me a letter**

* * *

><p><em>Ve~ The meanings of the colors change, don't they? Green for me is for hope, joy and love, white for peace and honesty, and finally red is for bravery and strength, although many thing I can't fight T^T It's not true, I just...don't like to fight. You understand, si? Ve, Gino is happy you remembered him~! I'll bring him along next time :3 Well, hope to hear from you soon!<em>

_(Hope your therapy is going well too!)_

_- Feliciano Vargas_

* * *

><p>Hola Feliciano ne~<p>

Yes they do. Of course I know that you can fight, and that you are smarter than what others credit you for, you are almost like the father of the actual western culture, you know with the Renaissance. I know, really I do not see the point of so many wars ne~ Of course I understand.

How could I forget such a cute cat ne~ (hears angry meowing) You are also cute my cat.

That will make so happy my cat, well more like kitten he is so little.

I can not complain about my therapy

David Espinosa


	114. Argentina 1

**HOSOSOSOSOSOSO**

**Mexico: (twitch in the eye) Why? Why?**

**Oh come on, you can even have a civil conversation with United States**

**Mexico: But it is Argentina, the one who makes THE MOST fun of me, the one who I can not beat at futbol, IT IS THAT MOTHERFUCKER**

* * *

><p><em>HEY HERMANA!,<em>

_GUESS WHO IT IS! YOUR MOST AWESOME HERMANO IN AMÉRICA DEL SUR!_

_But enough is enough! I have a HUGE problem! Have you seen my dog? You know, the Dogo that I have that sulks in the corner for three hours everyday?_

_He got spooked by Peru's llama a few days ago and I have been looking everywhere for him! _

_HE'S VERY FRAGILE, AND CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE! _

_Plus, he can turn violent at the sound of guns, planes, or anything related to war(yeah...don't ask, just don't). Sometimes even yelling. So he could end up attacking someone._

_Call me if you see him,_

_Argentina_

* * *

><p>I AM NOT HERMANA DUMBASS<p>

You awesome, HA do not make me laugh, YOUR FUCKING EGO IS BIGGER THAN THE FREAKING CONTINENT.

Ummm no, I have not seen your dof

Spooked? A dog afraid of a llama. Okay, calm down where is he when he is upset

CALM DOWN You can not think clearly when you are stressed right, where will your dog go if he is upset?

I turn the same way.

Okay I will call you if I see him, talking about things, Puerto Rico has invited you to the party where a great piñata of some annoying nation will be broked

Mexico


	115. Argentina 2

**Mexico. (It is heard in all the world)**

**Ouch my ears **

* * *

><p><em>Calm down woman!,<em>

_Oh come on! I KICKED YOUR ASS LAST WEEK IN FUTBOL, AND I CAN DO IT AGAIN! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!_

_You haven't? SH*T!_

_If he isn't being all depressed and stuff in my cities or in Chile, Brazil, or Peru, or any South American country, he's probably mauling some poor motherf*cker right now. I think he has PTSD or something. I don't know. *shrug*_

_If it's the case with the mauling, we might need tranquilizers so I can bring him home...hm..._

_Sure, why not. I vote for Chile to be the piñata!_

_From,_

_Argentina_

_P.S. If Jefe(my dog)has gone beserk, do not go near him. Just barracade your doors and windows. Just thought I warn you._

* * *

><p>I AM NOT A WOMAN, RESPECT ME AT LEAST BECAUSE I AM OLDER THAN YOU...even if I do not look like it<p>

If we are talking about ass kicking... (yandere aura) let me show you how I... LITERALLY KICK YOU ASS WITH MY LEGS OF DOOM

How your dog looks like?

You know because then we could alert other countries so they can scape.

Umm what is PTSD, can you tell me?

I do not have anything against Chile... come on there is a nation that annoys all the continent. Now you can guess how my piñata looks like?

Mexico

P.D: Okay...


	116. Armenia 1

**Mexico: Umm this letter is from Armenia, wait a minute is that the guy that for some reason looks like me**

**Wow an OC that looks like you... are you sure, I am serious because maybe I did not describe my OC well and to know exactly how he looks you just have to look to my avatar, I do not mean offense I am just saying**

* * *

><p>Barev, Mexico!<p>

I apologize- for someone that looks so similar to me (though, I suppose, I'm shorter than you 0_o), I'm surprised that I've never formally introduced myself to you. I hope you can forgive me for it- it seems that whenever I see you at meetings, you're busy listening politely to America's ramblings. I am Armenia, but I don't mind you calling me Alexianos or Alex. :) How have you been? I hope everything is well in Mexico.

Tsyetsyetsyun,

Alexianos Kirzigian (Armenia)

* * *

><p>Hola Armenia<p>

You are from Easter Europe I suppose, I was never that good at Geography, well I can read a global map but it is difficult to know where everyone exactly lives. I am sure that I have a treaty with you, maybe I was not there; sometimes I am that sick or busy controlling floods.

Do not worry about it ne~

Oh, I am a great actor, actually I was listening the music in my cell phone, well I was listening to him at the same time but I was giving more attention to my cell phone. Okay I will call you Alexianos

I am good, between living in a continent made by annoying Brothers, yandere cousins, women that insult me, honorable exception receives Canada, floods and politicians... like I have said I could be worse.

Umm what?

David Espinosa

Mexico


	117. Belice 5

**Otra de Belice chan**

**Mexico: Que bueno que lo aclaro ne~**

* * *

><p><em>Querido hermano<em>

_kehehehe~ tranquilo tranquilo hermano solo era una pequeña broma... bueno tal vez no pero creo firmemente en lo que dije._

_No, no lo de el yaoi, pero si creo que algun dia encontraras a alguien solo necesita mucha, mucha, mucha MUUUCHAAAA paciencia y... talvez recorrer el mundo._

_Si, lo se yo tambien lo odio, supongo que tu aun le tienes rencor por lo de los pasteles esos_

_y si, creo que esa es una buena señal._

_Con cariño _

_Catalina_

* * *

><p>Hermana<p>

Si tal vez necesite eso ne~. Crees en serio eso, no soy ni el más amable, ni el más guapo ni nada, solo soy casi un don nadie

Crees que alguien me pueda querer ne~

POR SUPUESTO NE~

sobre advertencia no hay engaño hermana

Te quiere David


	118. United States 12

**Mexico: I can not believe that I am actually having a civil conversation with him (reads the letter)**

**Mexigato: Miau**

* * *

><p><em>*shrug* Just what my boss says, dude. <em>

_Of course I have a brain, don't be a jerk. And my ideas are always great. ;) _

_Yeah, well they can get carried away now and again..._

_Many little Frances? But there's only one, and he's not that small. Are you having a mental episode? Or was it some kind of twisted nightmare? Either way, it sounds kinda scary._

_Good input about the scones, by the way!_

_OH. MY. GOD. S-somebody...somebody STOLE MY PEANUTBUTTER! Mexico, I just went to the pantry to start making lunch, and SOMEBODY TOOK IT! They left the jar, but scooped out the inside! It was a new jar, too! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER STEALS A PERSON'S PEANUTBUTTER? *insert hysterical sobbing induced tear stains here*_

_-U.S.A_

* * *

><p>Bosses... you can not live with them, and you can not live without them<p>

No, most of them are not... really a giant hero to shield the Earth from the Sun. At least you thought that even with the Global Warming we still need the Sun to maintain the crops healthy. Or the fact that you do not have the genetic technology to create something like that ¬¬

Yeah

It was a nightmare that I will never forget... I do not even know why I told you. (face-palm) I just gave you more blackmail material against me.

Thank you.

You are making such a fuss over peanut butter ¬¬... okay, calm down, there is someone living with you that has an obsession with peanut butter?

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: Miauuuuuuu "Momma why do you look so annoyed?" Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaau "Momma... okay ignore me Momma; ¬¬ I have a letter to answer"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Meow~<em>

_I save people all the time, meow! I saved Poland-cat when his bow clashed with his nail polish, and more recently I saved England cat from that horny dog who tried to hump him! There's more, but it would take too long to write all my heroic adventures, so I'll leave it at that, meow._

_Russia-cat's owner. I'm not really sure what all those words mean, but my owner used to call him them and taught me to attack him. That was awhile ago, meow, but if I was taught to attack him, he must be bad!_

_Yeah, but owners are supposed to be smarter than other animals, so shouldn't they be most like cats, the smartest animals of them all? And then they have those removable pelt things they call "clothes". That kinda freaks me out, actually. The first time I saw my owner changing I thought he was peeling his skin off, meow. *shudder*_

* * *

><p>Miau ne~<p>

Why would a dog hump a cat! MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Miau? But he is very nice to Momma miau... sometimes a little strange, saying "You want to be one with Russia?" miau At those moments Momma just gives him a sunflower a makes him leave miau

Are cats the smartest animals miau? But owners descend from unnn monkeys miau, that is what I read in a magazine miau. Well maybe they had made them because they do not have fur miau, and they get cold miau. Momma does not like being cold


	119. Arizona 11

**Sorry Evemiliana, but right now I do not know how to answer to your letter, can you write a longer one please. And I do not know about Dr Gonzales, if you want to continue with another country**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mexico,<em>

_Sorry for not writing... I've been busy lately with a major wildfire that's been hard to keep under control._

_Nothing really, I mean, Faries and folklore were real to everyone at one point, and they existed then, so why can't they exist now? If that makes sense..._

_I can't... it's etched too deep in my mind._

_Who does like France?_

_If you find out... you'll never be the same..._

_Sincerely,_

_Sophia_

* * *

><p>Miss Jones<p>

I understand, even if floods are not the same as wildfires, both of them are difficult to make damage control.

It makes perfectly sense Miss Jones.

We can just stop talking about it.

I do not know.

My cousin, Panama's capital, has told me and not in the nicest way.

Thanks to her I gave up with having a romantic relationship

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>TABC do not worry, I hope that you had fun camping<strong>


	120. Utah 10

**Mexico: (Answering letters because he can not sleep) Who the hell makes a party at this hour, geeze I know it is Saturday but please, some people like to sleep**

**Mexigato: Miauuuuuu**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Espinosa,<em>

_That makes a lot of sense._

_New Mexico is the one to talk about chilies here. He makes the spiciest salsa's for family reunions. Only Dad, Sophia, Cali, Tex, Nevada, Luisiana, and New Mexico ae able to handle it, it's that insane. I like corn, it can be used so many different ways._

_Yeah... I know right? I've been busy helping Sophia with a major wildfire that has been crazy._

_Can you rephrase the question?_

_Sincerely_

_Trinity Young_

* * *

><p>Miss Young<p>

Well I can try to deny all the time the fact that Spain influenced me, but that does not make it less true

Really? What kind of chilies he uses if I may ask? The spicier ones that I know are habaneros, but I heard that there is a chili so spicy that can kill you, I want to try it. I never thought that your father could handle chili, everyday you know something knew. The rest do not surprise me, except for Louisiana, because well everyone that were part of the once upon a time Vice royalty of New Spain can handle spicy things.

Well water can be as dangerous, I am starting to deal with the hurricanes season, but I heard that the one which was supposed the first Hurricane now is a Tropical storm.

Umm, what is your religion?

Take care

David Espinosa


	121. Nyo Philippines 1

**Umm why are you looking for you scythe?**

**México: There are some people that I have to deal with it**

**You are really a protective brother right**

**Mexico: (finds his scythe) Expect me late and with blood in my hands ne~**

* * *

><p><em>Kuya David!<em>

_*sob* It's just... I- I... Is there something wrong with me? *sob*_

_First, France tried to go near me b-but I whacked him with my walis (broomstick) and he had to go to the hospital after that... Later that day, I got a bouquet of sunflowers... *sniff* I-I was happy at first but then I looked at who sent them to me a-and it was from the creepy Russian guy and there was a-become-one-with-Russia note attached. After that, I got all these death threats in Belarussian saying something about "staying away from brother or dying" and someone even threw knives at me! All before my birthday too!*sob*_

_Why do I always attract humans, weirdos, perverts, and even women (don't ask)? *sob* Did I do something wrong? *sob* You're a guy, so is there something wrong with me? *sob*_

_The crazy knife person kept on throwing knives all over my house so I'm staying at Ate Vietnam's house right now... *sniff*_

_Signed,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

* * *

><p>Maria<p>

There is nothing wrong with you (panics) You are a beautiful person and nation.

WHAT! FRANCE, I WILL KILL HIM. Do not worry I will dissuade Russia okay, just stop crying ne~ I do not like to see my sweet sister crying kay. I will talk with Belarus too, she is just a little bit protective with her brother.

THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH YOU, YOU ARE KIND, AND PRETTY AND STRONG, YOU COULD GET UP IN YOUR LEGS EVEN AFTER WWII PLEASE STOP CRYING NE~ WHEN I SEE SOMEONE CRY I JUST CAN NOT HELP TO JOIN THEM NE~

Let me talk with Natalia ne~ I will convince her that you do not want to take her brother away ne~

Por favor deja de llorar ne~

David

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>I know that there is a Philippines, just think at her like nyo Philippines okay. Thank you Solitary Cloud<strong>


	122. Argentina 3

**Querétaro: Where is mom?**

**Dealing with Belarus**

**Querétaro: Really he does not discriminate because of gender when he is mad**

**He does not...**

**Guanajuato: Querétaro, you know that even when he is in a good mood he goes easy with women.**

* * *

><p><em>Whatever niña,<em>

_*slightly creepy forced smile* Really now...I DARE YOU TO-_

_Dammit, forget about it! I have messed up dog to find!_

_Can you watch my penguin? Thanks! She should already be over there. I have to warn you, she likes to bite/peck people._

_Good idea. He has white fur, somewhat small. Has one black spot over his right eye._

_You should know. PTSD=Post Traumatic Stress Disorder._

_Aww, you mean Alfred? Don't have much of a problem with him, but I'll swing at it._

_From,_

_Argentina_

* * *

><p><span>Hello tío fastidioso with an ego bigger than the freaking continent<span>

It is Querétaro, you see our dad went out with his scythe, someone made Nyo Philippines cry.

He is protective with his little sister.

Yes we can, here is Guanajuato, and okay I do not mind.

It is Querétaro again, we will spread the word.

Here Guanajuato, wow he has one of the conditions that were diagnosed to dad

Here Querétaro, really I thought that all the continent had a problem with him

Adios Tío

Querétaro y Guanajuato


	123. Perú 6

**Guanajuato: Umm you think that mom will survive**

**Querétaro: Of course, he can be a very scary guy**

**Oh but we are talking about Belarus**

**Querétaro: And we know our Mom very well ne~ **

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexico,<em>

_...I hear Argentina's dog went missing._

_..._

_...Well, time to stock up on bullets. You know, he really should just have the thing put to sleep. I suggest you do the same._

_Buy some pepper spray too. I don't know what kind of gun you have, but if it has a long barrel it won't protect you at short range._

_Take care,_

_Peru_

_P.S.: She made me buy her a new box. The cashier looked at me kind of funny. =_=_

* * *

><p>Hola Perú<p>

**Here we are Guanajuato and Querétaro... umm Chiapas what are you doing**

OH SHIT THAT IS ARGENTINA'S DOG

Umm Querétaro tell me why the hell Chiapas could calm that dog just looking at him

Guanajuato he can deal with jaguars and pumas and Comandante Marcos... a poor crazy dog is nothing for him.

Hey tell Argentina that we found his dog, and that his dog likes Chiapas 

Querétaro we should get near of them.

Guana just let them be

Take care you too

Querétaro and Guanajuato

P.D: Ummm what

* * *

><p><strong>Querétaro: Ummm Chiapas<strong>

**Chiapas: (little kid with indigenous clothes) What Querétaro?**

**Guanajuato: (points to Argentina's dog) How could you calm down that killing machine!**

**Chiapas: (gives a cute shotaro boy smile) HE JUST NEEDED LOVE NYA~ (starts petting him) You are a very good dog, yes you are yes you are nya~ **

**Querétaro: His aura of innocence has saved him again...**

**Guanajuato: I agree, this also happens with pumas, jaguars, coyotes, wolves and anything dangerous**


	124. Valencia 1

**Chiapas: (playing with Argentina's dog) Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa~**

**Querétaro: He is so cute ne~**

**Guanajuato: ¬¬ Querétaro...**

**Querétaro: Oh another letter**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexico~~<em>

_I'm Valencia, a Spanish city/region._

_I've been told that your therapist is great, could you tell me his number phone? I think Teruel, one of my brothers, might need him u.u_

_Love,_

_Valencia_

* * *

><p>Hello we are not Mexico<p>

He just had to take care of something ne~ Guanajuato

I am not talking with you

Why? What I did?

You have to discover that yourself

Come on... Sorry we do not know his number, but Spain does, he was the one who dragged Mom's ass in there

Adios

Guanajuato y Querétaro

* * *

><p><strong>Querétaro: Why are you mad Guanajuato?<strong>

**Guanajuato ¬¬ You are an idiot**

**Querétaro: Guana...**

**México's State: Oh the lovebirds had a fight...**

**Michoacan: Buu buu**

**Guanajuato: SHUT UP BASTARDS**


	125. Panama 13

**Querétaro: Please Guana whatever I had done, just forgive me**

**Guanajuato: I am not listening**

**Querétaro. Please, you are my brother, my best friend, hell even more than that, our bond is incomparable, remember when you were in charge of me**

**Guanajuato: (Blushes) I can not keep mad at you for long**

**Querétaro: Horray, now we continue answering the letters**

* * *

><p><em>Mexico!<em>

_Really? I didn't know we had cat country representations! It's so~ awesome! :D_

_I know right! I just want to hug him all day long~!_

_... I guess I have to agree with you on that... I guess she really IS Annabelle's cat after all..._

_Your cat is grounded? Did he get himself in trouble for scratching your furniture?_

_I'll bring my kitty over when your cat isn't in trouble anymore! _

_Dani \ Panama_

_P.S. I don't know. He just sent me a letter with apologies. But man am I happy to know I won't die because of an elephant gun and the huge bullets. ^^_

* * *

><p>Tío Panama!<p>

We are Querétaro and me Guanajuato

Really, hey can states have cat representations, oh Guana if there are of both of us, they would be inseparable

Yeah, that will be nice.

Anything related to her just brings bad omen within themselves

He tried to kill Borincat

He is no longer grounded, so you can bring you cat over, just not right now

Chiapas found Argentina's dog, and well even if he is behaving in Chiapas presence, he could react bad towards another animal

But it seems that he does not mind our cat.

Querétaro y Guanajuato


	126. Panama 14

**Querétaro: Hey Guana **

**Guanajuato: Si**

**Querétaro: Had you kiss someone?**

**Guanajuato: Ummm no**

**Querétaro: LOOK ANOTHER LETTER**

**Guanajuato U_U|||||| You and your short attention span**

* * *

><p><em>Queretaro and Guanajuato!<em>

_I haven't heard from you in such a long time! ...except for the letter-bomb incident._

_How are you doing? And where's big brother Mexico? Is he okay?_

_He tried to kill big brother Puerto Rico's cat? Why would he do that in the first place?_

_That's good to know~ I'll bring him-_

_...Argentina's dog? ...um... m-maybe Chiapas shouldn't be close to that dog... we wouldn't want him getting hurt... that dog is very aggressive towards others..._

_W-Why don't you just call Argentina over so he can pick his pet and leave? I-I think it's the wisest thing to do._

_Be Careful!_

_Dani \ Panama_

_P.S. You called me Tio! That makes me sound so big and mature! Thank you~!_

* * *

><p>Yeah and Querétaro is very sorry for that<p>

I am sorry that you have to suffer because it, it was meant for your sister

Got pissed off, because Belarus made Philippines cry

Nyo Philippines, do not worry he can talk with Belarus without pissing off his pants.

Our cat is sensitive, at remarks about how he was confused for a female cat, by everyone except mom

Do not worry about Chiapas_chan he is so sweet that he can calm even an enraged tiger.

Yeah yeah we will do it

Adios

**Querétaro y Guanajuato**


	127. Perú 7

**Querétaro: Ummm who is this?**

**Guanajuato: That is Tío Perú**

**Querétaro. You know, I want to receive letters from an Asian country**

**Guanajuato: Like Japan, right**

**Querétaro: OF COURSE **

* * *

><p><em>Oh, hey you guys. Where's Mexico?<em>

_Thank goodness you found him. I can get these idiots here to stop panicking now. Keep him busy while I get Argentina! D:_

_By the way, Haiti is officially touched in the head for thinking he can appease the vicious dog with a hunk of meat. =_=_

_Oh, lovely. What am I going to do with all this pepper spray now? here, you can give Mexico a can in case he ever needs to defend himself against France._

_If you guys are having trouble handling that evil thing for whatever reason, let someone know right away so they can help! I don't think that dog would hesitate to rip little kiddies to shreds._

_Good luck!_

_Peru_

_P.S.: No, never mind. It was a really embarrassing incident, that's all. But Bolivia's not angry anymore because of it, so it's all good._

* * *

><p>He is trying to kill France, and negotiating with Belarus so she can stop throwing knives at Philippines house.<p>

Do not worry Chiapas is like Cesar Millan, he can rehabilitate anything.

Cesár Millan is Mexico-American right

I think so, he is really good with dogs.

That only works in cartoons, to appease a dog like that you have to have a assertive and calm aura

LIKE CHIAPITAS NE~ BUT ALSO BEING ADORABLE CAN DO... Guana please do not get mad at me.

Can you give me that pepper spray, I have to spray an idiot that is here with me

Come on Guana do not get mad


	128. Argentina 4

**Campeche: (Beautiful woman with violent tendencies) Oi Chiapas say good bye to that dog**

**Chiapas: (little adorable kid) Adios perrito ya vinieron por ti nya~**

* * *

><p><em>...!,<em>

_*barges in* YOU FOUND HIM? WHERE IS HE?_

_Boss(dog): *jumps on Argentina and starts licking his face*_

_Haha, hey boy! Where were you? I was afraid you'd flip out and kill someone! _

_Boss: *whimpers*_

_Alright...*lifts up Jefe with some struggle* We're going home!_

_Boss: *barks at Chiapas*_

_Adios!,_

_Argentina_

* * *

><p><span>Guana left me alone... I am so sad, he is in the garden with Chiapas<span>

What did I do wrong? Guanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chiapas: ADIOS PERRITO NYA~ GOOD BYE LITTLE DOG BYEEEEEEEEE NYAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Guanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	129. Nyo Philippines 2

**Mexico: (coming back from Belarus) That is a hard to convince woman, but I think that she got the message... Querétaro wy are you crying?**

**Querétaro: GUANAJUATO IS MAD A ME TT-TT**

**Mexico. Umm what happened**

**Chiapas. I took care of Argentina's dog nya~ (blinds everyone with his cuteness)**

**Mexico: Really he was here, did he behave (calmly)**

**Chiapas: Of course Mamá**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kuya David,<em>

_I'm so sorry for crying in front of you~! I was just so stressed this past week so I couldn't really control myself... Sorry D:_

_I'm fine now. Taiwan and Singapore took me shopping *hearts* and South Korea went karaoke (I love karaoke X3) with me so I feel much better now XDDD Please don't worry anymore..._

_Oh! Please don't kill France! I already feel guilty for sending him to the ICU part of the hospital and I don't want you to get in trouble because of me..._

_*blush* Thank you. I really have the best brothers ever~! *HUGS* Muchas Gracias~! :DDD_

_With Love,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

* * *

><p>Hermana Maria<p>

There is no problem, I know that you were stressed but I do not like to see people crying

Okay, I talked to Belarus and she understood... I think.

Hehehehehehe I think that I just did, do not worry he is like a croach, impossible to get rid of.

Hehehehe de nada

Te quiere

David

México


	130. Colombia 3

**México: (heard cries of Querétaro) Quere, maybe if you apologize **

**Querétaro: Guana... HE HATES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Mexico: (covers his ears) Hey do not destroy my ears.**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexico!<em>

_He visits from time to time, and my boss is good friends with his. Also, he's not so bad, if you take away the wandering hands and perverted remarks._

_Because it is a nickname, a nickname that will never go away. (jajaja, you don't remember my old nickname, huh?)_

_'.That.I.! (I did NOT stutter!)_

_Jaja, don't underestimate me too!_

_I said that you act like a girl .Your Asexual? Now I get it! So that means that you truely ARE like a girl! _

_Woah, thats cool...Wait, we speak romance then? O_o_

_Juanita Andrea Torres_

_Colombia_

_P.S. Jajaja...um...about a pound or two, i make alot at once..._

* * *

><p>Hola Colombia<p>

¬¬ But I hate his wandering hands and his perverted remarks

STOP CALLING ME THAT NE~ (No I do not remember Nueva Granada)

Okay, okay.

I never underestimate women, Understood

I DO NOT ACT LIKE A GIRL DAMMIT... and do not say that I am gay ¬¬||||||

No, not like that, all those languages are from the same family.

David Espinosa

México

P.D: Oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>México:(gets dizzy) Ow I feel lightheaded<strong>

**Querétaro: Uh... OH SHIT...**

**México: (points to nowhere) Hey that is a butterfly ne~ Oh hey cute butterfly do not go away**


	131. United States 13

**México: NE~ (his cheeks are colored and he is bouncing in his chair) I FEEL FANTASTIC, NE~ I FEEL LIKE I COULD MAKE A GREAT JUMP LIKE IN THE OLD TIMES**

**(his states just back away)**

**México: (makes a great jump) (crashes his head in the ceiling) IAMFINE! NE~ (looks at a bunch of letters) OH LETTERSLETTERSLETTERS (starts jumping in all the house)**

**Jalisco: Let's go and watch the soccer match**

**Zacatecas: DIJISTE SOCCER**

**Jalisco. No ¬¬ dije futbol**

* * *

><p><em>Amen to that. <em>

_Hey! My ideas are awesome and you know it! Japan and I could totally design something like that one day! _

_At this point, does it really matter? It's not as bad as some OTHER secrets of yours. _

_I'M NOT MAKING A FUSS! This is SERIOUS! Some one seriously evil was IN MY HOUSE! There's no one else in my house except Tony and my cat. I already asked Tony about it, and Hero can't open a peanut butter jar lid. I'll find the person who took it...I'll hunt them down and MAKE THEM WISH THEY WERE DEAD BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH THEM! _

_...I don't remember writing that last part...Maybe I need stop watching the history channel, they have this new Geico commercial featuring reenactors...you know, reenacting THAT war...yeah..._

_Um, later I guess._

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>WOPEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY<p>

EVERYTHINGISCUTE COLOURFUL AND SWIRLY NE~ OH I SEE CATS EVERYWHERE THERE ARE A LOTS OF CATS NE~ HORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY NE NE NE NE~ OH LOOK I SEE FLYING LASAÑA, OH THERE IS FLYING FOOD NE~

IDEAS,IDEAS, IDEA HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY MAYBE YOU CAN MAKE YOU KNOW A SUPER COOL AND FAST CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR THAT CAN FLY, HAS LASERS, AND THE BEST OF ALL WITH WIFI AND USING SOLAR ENERGY NE NE NE NE~ OH YOU CAN MAKE A A A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... I JUST FORGOT WHAT I WAS SAYING... OH I REMEMBER WHAT ABOUT A TIME MACHINE THAT CAN TRAVEL TO PARALLEL UNIVERSES WITH WIFI THAT WILL BE SO AWESOME.

SECRETSSECRETS SECREEEEEEEEEEEEETS BUT IF WE ARE TALKING ABOUT SECRETS HERE I JUST KNOW SOME OF YOURS THAT ARE AS BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD HEHEHEHEHEHE I COULD DESTROY YOUR REPUTATION NE~ BUT BECAUSE I AM THE NICEST GUY THAT YOU WILL EVER MET I WILL NOT SPILL IF YOU DO NOT SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL DEAL NE~

OH YOU ARE ANGRY, MAYBE A HAMBURGER WILL MAKE YOUR ANGER GO AWAY... OR WHAT ABOUT TEN CHOCOLATE CAKES, I WENT TO BELARUS HOUSE YOU KNOW, AND I SAID STOP TROWING KNIVES TO MY LITTLE SISTER HOUSE NE~ AND SHE SAID THAT NO, THEN I SAID THAT RUSSIA WAS TALKING TO HER BECAUSE SHE COOKS DELICIOUS... NO THAT I DO NOT COOK DELICIOUS, HEHEHEHEHEH I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE COOKING NE~, AND HE NEEDED A WEDDING CAKE. THEN SHE JUST LIKE "OMG FINALLY MY BROTHER IS MARRYING ME" AND THE SHE DRAGGED ME TO EVERY WEDDING CAKES STORE IN THE WORLD AND I HAD TO TASTE SO MANY CAKES NE~ THEY WERE DELICIOUS NE~

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAY BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

MEXICO!

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: Momma! Momma<strong>

**Mexico: (keeps skipping in his step)**

**Mexigato: (decides to back away) Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuu miaaaaaaaaaaaau "Better I get out of here miauuuu"**

* * *

><p><em>Dogs hump everything, meow. <em>

_Don't be fooled! That smile is just hiding his insanity! I know it! _

_Of course cats are smartest. When's the last time you had an intelligent conversation with a snail, or a parakeet, or a pig?_

_Hmm, I guess that could be why, but why do they have so many different kinds, meow? _

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Miau... But Pochi_kun has never humped anything like that.<p>

Okay... talking about insane miau, had you seen the letter that Momma sent miau, I could swear that Momma just crashed his head in the ceiling and he is just like nothing had happened miau

But also birds miau, I enjoy talking to them miau even if it looks like I am chasing them miau...Momma has a lot of birds miau, and there is a jaguar that comes now and then miau.

Maybe they are like Royal turkeys miau, they have a lot of kinds because they feel important, you know royal birds miau just fawn their feathers to attract females miau and to show to others that they are more important than them miau

Mexigato


	132. Valencia 2

**México: (starts singing not that badly) So kare yoru nairu soga rokato orisuite kimi no ...**

**Queretaro: Umm the lyrics are like this (he is an otaku, but not that much) Kuso tarena nyu suga tori sugite**

**He is just singing by ear, and remember he is drunk**

* * *

><p><em>Hi Guanajuato y Querétaro<em>

_ah, ehh... Ok_

_Thanks._

_I can't ask dad. He'll think I want to drag HIM to that therapist (nicaragua tried recently and I was near them, so it would be suspicious)_

_Is Mexico coming back soon?_

_Love,_

_Valencia_

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa soooooooooooooy Mexicooooooo<p>

Hahahah he deserves it... really Nica, we just need to get together and make him go to one of those familiar sessions hahahahahahahahahaha

Adiositooooooooooooooooooooo ne~ Zawameku jidai o ore no spid Butto bashiteku Yeah Yeah Yeah. . .

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Evemiliana maybe we could drag Spain to one of those sessions, now I know how to answer your letter, please do not be mad, I was in a writer block okay<strong>


	133. Perú 8

**México: MORE LETTERS HORRAY I AM SO HAPPY SO HAPPY NE~ (he just looks like he is having an orgasm... hosososo I am a perverrt)**

* * *

><p><em>Hey there, did you give Argentina's dog back to him? Thank goodness, we can finally have some peace.<em>

_Another person trying to kill France, eh? I think he's got a lot of those. Maybe he should consider having the people who want to kill him make appointments - and then if you try and kill him, you have to book an appointment three years in advance, haha._

_Read the instructions before you try and use the pepper spray. Once someone sprayed himself instead of his attacker. It was not good. =_=_

_But don't use it on each other, for goodness' sakes! That stuff /really/ hurts!_

_I'll be sure to tell Haiti he's a dumbass for even attempting that stunt, don't worry._

_Well then, talk to you next time. Tell Mexico to aim for France's vital regions a lot!_

_Peru_

* * *

><p>NE~ PERU<p>

I JUST ATE LIKE TWENTY CHOCOLATE CAKES WITH BELARUS

Hehehehe she thinks that Russia is going to marry her... I had to do that so she would stop of trowiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin knives to mah little sister house ~

OH BUT THAT WOULD BE NOT FUN ... I like when he just realizes, when he starts getting scared ne~ the expression ne~ HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

OH PEPPER SPRAAAAAAAAAAAAY (sprays himself) I do not feel anything ne~ it should hurt but I do not feel- OH MY GOD I CAN NOT FEEL ANYTHING NE~

HAITI WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

I JUST DID HAHAHAHAHA

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Mexico, you poor sugar drunken soul... hosososososo<strong>


	134. Puerto Rico 24

**México: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PUERTO RICO HAS WROTE AGAIN NE NE NE I AM NOT YELLING NE~ (starts dancing el Jarabe Tapatío)**

* * *

><p><em>David!,<em>

_I can hear you yelling all the way to my island! What the hell is going on over there?_

_And shut up already!,_

_Enrique_

* * *

><p>HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUIQUE NE~<p>

I JUST FEEL FANTASTIC I ATE TWENTY CHOCOLATE CAKES WITH BELARUS

I AM NOT YELLING I AM TALKING IN NORMAL VOICE NE~

OH LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK THERE IS FLYING ONIGIRIS NE~

David


	135. Perú 9

**Querétaro: Mom calm down and let me inject this into you (he has a tranquilizer)**

**Mexico. BUT I AM FINE I HAVE NEVER BEEN BEST**

**Queretaro: FOR LORD'S SAKE YOU ARE AT THE TOP OF A FERRY WHEEL (in one of the baskets)**

* * *

><p><em>D-David? you okay? D:<em>

_Ummm... l-look, eating too many cakes is bad for your health so don't do it anymore... You'll too young to get a heart attack._

_And for goodness' sakes, wash the part that got sprayed with water! Once that sugar wears off it's going to really hurt._

_So, how'd it go with Belarus and France? I'm guessing you won against them?_

_By the way, Haiti's going home soon, so let's all wish him a safe journey and pray the therapist doesn't send him on more trips. Especially not to Europe where France could molest him._

_Don't hurt yourself,_

_Peru_

* * *

><p>Hey Perú I have a beautiful view ne~<p>

I AM AT THE TOP OF A FERRY WHEEL THAT IS AWESOME HUH

OH DO NOT BE A SPOILSPORT, IT IS NOT LIKE I GET DRUNK WITH THAT MUCH OF SUGAR NE~ OH LOOK IT IS A ENORMOUS BIRD

YEAH I WON NE~ WELL MORE LIKE I ENDED TASTING A LOT OF WEDDING CAKES WITH BELARUS NE~ SHE THINKS THAT RUSSIA WANTS TO MARRY HER NE~

ADIOSITO THERE IS A BIRD THAT WANTS ME TO GET ONTO HIS BACK

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico: (jumps off the ferry wheel) <strong>

**Queretaro. DAMMIT**


	136. United States 14

**México: (landed on his feet) HEHEHEHEHE I COULD MAKE IT FOR THE OLIMPICS**

**Querétaro: (still in the ride of the Ferris Wheel) Mom just stay in there... NO, DO NOT GET NEAR TO THAT PANCAKES STAND... OH DAMMIT**

**México: (Now with twenty pancakes with a lot of jam, cajeta, and everything sugary) WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO MORE SUGAR BABY**

* * *

><p><em>Whoa! Dude, remind me to bake chocolate chip cookies or something next time we have a meeting! You are so much more fun to be around when you're high on sugar! XD<em>

_...You'd best keep your mouth shut about that stuff, though...I'm serious, dude. _

_Yeah, a hamburger would be nice...But, actually, I'm craving chocolate chip cookies now, since I mentioned them... _

_Wow...I'm not...I don't...Pffft. You are fuckin' hilarious right now! XD_

_Bye!_

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEE NE~ I LOVE CHOCOLATE YOU KNOW THAT CHOCOLATE WAS ORIGINATED IN ME, EVEN KOREA TRIES TO STEAL MY COPYRIGHT OVER CHOCOLATE NE~ BUT I DO NOT LET HIM HEHEHEHEHEHEHE<p>

OKAY, BUT DO NOT DARE TO MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT THE STUFF THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT ME NE~ (this part has the same type of aura than Russia)

I NEEEEEEEEEEEEED MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAR, MY STATES ARE SPOILSPORTS THAT TRY TO GET ME AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS SUGAR NE~ NOW TO CANADA'S HOUSE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR MAPLE

BAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Queretaro: How the hell his laptop appears from nowhere? <strong>

**Mexico. HEHEHEHE THAT IS FOR ME TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO QUESTION NE~**

**(In Mexico's house)**

**Mexigato: (just stares at a piece of paper that is full of miaus) Miau "Momma" Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu "Where are you Momma?"**

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, but he's JAPAN'S dog. He's not gonna be impolite. Other dogs, though...Meow...They even go for owner's legs!<em>

_Hee, yeah I did see that! But at least it wasn't scary, meow~. Sometimes, my owner goes kinda crazy and acts like a whole other person...It's very scary...(Don't tell anyone else though, okay?)_

_Makes me think of Prussia-cat, he usually has a little yellow bird with him, it looks like the one his owner has. They both really love cute stuff, meow. Do you think you and Prussia-cat would get along? _

_Maybe. *shrug* I think I'll just give up trying to understand humans at this point, though. Speaking of humans, though, whose owner do you think is the cutest? (Besides your own, because I know every cat wants to think that their owner is cutest) Alfred is the best owner I could ever have, (he is AWESOME) but personally I think England-cat's owner is really adorable~. He and my owner fight a lot, but he's really nice to me, meow!_

* * *

><p>Miau<p>

Right now I am alone miau... Momma went ku ku and he just can not stop eating sugar miau.

You are right about that miau, really miau, that is really bad thing to do MIAU

Momma too, miau he says that is the annoying psychopath called New Spain miau; in reality I had seen him many times arguing with himself miau, but none of the parts seemed like himself. One was too nice to be Momma and the other one was too homicidal to be Momma miau.

Prussia-cat miau... Ummm I do not know him miau, you know I want to meet Swiss cat miau, you see he sounds just like a character of a manga that Momma loves, miau. And also I will meet Itabby miau or Gino. My name is a little bit strange miau he calls me "Gato" miau, he is a little bit not creative miau when it comes to names miau... It took him like four years to know how to name his birds miau. He just wants the perfect name miau.

Miau, I will not miau humans are interesting miauuuuu. Ummm I do not know what to say miau, the only one that can come think as adorable of the few that I do know about, miau I do not even know your owner miau... I think that I will say Nihoneko owner, he is just like I want to stay in his lap and purrrr forever. I need to meet other owners to make a judgement though

* * *

><p><strong>Guanajuato. (looks at Mexigato) Why the hell it looks like that cat is having a more intelligent conversation than mom right now?<strong>


	137. Valencia 3

**México: CANADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**Querétaro: (Up in a tree pounces over Mexico and) GOT YOU**

**Mexico: NOOOOOOOOOOO DO NOT DARE TO TAKE ME AWAY FROOOM myyyy precioussssssssssss... (falls asleep)**

**Querétaro: (having injected the tranquilizer) Finally**

* * *

><p><em>Mexicoo!<em>

_Is strange but, I have the feeling that you mistake me with Nicaragua. Or maybe not. I'm kind of sleepy~~_

_Mmm... Mexico, I don't know Japanese. What did you write? O.o_

_Valencia~_

* * *

><p>Hola Valencia<p>

Guanajuato again, you see mom gets drunk with sugar and if we let him long like that he gets unnnn horny...

It was a japanese song I think

Mom will answer properly when he finally wakes up

Guanajuato


	138. Nyo Philippines 3

**México: (is sound asleep) Ne~ Ne~**

**Querétaro: (carrying Mexico with a lot of bruises and cuts) Guanajuato just do not ask**

**Guanajuato: HAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS FOR SURE THE PERSECUTION**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kuya David,<em>

_Don't worry, I haven't seen a knife or beco_

_me-one-with-mother-Russia letter all day~! XDDD_

_Really? I wish there there was a way to at least stop him from being a pervert..._

_I know this is weird question to ask but Peru sent me a letter warning me about Argentina's dog...? It's just a dog but Peru seems scared... Should I be worried?_

_Love,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

* * *

><p>Hola Filipinas somos Guanajuato<p>

and a very tired Queretaro

That is good, but mom went with Belarus ti wedding cake stores

Is the only person that can get drunk with sugar

In reality he does not get drunk with alcohol anymore, but well sugar gets him in that state of drunk

Usually I just shoot at him and he leaves

Do not worry about it, he is back at Argentina's place

Adios y te queremos


	139. Perú 10

**Mexico: (still asleep)**

**Querétaro. AUCH Can you be more gentle?**

**Guanajuato. You were the one who jumped off from the top of a Ferris Wheel**

**Querétaro: If I did not do that he will be surely in Canada's house drinking all the maple syrup**

* * *

><p><em>Uh... =A=<em>

_I think it's probably too early for you to have wedding cake..._

_D-do you want some help over there?_

_Peru_

* * *

><p><span>Do not worry we got him, he will not go to your house and eat all your sugary things<span>


	140. Puerto Rico 25

**Mexico: (Wakes up) OUCH WHAT A HEADACHE... Umm Queretaro why are you...**

**Queretaro: DO NOT ASK**

**Mexico: What I have done last night**

**Guanajuato discover it yourself ( shows him some pictures)**

**Mexico: Oh dammit**

* * *

><p><em>D-David,<em>

_H-Hey David...you're really starting to freak me out..._

_TWENTY?_

_NO! DON'T FOLLOW THE ONIGIRIS! YOU KEEP YOUR ASS WHERE YOU ARE!_

_-Enrique_

* * *

><p>Hola Quique<p>

I have this big headache right now

I do not remember what had I done yesterday

Onigiris?

David


	141. United States 15

**Mexico: I swear that I will never eat that much sugar again**

**Queretaro: Do not promise things that you will not carry out**

**Mexico: ¬¬ It was not my fault**

* * *

><p><em>Ok, ok! XD South Korea is a funny dude, haha. Except when he says everything originated in him and then gropes your chest...<em>

_...DO NOT TRY TO THREATEN ME. IT WILL NOT WORK. I have no reason to tell people about that stuff. Don't give me one. *twitches and mumbles to himself about backstabbers and vultures*_

_..._

_I'm sure they're just trying to look out for you. _

_Um, should I warn Canada? It's probably too late now, though..._

_Bye._

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>Uh... ummm why are you saying that, I do not remember talking about South Korea with you...<p>

I threatened you... uh you know forget whatever I wrote... I do not remember anything and I have a big headache.

...

Sugar for me is like cocaine or alcohol with other, once I eat more than necessary I just go out of my mind

I think that I did not got Canada, if I had consumed maple syrup I will have been like I was for days... you know that I am the only freaking guy who instead of getting drunk with alcohol gets drunk with sugar

Yeah

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (In Mexico's lap) Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr purrrrrrrrrrrrr "You returned Momma, I am so happy Momma"<strong>

**Mexico: (Trying to stop his headache) **

* * *

><p><em>DON'T TELL PEOPLE YOU'RE ALONE! Rapists and burglars will come and hunt you down if the know you are unprotected, meow!<em>

_Meow~. When my owner gets strange, he has one side that's racist and bitter, meow, and then he has his normal self, and...Well, it doesn't take long before they stop arguing and Alfred's CRAZY side comes out when his mind can't take it anymore, meow. He starts laughing and destroying things, meow..._

_Swiss-cat likes to scratch anyone who pisses him off, and he gets pissed easily, so be careful, meow._

_Nihoneko's owner? Yes, he is cute too. He plays with me sometimes! It's really fun~. _

_You should meet others!_

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>But you are trustworthy miau... or are not you? Momma is back, but he has a big headache miau<p>

No with Momma is the cynical one argues with the overoptimistic one , and argue and many times the cynic one overpowers the overoptimistic and... I do not want to talk about that miau... most of the times before anything horrible happens, a boy comes with a Bible and knocks his head down.

But if I do not give him any reason he will not scratch me miau

Nihoneko owner is son nice, he sometimes suggest to Momma that I should go to someone called Greece place miau, he says that I will be protected from Francecat ways at the same time that I meet other cats miau.

I will even if my Momma does not want to miau, just I will miau pitifully so he feels sorry for me and takes me to one of his meetings miau. I heard that Itabby will come nest week with his owner miau

Mexigato


	142. Valencia 4

**Mexico: (Still with a headache hears U2 coming from USA house) Uh, that is U2... **

**Mexigato: Miau Miauuuuuuuu"Momma why are you laughing sadistically "**

**Mexico: Oh my cat, I have found the entertainment for today**

**Mexigato: Miau Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaau "Do not do anything stupid Momma"**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Guanajuato<em>

_Mmm... Ok... Drunk with... azúcar? O.o_

_Tengo algo de curiosidad... why do you call *him* "mom"?_

_Bueno, I'll wait for him :) _

_Thanks for answering_

_Valencia_

* * *

><p>Hola Valencia<p>

I am sorry for answering like that your letter

Yeah Spain knows it, he was the first one who saw me drunk with sugar.

They call me Mom ¬¬ because they love to annoy me.

It is not because that is because we consider you our mother

**And admit it your physical structure is like a girls**

Shut up

From Mexico Guanajuato and **Queretaro**


	143. United States 16

**Mexico: Really... (in the phone with Prussia)And if I may ask why the hell you did that? (listens) You should stay away from beer (listens and gets annoyed) AT LEAST I TRY TO STAY AWAY FROM SUGAR**

**Mexigato. Miau "Momma" Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau "Do not do anything stupid miau"**

* * *

><p><em>If you don't remember, read the old letters. <em>

_Fine... _

_Hahaha. You should eat sugar more often~. _

_Oh, and guess what? I FOUND THE DISPICABLE LOW-LIFE THEIF WHO STOLE MY PEANUTBUTTER. It was Prussia. I'm not quite sure why he wanted it, or what he did with it, but I did force him to buy me another jar. And then I told Germany what he's been up to. That was the fun part~. (The guy still totally owes me before I forgive him completely, though)_

_But one thing's for sure: I NEED TO TIGHTEN SECURITY. If Prussia can get in, who knows who else can!_

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>How the hell I will read if sent them to you!... and also I just do not want to find out<p>

I am glad that we came to an agreement.

LIKE HELL, I do not like to lose control of myself.

So I heard that you have DVD's of Wallace and Gromit, Mister Bean, Doctor Who and some other movies that have something very curious in common... what it is... Oh yeah you thought a year ago that those were lame because they were BRITISH, you know like from England. And also it was me or I heard the Beatles this morning when I was trying to get rid of my headache, also I heard U2, Radiohead, Coldplay oh I am mistaken or I hear right now Muse.

What is next you will start dressing like England?

Hehehehehehehe

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico: Hehehehe maybe I am endangering my life but his face will be priceless<strong>

**Mexigato: Miaaaaaaaaaau "Momma stop laughing like that you are scaring me"**

* * *

><p><em>I AM trustworthy, meow! But that doesn't mean other people are, don't be naive, meow! What if some creepy cat-napper had read our mail? YOU NEVER KNOW. <em>

_So, does that mean I need to get someone to hit my owner on the head with a bible when that happens? But what if he kills that person before he can get near enough, meow?_

_Yes, but he gets angry REALLY EASY. He even gets annoyed with NIHONEKO, of all cats!_

_I met Greece once, meow! He's a really great guy! And he's always surrounded by cats, meow~._

_Yeah! And if that doesn't work, just use every cat's back up plan: Roll on to your back, bring your paws up under your chin, widen your eyes and "mew~". Works every time. (Or at least it does with England)_

_-Americat _

* * *

><p>Miau It is not like cat-nappers can understand cat right miau, also who will want to read my mail miau<p>

That only works in Momma, I do not know miau maybe reminding him in which time he actually lives miau should help miau

Then I will watch him first miau, looking for a opening miau so I can meet him miau, THAT IS MY NEW MISSION MIAU I also want to meet Swekatt miau I heard that he is nice miau.

Really miau, then also my new mission miau is convincing Momma to let me go to Greece's place miau.

Momma melts when he is lay and I just rub myself in his face then I just make myself comfortable beside his cheek and start purring miau the way to get whatever I want miau is purring miau

He starts saying Oh you are so cute fusosososososo, or something like that and gets me whatever I want miau

Mexigato


	144. Nyo Philippines 4

**While Mexico is waiting patiently for the answer**

**Querétaro: (Is reading Philippines letter) Hahahahahaha**

**Guanajuato: What**

**Querétaro: Just look**

**Guanajuato: Let's clear this misunderstanding**

* * *

><p><em>Kamusta Guanajuato and Queretaro~! XDDD<em>

_It's very nice to meet you. I'm your Papa's sister in Asia (wait, so does the make me your tia?) Umm... Where's Kuya Mexico?_

_Mom..? MEXICO'S MARRIED? O_O... Huh? I thought he was asexual but, gosh, I didn't know that he got married. I didn't even attend the wedding or give him a wedding gift... I'm a bad sister TT^TT_

_Ugh... I feel bad for not knowing and guilty for not attending the wedding. Maybe I should get your parents a belated wedding? What do you think your parents would like? And... umm.. who's your mother again?_

_Okay, that's good to hear. Peru seemed really sacred about the dog..._

_With love,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

_P.S. I sent my mangoes again~! X3_

* * *

><p><span>Momma is not married. <span>

He just went to talk to Belarus

And convinced her that Russia wants to marry her

Like Queretaro said he is not married. And he is back

I could catch him before he got to Canada.

Umm Mexico is Momma.

Yeah we had to clear up this misunderstanding

He is still asexual

And he gets pretty annoyed when we call him mom

**Adios Guanajuato y Queretaro**


	145. Scotland 1

**Mexico: (reading his E mail) Oh one from Scotland I have not heard of him since a long time**

* * *

><p><em>Estimado Mexico<em>

_Yo ah huv written tae ya tae ask a question:_

_Who is better at football Spain or England?_

_and i would like to invite you out fir a drink with me brother Ireland. Coz we huv found this awesome bar and we wanne tell ye bout it so will you come?_

_Best wishes Caladonia(A.K.A Scotland)_

_P.S i hope you know that i am a GIRL thank you very much_

* * *

><p>Hello Scotland<p>

Time to not see you, I think that the last time that we actually talked was in that war

You realize in what position you put me with that question?

Whatever I answer if I am not careful, Spain was my caretaker and England is really nice

If I say England, Spain will say something about not being grateful or something like that

If I say Spain, England will complain and say that he invented it and many things else.

So I am going to say that if I ever watch that match again it will be awesome.

Really, of course I never turn down alcohol, maybe sugar but not alcohol, hehehehe I will out drink you guys

Bye

Mexico

P.D: Yeah I still remember, my memory is not that shitty.


	146. United States 17

**Mexico:I AM NOT LIKE SPAIN DAMMIT**

**Mexigato: (cowers under the couch)**

**Mexico: YOU ASKED FOR IT**

**Mexigato: Miauuu "But you started it"**

**Mexico: (takes out list of embarrasing things about USA) You will see...**

* * *

><p><em>You mean you don't make copies of everything you write? Weird...<em>

_But you're more fun when you eat sugar! How did you even get like that in the first place? Did you binge on chocolate or something?_

_... I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE EVEN TALKING ABOUT. I would never dress like England! He's such an old man! NEVER, DO YOU HEAR ME! I'M NOT HIS BROTHER ANYMORE, DAMN IT. Mention this again and I will shave you in your sleep! How would you like to be BALD? Don't think I won't do it, you're not the only one who can break into peoples' houses, you know!_

_-U.S.A._

_P.S. Hey, Mexico! FUSOSOSOSOSOSOSO. :) _

* * *

><p>I have a good memory and also the more copies the more of a letter the more that can get into France hands.<p>

Ate twenty chocolate cakes with Belarus, she bought what I told her.

And also you were watching the BBC news, oh my god I thought that you never payed attention to other countries than your own, and also little replicas of the Big Ben, the castle of the Windsor, and your screensaver is the London Bridge... oh and let me remind you, you watched all the ceremony of the wedding of William and Kate, and I could bet my right arm that you are following every step of them...

Of course he is not your brother...

BECAUSE HE IS YOUR MOMMA

Shave me in my sleep do not you have a better threat, I can use a wig until my precious hair comes back. AND I DO NOT BREAK INTO PEOPLE HOUSES. THAT WILL BIOLATE MY MOST VENERATED QUOTE

"Among individuals as among nations, respect the rights of others is peace."

Mexico

P.D: Oh very funny... ¬¬ When am I supposed to laugh?

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: Miaaaau "Momma stop laughing like that" Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau "You are scaring me mom, I am supposed to be your favorite thing in the world so stop scaring me<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You need me to put it in perspective? Fine: France-chat. Russia-cat, too...<em>

_yeah, I don't think it will work...Oh, well._

_Well, good luck. _

_Lucky. My owner doesn't really fall for the whole "cute" thing. It really only works on England and Japan._

_"Fusososososo"? What a strange sound! I've heard that owner called "Spain" make that sound before. Does it mean something?_

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Do not worry about Francecat miau... hehehe I sent him to the veterinary yesterday and he wont get out in a long time, and Russia cat is trying to escape Belarus cat miau<p>

Miau Do not be pessimistic, everyone is approachable with the right way of approaching them miau

Thank you miau

WHAT CAN OF OWNER DOES NOT FALL FOR THE CUTE THING MIAU THAT IS SACRILEGIOUS MIAU...

Momma is like Spain son miau, I think miau, I do not know miau I think is like a squeal but in a manly way miau.

Momma is making something stupid miau, but he does not listen to me miau, Momma is in danger miau.

Mexigato


	147. Belice 6

_Querido hermano_

_Claro que lo creo, ademas como dice la gente: "el amor es ciego". no creo que le importe que parescas mujer kehehe~_

_Cuando encuentres a alguien que te quiera va a ser por lo que eres y nooo~ no eres un don nadie, has hecho muchas cosas buenas...creo._

_jeje~ eres rencoroso ne?_

_con cariño _

_Catalina_

* * *

><p>Hermana<p>

Tienes raz... NO ME PAREZCO A UNA MUJER

Solo crees?

Bastante

Te quiere David

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: First I love all your reviews, second this is so much fun and third...<strong>

**Well you have noticed that the peace between Mexico and the United States is gone or will be gone soon.**

**But that is not the message... you see we need someone who can beat sense into them... someone who talks English and French, **

**You know WHO I am talking about...**

**WE NEED A CANADA, NO LIKE REALLY WE NEED HIS PASSIVE AGGRESSIVENESS**

**So please a Canada came come and write a letter **


	148. United States 18

**Mexigato: (still under the couch) "Momma really leave it for the peace."**

**Mexico: (twitch in the eye) Hehehehe hehehehehheheHEHEHEHEHEEH**

**The peace is gone... it was bound to happen **

**Where is Canada when you need him?**

* * *

><p><em>Oh. OH. I SEE. So, that's the way you wanna play it, huh NEW SPAIN? <em>

_HE IS NOT MY "MOMMA". I refuse to acknowledge any blood relations with him! I'm probably related to the Nordics*...And you're one to talk, anyway. Every aspect of your culture has Spanish influence. You really live up to your name NEW SPAIN. _

_Of course I have better threats. I was "playing nice". Would you rather I "take a bit more off the top", then? Ever been scalped before? I can guarantee a wig is not gonna solve THAT. _

_And if you respect the rights of others so much, and apparently don't break in to houses, tell me, how do you know all that stuff, hmmm? You are such a liar. _

_-U.S.A._

_P.S. Ask Spain, I'm sure he'll tell you what to do. :) _

* * *

><p>Do not call me like that.<p>

Well he raised you so he is your Momma. Who said blood relations? I just said that HE IS YOUR MOMMA... I AM NOT FREAKING NEW SPAIN, NEVER WAS, NEVER WILL.

I AM NOT LIKE SPAIN I AM NOT.

AND LIKE YOU DO NOT HAVE ENGLISH INFLUENCE YOU BASTARD,

... I have to admit it... that is a good one. My precious hair all gone and without possibilities of growing up again.

Oh that, ummmmmmmmmmmm I was just guessing. And also I still hang out with Puerto Rico... and well when he gets drunk he talks so much. And you are that predictable, you were the same with Princess Diana, even you investigated all the conspiratorial theories about her death.

Mexico

P.D: I will not even answer that statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau (tries to scratch Mexico hands so he can destroy the letter)<strong>

**Mexico: WHAT THE HELL GATO**

* * *

><p><em>That was you who did that? Awesome! <em>

_I'm not being pessimistic, meow! I'm being realistic...He always calms down eventually, but it takes a while, it's not instant. _

_My kind. He is just not moved that much by cuteness. I mean, he thinks I'm cute but that doesn't mean I get things because of it or can convince him to do things, meow._

_I see. I don't think squeals can be manly in any form, though._

_Meow~ is he the one who made my owner mad? Alfred is kinda scary right now, meow! _

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Miau it is nothing I was pissed off, and also I just had to say that Russiacat wanted to marry her.<p>

Well miau then I can wait miau...

Really, that is interesting miau.

I know miau, but Momma can not help himself miau.

I REALLY TRIED TO STOP MOMMA MIAU, I SCRATCHED HIM MIAU TT-TT I MEOWED PITIFULLY MIAU, BUT HE IS UNSTOPPABLE WHEN HE IS BORED MIAU

I AM SORRY MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU

Mexigato  
><strong><br>**


	149. United States 19

_NEW SPAIN. What the hell are you gonna do about it?_

_He looked after me a bit in the very beginning and then was barely even around! How does that count as raising me? NOT MY MOMMA. _

_The hell you aren't. _

_At least I'm not basically just another version of England, you JACK ASS! _

_...I threaten to scalp you and you're more concerned about your hair than the fact you'll be walking around with an exposed skull-cap? Should I make an even more serious threat then, to get my message across, New Spain? _

_Sure. I completely believe you. *sarcasm* AND you're trying to blame others? You are just asking for it. _

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>AT LEAST HE CARED ABOUT YOU BASTARD... YOU KNOW FUCK IT FUCK IT ALL YOU PERFECTLY KNOW WHY THE HELL I HATE SPAIN WITH A FREAKING PASSION.<p>

AND I FREAKING KNOW IT. I KNOW THAT I AM LITTLE VERSION OF SPAIN THAT COULD NOT LIVE THE FUCKING NAME, THAT IS THE REASON THAT I HATE BEING CALLED NEW SPAIN THAT FUCKING MUCH, BECAUSE I WILL NEVER BE AT LEAST AS HALF AS STRONG AS SPAIN WAS, BECAUSE I AM A PATHETIC CHEAP COPY OF HIM; I COULD NEVER LIVE THE FUCKING EXPECTANCY THAT SPAIN PUT IN ME, HELL I COULD NOT EVEN TAKE CARE OF MY LITTLE BROTHERS AND I AM SURE AS HELL THAT THEY FREAKING HATE ME.

AND NO I AM NOT RANTING LIKE THIS TO MAKE YOU PITY ME, I HATE PITY. I AM JUST RANTING LIKE THIS BECAUSE I CAN NOT HELP MYSELF, THAT COMES IN THE PACKAGE OF BEING A FREAKING CHEAP COPY OF SPAIN UNDERSTOOD

AND OF COURSE I WOULD NOT BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE THAT WILL HURT MY FUCKING PRIDE. THE FUCKING LITTLE PRIDE THAT I HAVE LEFT.

YOU KNOW COME AND KILL ME, LIKE HELL I CARE. I WILL BE BETTER IF I WAS DEAD AT LEAST I WILL NOT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT UNGRATEFUL CITIZENS, I WILL NOT GET DEPRESSED REMEMBERING MY CHILDHOOD, I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER UNSUCCESSFUL ATTEMPT TO KILL MYSELF TO CARE ABOUT

SO GET ME OUT OF MY MISERY PLEASE

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (still under the couch) Miaaaaaaaaaau "Fuck, fuck"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Meoooooooow.<em>

_I'm getting worried, meow~. Alfred is still angry and now he's looking around the basement! That's not good meow! THERE ARE BAD THINGS DOWN THERE. _

_What do we do, meow?_

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Miau<p>

I do not know miau

I think that wait and pray for the best miau

Because Momma right now is in the mood that he does not care if he dies at all miau

When someone called Spain is mentioned, I think that Momma goes depressed

Mexigato


	150. Nicaragua 19

_Hola hermano~_

Did Estados Unidos piss you off? Because I can hear yelling from my house...

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>LIKE YOU ACTUALLY CARE, YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO PRETEND TO CARE BECAUSE YOU FEEL GUILTY<p>

BUT HE DID NOT PISS ME OFF HE MADE ME DEPRESSED AND SUCIDAL

HAPPY?

NOW IF YOU DO NOT MIND I AM WAITING FOR MY DEATH HERE

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT THE HELL I HAVE DONE<strong>

**Sorry if I offend someone, but really his character got out of my hands since fifty chapters ago.**

**He has his own personality.**

**And a really great inferiority complex.**


	151. Puerto Rico 26

_David,_

_Cool, you're sane again._

_All I know is that you ate twenty cakes and you were being a psycho son of a bitch..._

_Don't worry about it._

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

* * *

><p>SANE I WAS NEVER SANE YOU KNOW<p>

OH SO I AM A SON OF A BITCH

THANK YOU FOR SAYING WHAT YOU TRULY THINK ABOUT ME

Mexico

* * *

><p>Borincat miau<p>

I am worried miau, Momma went suicidal ans psycho again miau

I know that Momma brought it himself miau

But any advice miau

I need to calm him down miau

OH MY GOOD HE IS TAKING A KNIFE MIAU


	152. United States 20

**YOU ARE REALLY A WOMAN MEXICO...**

**Mexico: ¬¬**

**BECAUSE YOU WERE PMSING YOU KNOW LIKE YOU WERE IN YOUR PERIOD**

**Mexico: (takes out his really heavy bible and trows it towards my head) Shut up**

* * *

><p><em>Okay, okay...Um...Calm down, alright?<em>

_I admit I crossed the line a bit...I'm...sorry. (That almost physically hurt to write)_

_Spain's not exactly powerful anymore. Nothing is permanent..._

_And you know that even if I tried to kill you (which I won't) it wouldn't work unless my government took over yours, which isn't happening anytime soon. _

_...Don't do anything too rash, okay? You have a cat that needs you to take care of it right? _

_-U.S.A._

_P.S. Truce, okay?_

* * *

><p>I am calm (breathing heavily with a bump in his head) My states do not respect me they knocked my head with the Bible<p>

I... am... sorry too... I... over reacted... (trembling because all the force of will that he had to use) It... brought to myself... teasing you... WOW THAT WAS HARD TO WRITE

It is complicated okay. Is just that name remembers all the expectancy that all the people had about me...

Lets talk about other things... like the end of the world, you know that in 31 of May was supposed to be the end of the world, and now here we are at 16 of June and we are still alive

Yeah truce.

Mexico

P.D: Mexico was just PMSing, the chocolate, the mood swings, the oversensitive self, yeah PMSing. Atte. Mizuki Ariaki aka Fangirl that entered into your house and told him about those things, he did not believe me at first...

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (With my cat who had a Kitten today) Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaau "That kitten looks a lot like me miau"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Meow...Alfred is calm now, meow, but he seems guilty.<em>

_That's sad meow. Is that why my owner seems guilty now, meow?_

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Miau I could bet my tail that Momma has to do something about it<p>

Momma is really sensible when it comes to Spain miau,

I think it had to do something with that miau.

Momma is saying that to himself that he is an idiot miau

Owners are strange miau

You know maybe we, cats, are smarter than owners miau

Mexigato

* * *

><p><strong>ADMIT IT YOU WERE PMSing, MEXICO, THE CHOCOLATE THE MOOD SWINGS... (dodges knives)<strong>

**Mexico: I DO NOT PMS I AM NOT A GIRL**


	153. Nicaragua 20

**Querétaro: Mom do not make us knock you out with a Bible again**

**Guanajuato: Really she did offend you that badly**

**México: (strangling me) I DO NOT PMS**

**You... are... a... WOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

* * *

><p><em>..but I do care...<em>

_I-I really do care... I might get mad at you sometimes, but you're mi hermano and I also remember the good as well as the bad..._

_I-If I did anything to offend you, I'm really sorry..._

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS QUERETARO<strong>

**MOM WAS JUST PMSing**

OFF THE COMPUTER NOW QUERETARO

You did not do anything

**HE WAS JUST PMSing**

I just got sensible because well... it had to do with Spain okay

Mexico


	154. Scotland 2

**Mexico: Oh peace**

**(REPRODUCES I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN)**

**Mexico: (yell heard in all the continent, people start complaining)**

* * *

><p><em>Estimado Mexico<em>

_Really that long...wow_

_eh i say Spains better and yes that match would be very awesome._

_Good good Ireland n me canne wait till you came!ill go n get some whisky to celabrate!_

_Best wishes Caladonia_

_P.S =D_

* * *

><p>Yeah it is a pleasure to talk to you again<p>

You know what war I am talking about right?

I do not know Spain may be the one who won the World Cup but England invented the sport.

Wohoo

Bye

Mexico


	155. Panama 15

**Mexico: Why I have the feeling that you messed with one of my letters?**

**You are just a hysteric woman**

**Mexico: DO NOT CHANGE THE FREAKING SUBJECT**

**You remember me of a wife, you know... HEY THAT MEANS THAT I AM MANLIER THAN YOU**

* * *

><p><em>Big brother Mexico,<em>

_Are you okay? I can hear your yelling all the way to my house... I'm starting to get worried._

_Maybe this can cheer you up! My soccer team won against U.S.A's! Normally I lose miserably... but this time, I completely won! ...Did that cheer you up?_

_Well... how about this picture I received from an anonymous person! I got scared at first, but maybe you'll find it funny! It's a picture of Peru...in a dress...hugging Chile..._

_The world's going to end. The picture is proof enough._

_Te quiere,_

_Dani \ Panama_

* * *

><p>Do not worry Panama<p>

I am perfectly fine

HE WAS JUST PMSing

OFF OF MY COMPUTER QUERÉTARO

REALLY CONGRATULATIONS, I WON AGAINST GUATEMALA, AND COSTA RICA, AND CUBA...

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

No it was supposed to end a nineteen days ago,

Oh well the next ending world alert is next year

Te quiere

Mexico

David


	156. Valencia 5

**A BIT , A BIT OH COME ON JUST PUT HIM A WIG AND A DRESS AND HE CAN BE A GIRL**

**Mexico: STOP READING MY LETTERS**

**NEVER**

**Mexico: YOU ASS, (takes out my diary) Oh lets see...**

**You would not fucking dare!**

* * *

><p><em>Mexico<em>

_Well... You look A BIT like a girl but... It's impossible to mistake you as one... most of the times... _

_But... eh... eres bastante guapo! (Well.. for people that like that kind of guy)_

_eh... Adiós!_

_Valencia_

* * *

><p>Valencia<p>

I do not know if get offended or thank you for not saying that everyone mistakes me as one all the time.

Umm Thank you... let's talk about something else

Mexico


	157. Nicaragua 21

**Mexico: (before I say something) Do not call me girly or I will knock you out with my Bible**

**Oh come on, but you are a prude, a virgin, who likes flowers**

**Mexico: First I like plants in general not only flowers**

**Chick flicks**

**Mexico: I do not like them I have a limited programation**

**You cried with a Soap Opera**

**Mexico: It was a good actor**

**Only you cried in that part**

**Mexico: SHUT UP**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, okay... it had to do with Spain...<em>

_*tear stains on paper*_

_Te quiere, hermano,_

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Please do not cry<p>

I was an ass okay.

How can I repay it to you?

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (Babysitter of an orphan kitty no not the one of my cat) Miau, miau ne miau<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexigato,<em>

_Mama seemed upset for a bit, miau. Did anything happen over at your place, miau?_

_GAH! HONDURAGATO'S HERE! BACK BAAAACK! MIAU!_

_Nicakitty  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hello Nicakitty miau<p>

Momma went crazy miau, he got in one of his crisis miau

Querétaro knocked his head with the Bible miau

MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU! HONDURAGATO!

I would love to help miauuuu, but I have a kitten to take care for miau.

His mom is like miauuuuuuuuuu I do not want to say it miau

Mexigato


	158. Puerto Rico 27

**Dr Gonzales: So your issues with Spain are larger than what you said?**

**Mexico. How did you know that**

**Dr Gonzales: Well you thought that I will not find a way to read your letters**

**Mexico: Asshole**

**Dr Gonzales: Hey can you get me more clients?**

**Mexico: Why should I?**

**Dr. Gonzales. Others will feel your pain.**

* * *

><p><em>Ass,<em>

_WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MEXICO? I WAS JUST CHECKING IF YOU WERE OKAY!_

_YEAH, YOU'RE RIGHT! YOU'RE A F*CKING PSYCHOPATH!_

_YOU KNOW WHAT I REALLY THINK ABOUT YOU? I THINK YOU SHOULD GET THAT STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS AND STOP PMSING!_

_F*ck you!,_

_Enrique_

* * *

><p><span>Please forgive Mom stupidity...<span>

you see he well got an episode... 

and was PMSing... 

and he was reminded about his time of being Spain's colony 

and at those times he gets a little bit, suicidal

He was a bit depressed and when he gets depressed he snaps a t everyone

And also with his PMS

Now he is in another extra large therapy session

It all started with a letter that United States sent

No it all started with Mom getting in his period, first is chocolate

then complete daring attitude 

then he goes to a super sensitive and easy to make depressed mode...

Querétaro...

P.D: PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME, IF I DIE NOBODY WILL KNOCK MOM'S HEAD WITH A BIBLE WHEN HE GETS ONE OF HIS EPISODES


	159. United States 21

**Mexico: (Tying me upside in a tree) **

**HEY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM**

**Mexico: Stop sending copies of my letters to Dr Gonzales**

**BUT HE IS YOUR THERAPIST..**

**Mexico: And also... THE NEXT TIME THAT YOU MEDDLE IN ONE OF MY LETTERS AND I WILL USE YOU AS AN PIÑATA**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not even going to ask...<em>

_Haha, yeah, funny...It's not like I believed that or anything. Yeah...I mean, who would? And I totally didn't do anything rash because I thought the world was ending...Nope...Not me...not at all. (And don't let Canada tell you otherwise, he totally did NOT have to stop me from mailing a love-confession letter to anyone or anything like that)_

_-U.S.A._

_P.S. Why did some strange girl apparently write a part of your letter? And tease you about your feminine characteristics, hee hee...Seriously, sometimes you act almost as girly as England. (Not quite as much though, since you aren't obsessed with unicorns and don't embroider...at least I don't THINK you do XD)_

* * *

><p>Yeah do not ask please.<p>

Right ¬¬, I still remember 6 of June of 2006, everyone panicked, even me... but that was because Death made me believe that really was that time, then when it was six o'clock in the afternoon, she was laughing her ass off... Then I proceeded to strangle her. I am curious about something, Death told me that you were not scared by one of her minions, Death Reaper... may I ask why... BECAUSE THAT IS VERY SURPRISING WITH YOUR ABNORMAL FEAR OF GHOSTS.

A love letter? Really? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I JUST CAN NOT BELIEVE IT. So for who was? I am genuinely curious about this... maybe if you get a lover you will start to read the atmosphere better.

Hey changing the subject, people that you think that should go to therapy... I need to torture my therapist, you see that ass has been reading every. letter. that. I. have. sent... and well dealing with crazier people or nations than me could be a good revenge

Mexico

P.D: That girl, that should be called a devil minion sent a copy of all my letters to my therapist; Ummmmmmm what? Well it was bound to happen sooner or later. I knew that you would not be able to contain yourself into teasing me about that... really I thought that you were saving it for public humiliation

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (licking the kitten) Miau Miaaaaaaaaau miiiiiiiiiiiiiiau "Now there kitty miau you are clean"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Owners ARE strange, that's what I've been saying all this time, meow!<em>

_Of course cats are smarter than owners, meow~. Mine actually wrestled over a piece of paper with Cana-cat's* owner awhile ago, screaming: "No! I need to let them know! Before it's too late!" I mean, what's that about, meow? If it's that important, why didn't he tell that person whatever it was before? _

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Miau... You are right about that miau<p>

Miau I have to agree, specially when they do stupid things for fun miau... maybe your owner was embarrassed miau you know still embarrassed, about the thing that he had to say miau.

Who is Canacat miau?

You know I am babysitting a kitten miau. You see I found the kitten in a box miau, and his mom was ummm I do not want to talk about it miau

Mexigato

* * *

><p><span>Of course he will be freaked out... well more like angry because he thought him as a girl. And about that, I do not think that Mexico notices extremely specific denial. Or forgets about it... I do not really know<span>  
><strong><br>**


	160. Colombia 4

**HEY UNTIE ME UP TT_TT I AM HUNGRY**

**Mexico: (inside of his house ignoring me) NO RODRERICK NO, SHE WILL BREAK YOUR HEART**

**Guanajuato: I can not believe that you two are watching this**

**Querétaro: (crying) WE TOLD YOU RODRERICK**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexico,<em>

_I know, I hate them too. But as of lately, he's not doing them. Weired. _

_Yeah, this is war now. Nina. ( AY DIOS MIOS!)_

_*still is blushing and pissed about it* Get it out of your head then. Or else..._

_Yes, you act like a girl ALL the time . Wait, you're gay? I thought you were bi..._

_*sighs* Phew, i don't want to speak flirting language. _

_Juanita Andrea Torres_

_Colombia _

_P.S. jajaja, it makes it sweeter, non?_

* * *

><p><span>Hola Colombia It is me Guanajuato<span>

I am here bored because Mom was the one who chose the movie

Really? BUT HE IS FRANCE, 

maybe all the times that Mom has threatened him to cut his vital regions off has payed off.

Nina? Oh you mean niña right.

What? -''''

Mom is asexual not gay, he has said that many times...

Personally I think that he would be Pansexual.

Guanajuato

P.D: No too much sugar in my Mom and he goes crazy. He gets drunk by sugar

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico: (trying to cover his sobs) What... snif a ... bitch snif<strong>

**Querétaro: WE TOLD YOU RODRERICK**

**Mexico: You would have been happier with your childhood friend (sobbing)**

**Guanajuato: You know that his childhood friend is male right**

**Mexico: I may not like yaoi... but I know to people destined to be together... snif... when I see them**


	161. Valencia 6

**Death: (looking at Mexico taking care of his cats and birds and jaguar Mexico haves many pets) Why the hell do you care about those furballs that much?**

**Quetzalcoalt: (sighs) Could you please do not tease him today?**

**Death: Hell you were not even fond to cats before you met those fur balls!**

**Mexico: (tries to ignore her)**

**Quezalcoalt: (even if he was an aztec and mayan God he looks like a combination of an european and a little bit of indigenous blood, I will explain later) You will never change right?**

* * *

><p><em>Mexico<em>

Don't get offended!

Good idea! Hablemos de otra cosa...

Mmmm... do you like cats? I was thinking of getting one but I'm afraid that the kitten would get burned... I have tons of lighters in my home...

Love

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia<p>

Calm down, I am not an emotional mess anymore...

For now.

Yes I like cats, the ones that I have are my favorite, you see my cat and I found a little orphan kitten in a box when we went to get some groceries.

My cat just jumped off the basket that is his territory, you see I use and old fashioned basket for flowers and for strolling my cat.

He gets bored in the house so I take him with me everywhere except meetings.

Well returning to the new kitten. he just picked the kitten up and took him to my basket.

Lighters?

But a cat does not know how to activate them right... and also you could put them in a hard to reach place

* * *

><p><strong>Death: (bored) It will be easier if I just got that kitten out of his misery<strong>

**Mexico: (death glares towards her) You kill him and I will make your life hell**

**Death: How? (not impressed)**

**Mexico: First say good bye to. every. yaoi. image. that. you. have. Next I will make you a piñata. Then I will make you eat England's scones, and finally... You want to meet your grandmother that badly do not you?**

**Death: My grandma?**

**Mexico: Yeah your sadistic, sour, cranky, and oddly nice towards me, grandmother. The aztec goddess of Death... Coatlicue**

**Quetzalcoalt: (shudders while drinking hot cocoa)**

**Death. Okay, pissy bitch**

**Mexico. (trows a book towards her head) DO NOT CALL ME A GIRL**


	162. Nicaragua 22

**Quetzalcoalt: So here I am... This is awkward.**

**Mexico: You are trying, you can do it Quetzalcoalt**

**Quetzalcoalt: I am obsessed with hot cocoa... I finally said it**

**Mexico: Finally you have accepted your problem**

**Quetzalcoalt: (turns to watch Mexico) So why are you pretending to be a therapist?**

**Mexico: So I can know how that bastard thinks... SO I CAN OUTSMART HIM**

* * *

><p><em>A-alright...<em>

_You don't havew to repay anything.. I've been a little upset for the past few days.. I kind of overreacted..._

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>And why you were upset if I may know?<p>

Mexico


	163. Perú 11

**Dr Gonzales: So you have convinced someone to come to therapy**

**Mexico. (creepy smile) Oh yeah some friends of mine hehehehe**

**Dr Gonzales: Why the hell I feel that they will be the death for me?**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexico,<em>

_Hopefully you're feeling better now. I mean, you can't be sugar-high for /that/ long..._

_Can you? D:_

_But th-that wasn't a challenge! Don't do it!_

_In other news, I went to see a therapist. Now I know why you hate therapists so much. And on top of that, he's making me do an exchange program like Haiti! I have a bad feeling about this..._

_Peru_

_P.S.: Brazil sent me a bunch of soybeans, so... here. Sell it to China or something._

* * *

><p>Peru<p>

I can, I won't... unlike many people think I do not like being sugar high.

Just remember how ashamed I was after your wedding

Remember

In me sugar plus alcohol does not end well

I am still sorry even if I have already paid all the damage done to that church.

Really? There is the remote possibility that is Dr Gonzales...

If it is him, torture him with your yandere tendencies please

Mexico

P.D: I will use them in something... I think. Maybe I will try my hand with japanese food


	164. United States 22

**Mexico: I am hungry... ummmmm**

**Mexigato: Miau miaaaaaaaaaaaaaau "Hey feed the kitty" Miiiiiiiiiiiiiau "He can not feed himself"**

**Mexico: (soft glare towards his cat) Listen to me cat, you kept me up all night making me feed that cat, I know that it needs to be fed regularly, but at least I want something to eat first **

* * *

><p><em>W-what? What are you talking about? ARE YOU SAYING THAT WASN'T SOME GUY IN A COSTUME? OH MY GOD! I FUCKING TOUCHED THAT THING'S SHOULDER! HOLY CRAP! I-I NEED TO PURIFY MY HAND! *freaks out and knocks over a lamp*<em>

_...SHUT UP! I said I DIDN'T try to send one! Learn to read!_

_...And even if I did, WHICH I DIDN'T, there's no way I'd tell you who it was for._

_...And for the record, Canada doesn't know, so don't bother asking him._

_...Because he has no idea. Understand?_

_People who I think need therapy? Russia, Belarus, England, Lithuania, Latvia, Prussia, South Italy...hell, the World needs therapy. Except for me, because I'm the Hero, and heroes don't need therapy._

_-U.S.A._

_P.S. *shrug* I'm not as bad as your siblings, right?_

_Why would I want to publicly humiliate you?_

* * *

><p>You did not know... wow. hehehehehe sorry but I can hehehehe not contain myself.<p>

Yeah I understand, really you have such a short temper... you are worst than me when I have waked up after a long night without sleeping because I had to feed an orphan kitty.

I know that all the freaking world needs therapy... but I want to know who can torture my therapist when he tries to "analyze" them.

Well the next possible ending of all civilization is in 2012, 21 of December. I suppose that you know because I can you have every book of theory about the end of the world. Why humans are all that fascinated with the ending of the world? You know how many times has been said that the world is ending...

Mexico

* * *

><p><em>Of course I'm right; I'm the Hero, meow!<em>

_Maybe._

_Cana-cat is my less awesome than me but still pretty awesome brother, meow! _

_A kitten, meow? Is it a personification like us, or is it just a normal kitten? Meow, is it doing well? Does your owner not mind having it?_

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>It is pretty probable miau...<p>

YOU HAVE A BROTHER MIAUUUUUUUUUUU THAT IS SO COOL MIAU, AND HOW IS HE? HOW HE LOOKS LIKE MIAU

I think is just a normal kitten miau, yeah he is doing well miau, I make sure that Momma feeds him miau. He does not mind miau... well a little bit in night miau because he has to get up every three hours miau to feed him mia

Mexigato


	165. Puerto Rico 28

**Mexico. (finally feeling sorry for me... and also the neighbors complained about my yelling) I will untie you... WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU**

**(I am in a tree running away) SUCK IT MOTHERFUCKER**

**Mexico. Well at least I did not have to free her**

* * *

><p><em>Querétaro,<em>

_It's hard to forgive but I'll try..._

_...So that's why...I still haven't gotten over those days myself._

_...Well...I feel like an ass..._

_H-Hey, what's that therapist's name? Maybe I should chat with him...or not._

_Should of known the Fatass was a part of it...!_

_Say sorry to Mexico for me..._

_From,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. S-Stop apologizing! I promised not to kill/maim you didn't I?_

* * *

><p>Hola Quique<p>

I am better now...

Better if you do not chat with him

You do not need to be sorry I should control better my temper

So how are you doing... I won the futbol match against Guatemala

and if all ends well in the next one I will go against well you know

I AM GOING TO WIN THAT CUP

FIRST THE GOLDEN CUP, THEN THE AMERICA CUP, THEN WINNING AGAINST ARGENTINA IN THE WORLD CUP

THE GET INTO QUARTER FINALS AND SEMIFINALS AND WHEN I GET IN THE FINAL WIN THE WORLD CUP

THAT IS MY SEVEN STEP PLAN TO WIN THE WORLD CUP

HEHEHEHEHEHEHE

David


	166. Utah 11

**Mexico: Fucking meetings with leaders, and representatives, everyone trying to kill each other... it usually gives me a headache... AND THE FREAKING WORST PART IS THAT THOSE LAST AT LEAST THREE DAYS AND I DO NOT HAVE A FREAKING LAP TOP**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Espinosa,<em>

_Yes. You can't for get who you are._

_He uses... 2 ghost chilies, 3 habanaros, lemon juice, 2 tomatoes, and cilantro. Yes... sometimes it even surprises me... Well... I was apart of that... but ya know... I was gone shortly afterwards... Louisiana makes really spicy gumbo and she works with all sorts of spices._

_At least it's downgraded._

_OH. Latter Day Saint... or LDS, or Mormon if you prefer... which is 58% of my population._

_Sincerely,_

_Trinity Young_

* * *

><p>I apologize deeply because my lack of answer<p>

You see first I had to take care of a cat every three hours, then I had a crisis, and right now I could get my lap top back because I had "to pay attention on what they were discussing".

Then the signal of the internet was gone in my house, and the light for some days.

Oh, I do not know what to say that does not sound offensive when I am not being offensive.

Yeah, but now I am in the middle of an hurricane "Beatriz" that is called it is in the Pacific, I am expecting the call to make damage control.

Ummm, I think I will go mormon, you see that is the easiest way for me

Deeply Sorry

David Espinosa

* * *

><p>REALLY I AM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, THE PART OF THE LIGHT GONE WAS TRUE I HAD TO LIVE WITHOUT ELECTRICITY FOR THREE DAYS AND I DID NOT WANT TO USE MY LAP TOP THAT MUCH.<p> 


	167. Nicaragua 23

**Mexico: (dodging a stapler) "Why the hell they can not be more mature" **

**(there is a riot in the "Camara de Diputados)**

* * *

><p><em>I've been fighting with Costa Rica again about borders and crap... I haven't been feeling well...<em>

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Again, wow you are like we were Guatemala and I with Chiapas... until someone had to intervene ¬¬.<p>

Well right now I am here with my "diputados" in a session... and like always nobody agrees in nothing

The worst part is that the freaking president had the freaking nerve to confiscate my laptop

Well at least, Guanajuato got it back and now I can distract myself, I think that soon

I will be making damage control in Guerrero if he can nor handle it.

We had been hit by the first hurricane of the year.

Que te mejores

Mexico


	168. Arizona 12

**Mexico: (in the "Cámara de diputados" bored out of his mind watching everyone trying to kill each other) "Why the hell I am still here?" (Makes sure that no one is looking) "Well thank God that Guanajuato brought my laptop yesterday"**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mexico,<em>

_This one has spread to over 9000 acres, and we got 5% contained starting a few days ago._

_Ok, that's good. The only folklore that I wish WASN'T real is La Llorona... everytime I hear her story I have a hard time sleeping..._

_Fine..._

_I know... Canada._

_Who was it with?_

_Sincerely,_

_Sophia_

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long to answer<p>

I have been trapped in a session in the House of Representatives...

Everyone is trying to kill each other again.

The good thing is that I got back my lap top.

I hope that by now that the wildfire is controlled by now.

La Llorona... she is not bad, I think... the poor woman is just looking for her children so she can go to afterlife

Canada? Maybe he is one of his fathers

I said in the sense that I will never have a romantic relationship

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SORRY, I DO NOT KNOW WHY BUT I DID NOT HAVE ELECTRICITY SINCE EARLY TUESDAY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!<strong>


	169. Panama 16

**Mexico: (almost in starvation mumbles) hey assholes let me get something for eat... or at least know if we did won "el partido contra Honduras".**

**Random representative: (he had a mini TV) Do not worry we won. But it was a hard game, we went to extra time... ummm why that face; you know forget it I do not want to know**

**Mexico: "Extra time, extra time; how they fucking dare... I think I know who the hell will be my next piñatas if they ruin my fucking seven steps plan to win the World Cup"**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Okay. But why where you yelling in the first place? I think even Ecuador heard it._

_...PMSing?_

_Thank you! I was so happy when my team won! And the best part was seeing U.S.A.'s face! His expression was worth losing all those times before! :D I even have a picture!_

_Looks like you've been winning too!_

_...The picture... it's...weird!..._

_I hope you won't kill me for this, but I kind of asked Nica if Annabelle could accompany her to the next therapy session... Please try not to kill her and try not to get yourself killed..._

_...I hope she won't hurt the therapist... I don't want to repeat the whole Harpy Eagle incident like yesterday..._

_Te quiere,_

_Dani \ Panama_

* * *

><p>Dani<p>

Ummm traumas and the one that we call my neighbor pissed me off

Do not listen anything that Queretaro says

About that, IF MY FUCKING TEAM DOES NOT WIN THE FREAKING CUP THEY WILL BE MY NEXT ALIVE PIÑATAS, I WILL HURT THEM SO BAD THAT THEY WILL NEVER HAVE A CAREER AGAIN...

I do not want to lose against him, and I DO NOT WANT THEM RUINING MY SEVEN STEP PLAN TO WINNING THE WORLD CUP.

Yeah

Ummm why would I kill you... I have private sessions, I am not allowed to the group ones. So I won't be near of her.

Gonzales has bombs, tazers, tranquilizers, bats, bazookas, and I could swear that he had an atomic bomb

Te quiere

David


	170. Nyo Philippines 5

**Mexico: (gets fed up) OKAY ASSHOLES I AM HUNGRY AND IF YOU DO NOT MIND I WILL GET A MEAL! (nobody listens to him) ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG (scream heard in all the continent) NO ONE OF YOU LISTENS TO ME**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kuya Mexico,<em>

_Umm... Why do your states call you Mama? It's kind of scary and disturbing..._

_I actually thought you got married *blush* but Guanajuato and Queretaro explained most of it to me..._

_So... How are you now? I hope you are doing well. As for me, I'm still trying to figure out what to do with this roll of wedding gift wrapping paper. I was planning to send you a belated wedding gift but you didn't get married so... yeah. Do you know what I can do with it?_

_Sincerely,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

* * *

><p>Hola Maria<p>

That is because... Or they think that it is funny, or it is they strange way of showing me respect... I do not know they are not here with me.

I had escaped from "La Cámara de Diputados" I had been trapped there for three days and they did not let me take a break to eat something

Really? No I am not the kind of man that a woman will marry willingly

Ummmmmmm, maybe you can send a wedding gift to Belarus... even if she will not have a wedding, but she does not know that part. So for your safety send the gift.

Adios

David

Mexico


	171. Puerto Rico 29

**Mexico: (gets dragged inside again) At least let me eat my enchiladas**

**Police man: Sorry, but no**

**Mexico: ¬¬ Ass (with dull eyes due to the hunger)**

**Police man: (feels sorry for him) It is time for my break so let's say that you went to La Merced instead of the Zocalo.**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_G-Good..._

_He has sent me letters before. It's a little too late..._

_I should've tried to calm myself also...r-really..._

_Still feel horrible. A-And why does it feel so damn cold?_

_That's good. Good luck on that plan to win the Cup...you'll need it against Argentina..._

_..._

_From,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. I'm seeing a therapist just for today since San Juan persist I talk to someone...but from what I heard, I'm bringing my rifle with me._

* * *

><p>Hola Quique<p>

I could finally manage to escape from "La Camara de Diputados" for getting a meal

Cold? Here is cold but that is because it has been raining.

NOW THE ONLY ONE TO PWN SO I CAN GET TO THE FIRST STEP OF MY SEVEN STEP PLAN IS...

IF MY FUCKING PLAYERS DO NOT WIN I WILL MAKE THEM PIÑATAS!

I WILL HURT THEM SO BADLY THAT THEY WILL HAVE TO FORGET OF THEIR CAREER!

David

P.D: Gonzales? So just that you know he can be violent...

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Dr Gonzales with Puerto Rico<span>

**PR: *waiting impatiently* Hurry up already you damn...!**

**Dr. Gonzales: *walks in* Ah, you must be Puerto Rico, correct? I am Dr. Gonzales.**

**PR: Uh...don't you speak with Mex-**

**Dr. Gonzales: Yes. *shudders***

**PR: ...?**

**Dr. Gonzales: So...from what your daughter tells me, you have trouble controlling your anger.**

**PR: NO. I DON'T.**

**Dr. Gonzales: Hmhm...denial. *shot at* WHAT THE HELL? FUCK ANOTHER PSYCHO... OH MEXICO I AM SURE THAT YOU ARE LAUGHING YOUR ASS OFF NOW *Tazes Puerto Rico* **


	172. United States 23

**Mexico: **

**Police mad: Sorry but we have to go back**

**Mexico: Please (almost crying) do not drag me in there.**

**Mexico: (again in "La Camara de Diputados") I hate you.. I hate all of you...**

* * *

><p><em>It's not funny!<em>

_I am not short tempered; you just piss me off more than other people._

_Russia and Belarus would be best. Especially if you tell Belarus she's it's for relationship counseling._

_Yeah, but what if this really IS the end of the world this time?_

_-U.S.A_

* * *

><p>Ummm you are talking to the guy that can be friends with every ghost known for the man. I will consider it funny, but really they are not that bad, most of them are lost because Death does not do her work, or she is overworked, or her minions are in strike again.<p>

Talking about people that piss me off, yeah you also piss me off... I am here in what in your country will be called "The House if the Representatives" I am bored out of my mind, dodging staplers and anything that those people trow to each other, I tried to put order in the first two days, but we are like this for four days so why bother with them, my cat and other cat are safe if this freaking riot.

You have not felt the need to just grab anything and smash the head of everyone of your representatives? Sadly they confiscated my smacking Bible, my scythe or anything that could harm them, well at least I got my laptop back.

I need something less hardcore first, you know the best for the last.

Then it is and there is nothing that we can do about it, okay. It is not like anyone can stop the World from ending, it is the cycle of life, you are born, you grow up, you get old and finally you die. It is pretty simple for me

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (In a adjacent office with a writing machine) MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU "I AM BOREEEEEEEEEEEED"<strong>

**Spots: (the name of the kitten) Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaau "I am hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"**

**Secretary: OKAY I AM FED UP, I AM GETTING YOU TO THE MAIN CHAMBER SO YOU OWNER CAN TAKE CARE OF YOU**

* * *

><p><em>He is quiet and shy, usually meow. He is fluffy and white with a long curly strand of fur that sticks out and markings around his eyes that look like human glasses, like I have. He wears a red and white ribbon, meow, and he lives in the north.<em>

_Meow~, I hope it doesn't make your owner cranky._

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Miau<p>

In the north miau, where that guy... Canada lives miau.

He never gets cranky at us, but well I think that we made a secretary mad, you see Momma took us when he was kidnapped so he would go to "La Camara de Diputados" I think that those people piss off Momma, the kitten has a eye a little bit open miaaaaaaau Momma took us in the basket he always carries us around in that basket miau.

Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau WHY THOSE PEOPLE ARE TROWING THINGS TOWARDS EACH OTHER

Mexigato


	173. Perú 12

**Mexico: (feeding Spots at the same time that he dodges suitcases) ¬¬**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexico,<em>

_How're you doing? I'm at Senor Romano's place! It's fun! :D_

_I - wait, I had a wedding? When did I have a wedding? OAO WHO DID I MARRY?_

_I don't know about that therapist, but I think he's at least distantly related to Dr. Gonzales. That would explain why he did something so evil as shipping me to Europe and Senor Romano to my place. If I ever get my hands on him..._

_Oh, I think I tortured him enough. Maybe that's why he sent me away to begin with._

_Peru_

_P.S.: Have fun! This annoying Hetalia fan who's in charge of me went back to Gaia Online and made her avatar look like me. It's kind of embarrassing T_T_

* * *

><p>Hola Perú.<p>

Annoyed by politicians, I am in "La Camara de Diputados" Do you think that writing to your place will be wise.

You were married to Bolivia... ¿right?

Nah, the most possible is that all of them studied in the same University.

Oh

Mexico

P.D: I will prefer be with my annoying Hetalia fan


	174. Nicaragua 24

**Mexico: (finally fed up grabs a telephone directory and trows it towards to the nearest representative) SHUT THE HELL UP**

**All the representatives: ... **

**Mexico: Finally peace**

* * *

><p><em>It's really not that bad... it's just been kind of worse lately. His soldiers thought my soldiers had stolen something on his side of the border.<em>

_Oh jeez, I hate it when people can't agree on anything._

_confiscate your laptop? Por que?_

_Oh crap... hurricanes suck._

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Oh, I feel for it.<p>

Politicians are always like that, I finally got them to shut up, by knocking out one of them.

They wanted my attention, but hehehehehe I got it back.

Yeah, but I also like it when it rains, it makes my plants grow.

Mexico


	175. Nyo Philippines 6

**Mexico: (twitch in his eye) "I just asked for a day... a freaking day, they did even tried... oh... yeah... "**

**(Everything in "La Camara de Diputados" is in chaos again**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kuya David,<em>

_Don't worry about it. Now that I think about it, it's kind of cute actually that your states call you Mama. My provinces and regions just usually call me Ate Ria (big sister Ria) but the younger ones call me Mama sometimes :3_

_Huh? What happened? Are you okay? Why didn't they let you eat? They should at least give you time to eat, that's not healthy! I'm sending you more fruits, some Filipino dishes, and a sack of rice!_

_Yeah, I know... Really, I'm sorry about that. I just panicked when they said Mama... ^_^;;_

_That's a great idea! I'll send it to her later. Thanks~! XDDD_

_You know, when I was writing a letter to Peru something weird happened. For some reason, Romano was there in Peru's house and was answering his letters. Romano said that both their therapists made them vacation in each others houses. It seems like that most nations are visiting therapists now... I wonder why..?_

_With love,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

* * *

><p>Do you think it as cute? hehehehehe<p>

I am in a meeting with the Representatives of my states. Do not worry I got the chance to eat something...

I just have a really big headache.

Okay.

Hehehehe

Yeah I know, I think that I started a trend you know, hahahahahaha

Te quiere

David

Mexico


	176. Puerto Rico 30

**Mexico: (gets called by Guerrero) What? Another flood?... I AM GETTING OUT OF HERE ASSHOLES**

**(They do not notice him)**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Mex...what did you do?_

_I think it's a different reason for me, but it's going away._

_Haaaaaarrrrsh. Don't kill them though. You might need them. Maybe. I don't know._

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. Y-Yeah. I know. Damn San Juan...!_

* * *

><p>Quique<p>

It is a typical meeting... and I tried to avoid it.

Okay, good for you, be careful with the hurricanes, it is season.

IS JUST THAT I CAN NOT BEAR WITH THE POSSIBILITY

OF LOSING IN SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT FOR ME

AGAINST SOMEONE THAT DOES NOT CARE TT-TT

Te quiere

David

P.D: So yeah be careful with him

* * *

><p><span>Therapy with Doctor Gonzales<span>

**Gonzales: Let us try this again.**

**PR: ...**

**Gonzales: Anything? Family? Relationship problems? Your tsundere-**

**PR: Don't say it!**

**Gonzales: Hm. ANYONE sane in your family?**

**PR: Hell no! Well, maybe Panama...but his sister is a pain in the ass! Plus, Dominican Republic is always raiding my fridge while Jamaica walks into my home like he lives there! And do you know how many fucking cities I deal with?**

**Gonzales: Finally! Non-lethal progress!**

**PR: What?**

**Gonzales:*cough* Nothing. Just keep going. How many kids do you-**

**PR: 78.**

**Gonzales: That's...THAT IS MORE THAN THE UNITED STATES!**

**PR: I know! I have to deal with all of them! Can I ask you something...?**

**Gonzales: Yes?**

**PR: Wh-Why is Argentina's dog b-behind m-me...?**

**Gonzales: First how the hell do you that he is behind you?**

**PR: That is not the freaking point!**

**Gonzales: (Remembers that Mexico wants revenge) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK**


	177. United States 24

**Mexico: (At the bus that takes him to Acapulco) "I finally got a Mobile Broadband... AND THAT I AM FREE OF MY "DIPUTADOS""**

**Mexigato: (in the seat beside him) Miauuu "Here is so comfortable "Manchas"" (talking about the basket adapted to carry cats)**

**Manchas: (sleeping)**

* * *

><p><em>You are such a freak...<em>

_Oh, don't even get me started...Washington was right when he said there shouldn't be political parties. All they ever do is bicker with each other, and never get anything actually done. Kind of like world meetings, but more boring._

_Plenty of times. They seriously annoy me._

_Ummm. England then? Or Romano. To start off._

_How can you just sit back and accept it? At the least, if it IS the end, don't you have things you want to do before that happens?_

_-U.S.A_

* * *

><p>Thank you n_n<p>

And the worst part is that you can not fire them, if the power is supposed to be held by the people we should be able to fire them until we find some that actually works, who had the brilliant idea of political parties in first place? Because I want to find that person alive or dead and strangle them.

Exactly, at least in world meetings I can ask for a manga to Japan and join into the bickering without looking strange... the bad thing of being a country in a human meeting is that you are supposed to act like wise, old and mature all the freaking time.

Can you remind me why we, the nations, are not supposed to smack their bosses, leaders, representatives, politicians?

Thank God that I had a reason to get out of there, the hurricane season started and I am going to help with the damage control, the first one surprisingly was from the Pacific this year.

Romano has his therapist, I know because he sent Romano to Perú and Perú's therapist sent him to Italy. Perú wrote me a letter explaining that.

I do not know, I am like that, always was, always be... I try to not worry about it and live by the day, if I start to think about it I start to get depressed instead of scared okay.

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (Mexico is asleep, yawns and looks at the lap top) Miau "Maybe I could try it"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Canada is his owner, meow.<em>

_I'm surprised they let you in the building._

_Ooh! Sounds fun! Haha, watching others fight is fun! Meow! Is there any blood? I wish I could see it~._

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>MNiuauuy<p>

Oh

Doing this with my paws in a laptop is hard miau... I had to grab a pen and put it into my mouth so I could press the keys.

Miau, Momma is very stubborn miau... Right now we are going to... a flood I think miau... something about damage control miau.

It was very scary miau, nobody stopped of screaming, Momma's eye was twitching miau I think it was miau... and Momma trowed a book towards one of those people head miau

Mexigato


	178. New York 1

**(he took the cheap one that it takes six hours to reach his destination, Mexico's city to Acapulco, there he will take a car to where is the Army in the DNIII plan)**

**Mexico: (wakes up with the light of the computer) I do not remember leaving my lap like this... uh, a letter from one of his states... weird.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello...<em>

_New York State here. (Alfred's kid)_

_Uncle Canada told me that I should get to know you. For some reason. But, I suppose a friend of Uncle Canada's is someone I could at least meet._

_Plus, you exchange letters with dad, right?_

_So, what's up? I hear you're stuck in a boring meeting or something right now. Government officials are the worst. Mine keep doing stupid France-like things. Now all my siblings call me "pervert". It's not my fault..._

_Well, that's it._

_-New York_

* * *

><p>Uh... hello nice to meet you.<p>

Really he told you? Canada is such a great guy, I still wonder why everyone forgets about him. We are more like acquaintances, but I like him.

Yeah... more like argue, sometimes try to kill each other, invent a France repellent... talking about that we should decide when to start or complain about other people, most of the time politicians or therapists in my case... hehehe I did not make the best first impression, right?

I was, but Guerrero one of my states learned that I was in there and exploiting the fact that he has floods because a hurricane, got me a excuse to get out of there.

I can understand your pain, I really can understand... I technically got one of the most corrupt governments in the world (please tell me one nation that at least does not have a branch of the government corrupted) so know my brothers and cousins would rub it in my face... if theirs were not in the same or worse situation.

Ummm okay

Mexico


	179. Nicaragua 25

**Mexico: (while reading the letter he remembers the first century after his independence) Is she really sure that it took only forty years... I took like a century to get some stability, then I lose it again, then I got it again, and then here I am**

* * *

><p><em>Tell me about it... It took about 40 years before I could finally have a stable government...<em>

_Well, it's good that you got it back~_

_I prefere rain... I just don't like hurricanes._

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Wow it took you less than me... for me it was one century of complete instability, then a period of thirty years of pseudo stability then another twenty years of more instability then stability returned, but it was corrupted stability and in 2000 starts an era of stability that is what the TV tells.<p>

Yeah now, thanks to Guerrero, I am out of there, but I will have to help with the damage control... well anything is better than politicians.

Yeah

Mexico


	180. Panama 19

**Mexico: (watching the golden cup in a little black and whit tv) I FUCK YEAH (The scream is head in all the continent)**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Talking about the cup... I lost against the U.S. the second time..._

_well...at least I won't be facing you in the finals. My luck couldn't have gone so far anyways..._

_I'm seeing the soccer match right now! It's... 0.o 0-1 in favor of the U.S..._

_Come on Mexico! WIN!_

_I'm cheering for you! ^^_

_Buena suerte!_

_Dani \ Panama_

* * *

><p>DANIELITO<p>

YOU SAW THAT YOU SAW THAT FOUR FOR ME AND ONLY TWO FOR "HIM" HAHAHAHAHAHA

I AM SO HAPPY, THE SOLDIERS ARE LOOKING STRANGE AT ME...

UNTIL I TOLD THEM THAT WE WON THE GOLDEN CUP

AND YOU KNOW THAT HELPED US TO FIND PEOPLE

BECAUSE ALL THE ONES DISSAPEARED WERE SCREAMING WHEN THEY LISTENED THAT WE WON

THE FREAKING GOLDEN CUP.

I WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON EVEN THE ARMY LET ME A DAY FREE SO I CAN GO AND CELEBRATE

RIGHT NOW I WILL RUN ALL THE FREAKING CONTINENT SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS

I 

David


	181. Nicaragua 26

**Mexico: (leaving his lap top in his house with Guanajuato) I WILL SCREAM THIS TO THE CONTINENT**

**Guanajuato: Do not injury your self**

**Queretaro: (without a shirt screaming) WE WON, WE FREAKING WON**

**Guanajuato: (starts to hear the screams of all the states of Mexico) We won? WOHOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

><p><em>...that was probably just how long it's taken me lately to get a stable government... I had one for awhile, then Estados Unidos ruined it, then it took about 40 years to get a stable government again...<em>

_...damn politicians..._

_Nicaragua_

* * *

><p>Hola tía Nica<p>

My name is Guanajuato

oh and if you see my Mom (Mexico) running and screaming

it is just that we won the Golden Cup,

and a match against the United States

With a score...

FOUR AGAINST TWO

WOW

HEHEHEHEHEHEHE

I think that Mom even took his visa and passport..

He will go and tell the world

BUT THAT IS UNDERSTANDABLE WE FINALLY WON A FREAKING GOLDEN CUP

AGAINST THE MAIN TEAM OF THE UNITED STATES

Guanajuato


	182. Colombia 5

**Mexico: (running in all Central America) I WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

**(Passes by Guatemala's house)**

**Guatemala: RETURN MY HAT ASSHOLE**

**Mexico: (Passes Honduras house) I DID NOT LOSE THE BET AGAINST ARGENTINAAAAAAA**

**Honduras: GOOD FOR YOU BUT DO NOT SCREAM LIKE A MANIAC**

**Mexico. I WON THE GOLDEN CUP (Runs into El Salvador's house)**

**El Salvador: (Shoots at him) OUT OF MY PROPERTY**

**Mexico: I DO NOT CARE I WON **

**Nicaragua: UNITED STATES IS BEATEN (With her always useful bat) **

**Mexico: I WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

**Nicaragua: CONGRATULATIONS**

**Mexico. (Passes Costa Rica house) I WILL NOT LOSE MY RIGHT ARM**

**Costa Rica: Why the hell did you bet your arm!**

* * *

><p><em>Guanajuato!<em>

_It's been a while since we saw each other!_

_I feel bad for you, is you *Chuckles* Mom forcing you to watch that crappy stuff?_

_Tia Juanita will save the day if you want! (Sorry Mexico, but really? Pick better Movies)_

_Yeah, but France is acting stranger lately..._

_Um...he invited me to france next week..._

_Should i go?_

_Oh well, I'm to lasy to type niña right. Sorry._

_Pfft. I still think Mexico is Homosexual. (Asexual my ass! What about all those times you checked out America?)_

_Pansexual would be awesome._

_Juanita Andrea Torres_

_Colombia_

_P.S. Which is Why i put an extra kilogram of it!_

* * *

><p><span>TIA COLOMBIA SOY QUERETARO<span>

Y yo Guanajuato

I DO NOT THINK THAT HE CARES RIGHT NOW

Stop writing with caps, we won the Golden Cup

AND WE ARE MAKING A PARTY

Oh and also Mom went to yell to all the continent

But mom has never checked him out

I agree with Queretaro, are not you transferring your desires to mom

OF COURSE THAT SUITS MOM

Queretaro y Guanajuato


	183. Perú 13

**Queretaro: You think that he is finally back**

**Guanajuato: I do not know**

**Mexico: (in the couch) I am baaaaaaaaa~**

**Queretaro: Yeah he is back**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexico! I'm still at Senor Romano's :D<em>

_Oh, Bolivia. I thought you meant... never mind. I have to admit, some of my memories of things that happened before that goddamn war with Chile are a little hazy. I do remember something going vastly wrong though..._

_So. That was you? -.-_

_Well, next time you're at Dr. Gonzales' place, check his diploma. I'll do the same over here and tell Senor Romano to check my therapist's as well. Let me know when you find out!_

_Peru_

_P.S.: Good luck, good luck! I'm cheering for you :D_

* * *

><p>Perú<p>

Oh... hehehehe just remember... ME+SUGAR+ALCOHOL= A DISASTER, understood

Maybe

Yeah, yeah the euphoria has gone away and now I am tired...

Mexico

P.D: Got free from politicians, won the Gold Cup hehehe I am happy right now.


	184. Nyo Philippines 7

**Mexico: You answered Maria's letter**

**Queretaro: WE KNEW THAT WE FORGOT SOMETHING**

**Mexico: (sighs and gets off the couch to start his chores) I should not have tried to swim all the way to Asia**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kuya David,<em>

_Yep~! I really think it's cute. In a way,I think it kind of shows they respect and love you, don't you think so?_

_Meeting with Representatives of your States? Like a family reunion? I love it when I have them but I usually end up with a migraine afterwards..._

_That's good. Skipping meals is really bad for your health, you know ^_^_

_You have a headache? Why? I'll send some medicine over..._

_Yeah, I think you did. Personally, I'd rather go boxing or eskrima (a Filipino martial art) training than visit a therapist. It feels better hitting something sometimes and it helps me keep my figure too XDDD_

_With love,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kuya Mexico,<em>

_I was watching the international news and they were showing a crazy Mexican man running all around Central America shouting: We Won! We Won the Golden Cup!_

_I'm not sure what's going on but Congratulations~!, I think. I'm sure this must be a very big thing for your citizens to go crazy like that and I'm really happy for you! :DDD_

_Kuya Japan was very nice and taught me how to make a Japanese good luck charm (although mine looks really bad compared to his TT^TT I really need to practice sewing more...)I'm sending you one, hopefully this will help with whatever this "Golden Cup" thing is. Good luck~! :)_

_Your sister,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

_P.S. I sent some fruits along with the medicine. X3_

* * *

><p>Sorry for not answering, I was excited and in a euphoria state<p>

I am fine in my house, some things make me depressed again

first there is more people that consumes drugs.

Then a kidnapping, then a car accident...

I am a very depressive person.

Do not worry, it is something normal for me.

Oh yeah the Gold Cup, yeah I won

wohoooooooooooo

No really I am excited is just that after the euphoria you just

get thrown into reality and in my case go

depressed...

Now here I am with another appointment with Dr Gonzales.

Umm thank you I will need it for some things.

David

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>You know me+watching the news= depression... hehehehe I think that even as a jerk Mexico with all the things that always happen gets depressed...<strong>

**One reason of making New Spain.**


	185. Puerto Rico 31

**Queretaro: Hey **

**Guanajuato. Ummm**

**Queretaro: Are you sure that he is not bipolar?**

**Guanajuato: I am not sure about anything since a long time ago**

* * *

><p><em>Dear brats,<em>

_Sí. 'Brats'. I'll guess hermano isn't home since I hear yelling. Again._

_Mayagüez: Hey! I think I can see him! How about you Bun-Buns?_

_Hatillo: ...Por favor, give her a new name..._

_Naranjito: Hey Papá, did tío finally lose ALL his sanity? If he has, can I take photos? :)_

_..._

_Maybe..._

_Con amor,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. Anyway, tell Mex I said 'congrats'._

* * *

><p>Enrique<p>

I will be thankful if you do not call my states brats

The euphoria has passed away, now I am depressed

You know that a journalist had to run away from the country

and be refugee of Spain.

Is just... you know if the world ends maybe I will be happy

Hehehehe because that way well, I do not know

I should read the newspaper more often right

Te quiere David


	186. Colombia 6

**Queretaro: Hey I know that the situation is crap but you are going to be only depressed or going to do something about it**

**Mexico: Queretaro do not bother yourself**

**Queretaro: OF COURSE I BOTHER I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN MAKE ALL OF YOU ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING INSTEAD OF ONLY BE MOPPING AROUND YOU SHAME ME!**

**Guanajuato: QUERETARO SHUT UP THIS IS NOT THE MOMENT**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Queretaro y Guanajuato,<em>

_Congrats! I wish i can go to the party..(is busy with paperwork again to go to france next week)_

_Um, tell your *chuckles* mom that next time he does that he better not bother me. Sheesh, I can hear him yelling now._

_Oh yes your mom did check him out. Plenty of times too. You just haven't seened it._

_(FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT LIKE AMERICA! SHEESH!)_

_Juanita Andrea Torres_

_Colombia_

* * *

><p><span>Hola Tía Colombia<span>

The party was fun, everyone were dancing and all that

I am not that keen to parties

But now everyone is freaking depressed

just trow them back to reality and what we get

oh yeah a bunch of mopping idiots...

I know that Mom gets his moments, but sheeeeeeeeesh 

they are more and more frecuent

Querétaro


	187. United States 25

**Mexico: I do not even want to brag about the Gold Cup**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Don't ask me._

_Hurricanes, to put it mildly, suck. Good luck with that._

_Then just use England. Jeez, do I really need to plan out YOUR revenge plan?_

_What poor unknowing soul was naive enough to agree to take ROMANO as a patient, anyway?_

_A lot of things depress you, don't they?_

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>A mystery of life...<p>

Yeah, but at least I know how to handle them... most of the time.

No I just wanted to keep the conversation flowing, I do not have may conversation themes okay... also if I wanted to get revenge I just choose some of my states and send them there.

I do not know... but therapists are not that naive, they know how to handle their patients. I think, because my therapist is good, but I just do not like when he tries to read my journal or my letters. Like I said those are private.

Yeah, My birthday, watching the news, bad weather, the only time that I am not depressed but also not in a state of euphoria is Christmas, that is more like a calm happy. I like that type of happy.

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (not as unhappy as his owner with his writing machine back) Miaaaaaaaaaaaaau "It has been rainy"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Meow, how did you write before?<em>

_Really, meow? Good luck~._

_Aren't they supposed to be important grown-up people who have self control and a common wish to serve the public? Meow~ why were they acting like spoiled kindergarteners? It still would have been fun to see the book being thrown at somebody, meow~!_

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Miau I used a writing machine miau you know those big things that people used before computers miau.<p>

That was what momma told me miau

Miau Momma said that they care more about their huge salaries miau, Nobody does know miau,

Mexigato


	188. New York 2

**Mexico: Wow I did cause a better impression**

**Queretaro: (face palm) You know, I will not try to make a sense out of you**

* * *

><p><em>*shrug* He basically considers anyone who remembers his name worthy of being called friend. How sad is that? Can't blame him though, even dad forgets the poor guy sometimes.<em>

_You've made a better impression than some other countries I've met..._

_...good, I guess? Hope not a lot of damage was done. The only time I ever get floods is when it just rains too much._

_People as a general rule are corrupt. They are perhaps the most selfish, hateful creatures ever to exist. Not that all of them are necessarily out-right evil, but the potential for corruption lives in everyone, and power just allows it to germinate. Such is life._

_-New York_

* * *

><p>It is pretty sad, the bad thing is that I tried to teach Cuba the difference, but he does not get it. It is a mystery the reason that he is so easily to forget, and that everyone mistakes him with your father... well for me they do not look alike, not that much. Or maybe I do not confuse him because he always smells like maple.<p>

Do not ask why I trust better my nose to identifying people rather than my eyes.

Really, may I ask which countries you have met?

Only three deaths, well this is the second one that degrades to a tropical storm, I thought that this time it was really one of those big things, but no. Well it is only the second one in the season so I will expect bigger hurricanes from the Atlantic.

I have to agree, except for the part of being the most hateful creatures, selfish I agree a bit with that. Other than women I will never understand people. And I agree with the two final sentences, power just makes people crazy, and money.

Mexico


	189. Panama 17

**Mexico: (sending a package with cajeta and some flowers) **

**Queretaro. And those are for who?**

**Mexico: HE IS CANADA**

**Queretaro: I know who is Canada... Oh I forgot**

* * *

><p><em>David!<em>

_I did! You won the golden cup! Congrats! I knew you where going to win! :D_

_Really? WOW! It helped others AND made the rest of us happy! U.S. won't be as thrilled... so we won't be able to wait to see him next time! We'll make sure to rub it on his face for a good nice while._

_And Argentina too. He wasn't happy at all. He did mention something about a lock down..._

_The whole continent? Pass by Argentina and ask him why he locked down in the first place, will you?_

_Congrats! :D_

_Dani \ Panama_

* * *

><p>DANIIIII<p>

HEHEHE Thank you, hehehe.

Ummm I do not have the time to rub it in his face... you see I am dealing with floods made by two hurricanes, they were like in a line when one passed the next one came.

Uh, well I bet my right arm... Yucatán was not happy until I won.

Like I said I have been here all the week you know hurricanes and all that

Thank you

Te quiere

David

Mexico


	190. Nyo Philippines 8

**I AM BOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED**

**Mexico: (Inside of my mind) WHAT THE HELL**

**ENTERTAIN ME!**

**Mexico: **

**Mexico: (Wakes up, he tends to be sleepy in rainy days, gets up from the couch) Oh it was just a nightmare**

**Or was it?**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kuya David,<em>

_It's alright, I'm not mad or anything. Next time just try not to skip my letters, I feel ignored when people don't respond D:_

_Oh... Every time I watch the news, I get really sad too. I guess bad things like those are unavoidable really, since we, human and nations alike, all make mistakes and no one was created perfect._

_It's okay to feel sad about these things (it means you're a kind person!) but try not to stay depressed for too long, okay? Being depressed is not good for your health and it causes wrinkles too! Smiling is always so much better! XDDD_

_Congratulations for that too~! X3 Honestly, I just found out it was a football after checking it on the internet... I actually thought it was some kind of cooking competition... Sorry. ^_^;;_

_With love,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

* * *

><p>Maria<p>

Okay, vale vale.

You are right about that, but it still hurts you know, in the last twenty years I have felt lonely and hollow. But well I had got accustomed.

I am not really that kind, or am I? I do not know, you see I think that the more the time passes I start losing myself more, and I feel that one day I will wake up without emotions, you know totally empty, not caring anymore about anything.

Do not worry about it

Te quiere

David

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>You know I think that he will trust his little sister more than anyone even if they are not that close anymore, so he will be more willing to pour his heart out in the letters that he sends to her.<strong>

**I should stop reading depressing things, I read in a magazine an article about, who in reality controls a person life? Two years ago I found it funny but now when I re-read it, I analyzed it and it was pretty sad the thing that said about mexicans, now instead of the cliche of the dominant women, or men; now this era what is giving us in the cities are archetypes of loneliness and hollowness.**

**The good thing about us is that we are good at putting masks so nobody will notice.**

**OH REALLY THE BAD WEATHER WITHOUT SUN IS BAD FOR ME, USUALLY I AM NOT THIS DEPRESSIVE, is just that many days of rain, which I love, without Sun puts me in a philosophical mode.**

**I will stop with this type of entries. **


	191. United States 26

**Mexico. (looking at a lava lamp that he has) I have like five of this things (his states bought them his last birthday) Yeah I will send one for his birthday.**

**So how many of them you will keep**

**Mexico: Ummm two, one for my room and the other for the the guest room**

**There was a time that you had guests? I am really surprised**

**Mexico: Oh shut up**

* * *

><p><em>Dude. Remind me never to watch a scary movie when England visits ever again. He is the least comforting person EVER. He fell asleep right away! And then he started talking in his sleep. He was saying some seriously weird stuff*. SERIOUSLY. WEIRD. Something HAS to be wrong with him.<em>

...

Isn't looking in other's mail illegal at your house like it is at mine?

I LOVE CHRISTMAS~! Except no one ever visits me...But it's okay, I have Tony...Canada comes over sometimes...and I can always fly over and bug England the entire time if need be! Except he usually has his disgusting fruitcake he tries to force on me...*yuck*

-U.S.A.

* * *

><p>Ummm okay, if I find out I will remind you... It can not be that weird, you know whatever he was saying. You are sure that you are not over reacting... again.<p>

Hey you know what Canada will like for a birthday present? I sent already something to him, and I will send something else right now, but I will like to know what kind of present he will like.

It is... but he did not know about it until I showed him the Penal Code, so he finally stopped. Really it is that hard to read the freaking Constitution, I do not think so.

There is not one that does not like Christmas... I usually avoid family reunions, you know my family is like the most screwed up thing in all the world, every family reunion ends badly, like someone in jail, attempts of murder and things like that, also I do not want Guatemala bugging me about Chiapas. So in Christmas I just relax and pretend to be anything but a nation.

Or I go to visit the only one that actually likes me, you know Philippines, the one who I have box matches and all that

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (was asleep, what the pets are like their owners, is just that the cat is more cheerful) Miau (stretches himself) "Another cloudy day"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, you mean a type writer, meow?<em>

My owner likes to complain about his politicians for the same reasons.

Guess what? A little while ago Iggy-Cat's cute owner came to visit mine, meoooooow! It was so fun having him here!

-Americat

* * *

><p>Oh that is how it is called miau... Momma needs to work in his English miau<p>

If there was the opportunity, Momma says that he will use them as a piñata miau

Really miau? GOOD FOR YOU MIAU, IS HE REALLY THAT NICE MIAU? HOW IS HE MIAU? Maybe if you describe him to me I will recognize him miau?

Here has been cloudy and rainy, miau I have seen many states all wet miau, something about floods miau. It has finally started miau

Mexigato


	192. New York 3

**Mexico: Okay, birthday present for Canada (takes out a box) Cajeta (puts cajeta) Flowers, hope that they do not die (puts an flower arrangement) a lava lamp (puts a new lava lamp... I think that this is enough**

* * *

><p><em>They look similar, but yeah, don't see why people confuse them...<em>

_Wasn't about to._

_Besides my uncle and you there's: England, Ireland, China, France, the Italy brothers, Germany, Prussia, Russia and Ukraine._

_The only ones I'm really acquainted with though are England, France, Ukraine, Romano, and Prussia._

_...So, you can guess why you don't make a bad impression in comparison, right? Though Ukraine is nice...real sweet girl, if a bit of a crybaby._

_Good luck with that stuff in the future, then._

_Everyone has their own opinions._

_Power...I'll never really understand why it makes people go crazy like it does, but yeah, it does._

_-New York_

* * *

><p>Okay.<p>

Oh, now I understand, specially when you mentioned France... the rest are not that bad, well I think so, the only one that has animosity against me is Romano. I think that it was due a misunderstanding.

I do not know much about the ones from Eastern Europe, so I can not say my opinion. The only one that I am acquainted of them is Russia, China I was acquainted since a child, but lately I have not seen him...

Yeah, I will need luck with so many things.

I think that is an unconscious revenge, because before they go power they were crushed by those with power... I do not know if I made sense

Mexic


	193. Perú 14

**Mexico: I am bored, really bored**

* * *

><p><em>Mexico,<em>

_I've been idling at home with nothing to do recently. My annoying Hetalia fan found some new friends to hang out with and I'm being left all alone. N-not that I mind; it's just kind of boring sitting around, you know?_

_Yeah, I remember all right. I hope you keep your sugar and liquor far away from each other at your house... and I hope you keep yourself equally far away..._

_Congratulations on winning the Gold Cup, by the way! :D_

_Slowly atrophying at home,_

_Peru_

* * *

><p>Peru<p>

Umm there should be something that you can do, you know, go for a walk, read a book or something

I know, I am aware of that, sugar in little doses does not affect me, is just that when I start eating much.

Oh yeah.

Get up of your couch and do something

Mexico


	194. Panama 18

**Mexico: Well at least this one is longer**

**Hey why do you have DVD's of Card Captor Sakura**

**Mexico: THAT IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Hurricanes? Are you okay? I have never had hurricanes at my place, but I do know that they're horrible to experience._

_...why did you bet your right arm? Didn't you imagine what would have happened if you had lost!_

_I admit that was a tiny bit reckless of your part... don't bet your right arm again, understood?_

_Hope the hurricane season isn't as bad as the last one!_

_uh... have to leave now. Annie is trying to kill Managua again, so I have to stop her before- ANNIE! YOU DON'T SEND POISONED LETTERS TO YOUR FRIENDS!_

_Annabelle: HIM! MY FRIEND? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR TINY GOD-FORSAKEN MIND!_

_...Got to go now before she she adds me to her "people to disappear" list. ^^;_

_Adios!_

_Te quiere,_

_Dani \ Panama_

* * *

><p>Dani<p>

I am fine, it always happens, I got accustomed. They are horrible if you are not accustomed, when you get used to them they are manageable.

Argentina made me angry okay, I do reckless things when I am angry

I hope for that too

Ummm she knows that is almost impossible to kill a nation right

Adios

Te quiere

David

Mexico


	195. United States 27

**(A day before this letter is answered)**

**Mexico: Oh great I forgot that I also have to get him a freaking present.**

**How the hell you can forget that?**

**Mexico: I am not that good with dates you know**

**You remembered Canada's birthday... CANADA'S, THE WHO PERSON; THE ONE THAT EVERYONE FORGETS**

**Mexico: You are not helping... okay relax (talking to himself) You are not that bad at giving presents, you are not that bad you still have today and tomorrow to get a present and send it**

* * *

><p><em>No, no, no! You don't understand! He was talking about tickling badgers and kick boxing-hamsters and punching nuns! <em>

_Oh yeah! I forgot about that...Guess I'll have to send him something...Yeah I don't know what he'd like. Maybe a pet beaver? I'm pretty sure Canadians like beavers._

_But more importantly, MY birthday is coming up! I can't wait! There's gonna be lots of fireworks, and a huge barbeque, and I'm gonna invite EVERYBODY! Well, everybody I don't hate, anyway. It's gonna be AWESOME! Give me something cool, alright?_

_Even so, you'd think he'd respect his own nation a bit more, huh?_

_England doesn't like Christmas. He tried to just work through it, last year. (That was one hell of a Christmas, huh?)_

_Haha! England also told me once that's how his family gatherings end up!_

_Philippines...Heard of 'em...Can't really remember so well, though...ah well. _

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>Well, people dream with strange things... it is not that strange, I think. I hope so...<p>

How can you forget your brother's birthday? Get him a book, or a DVD, I do not know, just get him something before he gets too offended and starts being too personal in his insults, say something about the mail being too slow or something like that.

Uh yeah... your birthday, so, what would you like for a present?... And also maybe I will not be able to go... you know tropical storms, damage control, many of the roads are closed and I have to open them up... the usual, still I will send your present

HAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT WAS SO FUNNY... in reality I do not expect anyone to respect me since twenty years ago. Hehehehe that was so funny.

Okay...

Yeah but the fact is that my family is enormous, like 26 people, with all my cousins and such... I always avoid the family reunions giving silly excuses, like "Oh I would love to, but my boss says that I have to make the annual report" or "I have many things to do, like..." and also my most famous one "I can not because I still have to repair all the damage that this hurricane season made" I always get them off of my back with that.

Never mind... It does not matter.

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (in a basket being carried by Mexico who is going in a hurry so he can get a present) Miaaaaaaaaaaau "Slow down I am falling"<strong>

**Mexico: Present, present... where the hell my ideas for presents are when I really need them**

**Why do you worry so much? **

**Mexico: Birthdays are special occasions okay, (starts slowing down) it is common courtesy that if you know someone and you consider that someone a frie... acquaintance then you get them a present for birthdays and Christmas okay. **

* * *

><p><em>Meow~ it's fine! Mistakes are okay! I'm not like France-cat who always mocks other's who try to use French~. (He is such a jerk, meow!)<em>

Piñatas are fun!

Yes! He is very nice and cute and meooooow he puts me on his lap and scratches and pets me! He does argue with my owner a lot, though. But they still hang out a lot anyway. Weird, huh?

Meow, he has blond head-fur (humans call it hair, right?) green eyes, and very bushy eyebrows! But it's okay, 'cause they somehow just make him cuter, and really easy to recognize, meow~. They are fun to paw at, meow, and he doesn't even get mad at me! (He gets mad at my owner if he pokes them, though)

Meow~...I don't like wet weather...Sounds unpleasant.

-Americat.

* * *

><p>Miau Okay then miau, and a pervert miau, France-cat is a pervert miau... and annoying miau, and creepy.<p>

Yeah, Momma is making one since yesterday... he was freaking out because he forgot someone's birthday miau, he said that he has two days to get a present miau, or three miau...

That is nice miau... we have agreed that owners are weird miau

I think that they call it hair... but still does I can not remember someone like that miau,

No when you are inside miau... but when you are outside in a basket with a plastic like only protection and being carried around by someone who is running and freaking out... then it is the worst thing that you have to experience

Mexigato

* * *

><p><strong>In reality Mexico does not remember anyone's birthdays until the day before... hell, even he is not sure when is his birthday until someone reminds him.<strong>

**And because he always has to get a last minute present, he has gotten actually good at picking them in a short notice...**

**It is not like he does not try, but his memory is bad for those things**


	196. New York 4

**Mexico: Okay I can not make a more elaborated piñata, this should do...**

**You know you could ask someone, so you can have ideas for a present**

**Mexico: WHY I ALWAYS FORGET THAT IS SOMEONE'S BIRTHDAY UNTIL A DAY BEFORE THAT**

**You even forget your birthday, until a day before that... even if everyone has made preparations for weeks**

**Mexico: Talking about that... When is my birthday?**

**(Face palm)**

* * *

><p><em>Russia seemed a bit…strange. Not awful or anything, but…I wouldn't trust him, personally. <em>

_Germany was fine. Serious and with a good work ethic, he and Ukraine are both okay by me._

_Ireland was loud and liked drinking too much…That's just my impression, though._

_China rips off other people's ideas to make profits. And I can see in his eyes his contempt for my father, my siblings and I._

_As for England he is too uptight and both he and Romano get angry too easily._

_And all Romano ever does is complain and tell me I can't cook._

_Veneziano…was nice, but frankly a bit of an idiot, and incompetent too. I mean, he can't even tie his own shoes. LITERALLY._

_France needs no explanation, I see._

_Prussia's not too horrible; he knows how to get things done, at least. And I can respect that. But he only cares about order and productivity if it concerns HIM. He likes to spread chaos to others and it's very annoying. Plus he's obnoxious, maybe more so than Massachusetts, even. Which is saying something._

_Again, though, those are just the impressions I got._

_I know what you mean. I think you may be right._

_-New York_

* * *

><p>New York... thank God. You see I am awful at remembering dates... and that means that I forgot that you father's birthday is coming... before you take this personal, I do not even know when my birthday is.<p>

But I meant to ask you a question, what your father would like for a birthday present?

I am aware that with this I ruined the first impression that I gave, but I really need help here. I am also making a piñata, a huge but simple one, but still I have to get him a present, you know common courtesy.

I will take any suggestions, but please help me with this... I only ask for help when I am really desperate.

Mexico


	197. Nyo Philippines 9

**Mexico: I FINISHED THE FREAKING PIÑATA... HEHEHEHE**

**Queretaro: Still you have to get him a present**

**Mexico: When it was drying off I took care of that**

**Queretaro. So you bought the bow**

**Mexico: HELL NO, It would be evident that I asked**

**Queretaro: But... then why are arrows... OH (face palm)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kuya David,<em>

_Twenty years? O_O... You know if you have any problems that you want to talk about or anything, I'm always here to listen to you. Talking to other people always makes me feel better~! ^w^_

_Yes, you are! When Papa Spain made me cry before, I remember it was you who used to comfort me after that... Thanks again for that :3_

_Hmm... Maybe because you're focusing more on the bad things happening around you? When I'm sad or depressed, I usually just want the hurt to go away and feel nothing,maybe that's what's happening to you? I don't know... Sorry._

_...I'm not sure what else to say anymore but, in my opinion, we can't live without these problems. Most of the time I just wish they would all go away but in the end these problems, pains, and hardships are what keeps us moving forward and make us stronger nations... Hopefully that made sense or did I just confuse you?_

_Okay... BUT STILL! It's really embarrassing! Cooking and Football are two really different things... DDDX_

_Oh right! I just wanted to tell you I found a kitten outside my house a couple of days ago. It's really cute and small with brown fur. I wonder if I should keep her? My pet dog and eagle don't seem to mind having her around and they do get along. What do you think?_

_With love,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

_P.S. I know you're sad so I made you some leche flan. It's really sweet so hopefully it will help cheer you up~! X3_

* * *

><p>Hermana<p>

Do not worry about it, I am fine. Is just that sometimes I have those random thoughts

Well right now I am focusing in the fact that I forgot the birthday of someone... again

You know that I am not that good with dates. So here I am breaking my head so I can figure out what to get... hey you lived with him for a while, Can you tell what should I get him, you know United States for a present.

REALLY YOU FOUND A KITTEN NE~ IT SOUNDS SO CUTE AND FLUFFY.

Te quiere

David

Mexico

P.D: Gracias por el flan, ne~ I love flan ne~ I love it so much ne~

* * *

><p><strong>People out there that have a Canada inside of you, please I am begging you, can you send a letter, you know a review, every people with a Canada in you<strong>


	198. New York 5

**Querétaro: (carrying a enormous bag full of candy) Can you tell me why we are doing this again?**

**Mexico: (carrying a bigger one) Common courtesy**

**Queretaro: You know a card should be enough**

**Mexico: I won't take any chances**

**Guanajuato: Queretaro just shut up and pass the bag so I can fill the piñata**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not offended.<em>

_Hmm. He did say he wanted a new hunting bow...You can pick any poundage you want as long as it's fairly high. He's pretty strong._

_Not sure if you know much about bows, but you can always just ask around or Google it, right?_

_-New York_

* * *

><p>That is good.<p>

Oh yeah... well I will work something out.

Ummm bye I guess

Mexico


	199. United States 28

**Mexico: Uff... finally. (crashing down in his sofa) I hate when I have to get gifts at the last minute**

**You always forget birthdays, hell you even forget Christmas sometimes**

**Mexico: Oh shut it**

* * *

><p><em>I still think something's wrong with him...<em>

_I forget him because he's too quiet._

_No worries, dude, I sent him some bacon! 'Cause seriously, Canadian bacon sucks. it's really just ham._

_You mean you still didn't get one by now? _

_?_

_Why don't you just flat out tell them you don't want to go?_

_-U.S.A_

* * *

><p>If you want to think like that...<p>

Except when he starts insulting the one that is in front of him when he is fed up... I really do not need an insulting Canada right now.

Thank God that he is easy to please, I just sent him some lava lamp that I had.

Uh yeah, I have it... it is not like I had forgotten that your birthday was coming up... hehehe no, no I did not forget your birthday, that would be so silly, it is not like I had to rush to get you a present because you are not as easy to please as Canada, hehehe it is not like I did that.. oh no, it is not like I tend to forget everyone's birthday... no it is not like I do not even remember my own birthday... I was just curious, you know research for Christmas and all that hehehehe

I did not forget your birthday okay!

Because I am incapable to do that , I am not the type of person to do that... also if I say that and do not give them a reason they will manipulate me into going, or kidnap me, or whatever they plan to do.

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (curled up in his handmade bed) Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah...He tried to hump Iggy-cat again, meow. Now he has claw marks on his face~.<em>

My owner's birthday is tomorrow, meow~. Was that what he forgot?

You should meet him sometime.

Meow...I am glad I'm not in your position...

-Americat

* * *

><p>Miau... Why France-cat does not have shame miaaaaaau He deserves those marks miau<p>

Yeah that is what he forgot miau... Momma even forgets his own birthday miau.

I will beg, meow and even scratch if it is necessary miau so he finally takes me to one of his meetings miau

Right now I am warm in my bed miau... I do not know what need he has to take me everywhere miau.

RUIN A FUCKING CURTAIN MIAU AND THEY NEVER LET YOU FORGET IT MIAU

Mexigato

* * *

><p><strong>Now you notice the similarities between the cat and it's owner, hehehehe. He gets annoyed easily<strong>


	200. New York 6

**Sorry for my lateness, I have been busy today... I barely had time for my lap.**

* * *

><p><em>Right...<em>

_Hey, will you be at dad's party, or are you just sending the present?_

_later._

_-New York_

* * *

><p>No I won't be, I hate crowds, parties, anything with that matter...<p>

Well more like I am uncomfortable in crowds and parties

So for the sake of my sanity I won't go...

I told you because I can tell that you will understand this

I already sent my present... a Piñata.

I had no time to get a decent present so hope that this enormous Piñata will do

Mexico


	201. United States 29

**Mexico: (In a dark room) Uh**

**Who?: Swear that you will never give him a piñata**

**Mexico: Who are you?**

**Who?: JUST SWEAR IT**

* * *

><p><em>Relax, Canada doesn't snap THAT easily.<em>

_...? Jeez, and people call ME long-winded? What a rant._

_Um, okay._

_Whatever._

_I just wanna go to sleep...I'm kinda tired. I stayed up all of last night and today coordinating the fireworks display...Dude, you should try to come, it'll be awesome._

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>Ummmm, okay, but he gets snappy in his birthday<p>

I could saw the fireworks; really each year you out do yourself... I could see them even in my house

But that is not what I am writing you for...

Remember that I sent you a piñata, oh and sorry for not being able to get you a present...

That is not the point

You see some random guy kidnapped me and made me swear that I will never give you a piñata again

Well tried to... I kicked him in the face, before he could touch me... now I am using the random guy's computer to ask you

Why this guy wants me to swear that I will never give you a piñata again?

You did not eat all the candy did you? Inside were enough candy for all the nations even you with your sweet tooth.

Hell there was enough candy to make a WHALE go into cardiac arrest

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (In his house aka Mexico's house) Miau " Momma"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Yep, he sure does~<em>

_Does he remember meetings, meow?_

_Yay~ I'll come too so we can meet!_

_Maybe he gets lonely, meow?_

_O.O M-meow? Why are you so angry, meow? What happened?_

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Most of the time miau... except when he has a meeting with his bosses<p>

Okay miau

In part is because that miau... but also it is because when I was a kitten I tested my paws with his curtains

So he does not trust me into leaving alone in the house miau

He did not miau, because now I am alone miau, even those kids are not here miau

Mexigato


	202. Belice 7

**Mexico: (Temblando) No creo haber olvida... MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Who?: Swear...**

**Mexico: (Golpea lo que se llama cara) CALLATE HICE ENOJAR A UNA MUJER**

**Who?: A woman... I am so sorry for you**

* * *

><p><em>YOU BLOODY GIT!<em>

_como puedes olvidar responder mis cartas!_

_yo que trato de mandarte cartas para saber como has estado y TU ME IGNORAS! como saber si no te dispararon o algo parecido?_

_i bet that the reason is because of that wanker of the united states! i knew you liked him! it was so ovious!_

_HOW COULD YOU? le dire a guatemala-nii y a papa toño T^T_

_*sniff* ire a beber con iggy *sniff*_

_belice_

_P.D.:i am NOT going to send you presents anymore!_

* * *

><p>Hermanita en serio perdón... mira primero pues estaba bien emocionado con ganar la Copa de Oro<p>

Según deje a los chamacos para que las respondieran...

Pero al parecer se les olvidó y a mi con todo eso de la tormenta tropical y de destapar caminos

Cosa que hice hasta ayer que me secuestro un tipo bien raro...

Solo revisaba las mas recientes de mi bandeja de entrada

y las que apenas llegaban por buzon

Y CLARO QUE NO... He estado respondiendo todas las del tope de mi bandeja de entrada

pero ahorita me puse a checar y

PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOON HERMANITA PERDON PIDO DISCULPAS DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON

EN SERIO HASTA ME MATARE PARA VER SI ASI ME PERDONAS

Aparte fue mejor que ni te respondiera la semana pasada por que estaba bien depre

PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN EN SERIO

SE QUE SOY UN MAL HERMANO, PATETICO, COSA VIL Y DEMAS

PERO POR FAVOR PERDONAME

ERES UNA DE LAS POCAS RAZONES POR LAS CUALES ACEPATARIA IR A REUNIONES FAMILIARES

* * *

><p><strong>Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdon, es en serio eso de que reviso solo las más recientes... y ese día según yo iba a responder como Querétaro y Guanajuato pero, me llegaban y llegaban y luego la deje de ver en la bandeja de entrada y se me olvido...<strong>

**Aparte la semana pasada estaba de un pesimo humor como para escribir**

**Cometere el harakiri**


	203. Nyo Philippines 10

**Mexico: I feel doom... better I stay kidnapped**

**Who?: (wakes up) SWEAR...**

**Mexico: (Senses him coming behind and hits him in the face with his Bible)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kuya,<em>

_It's 1 in the morning and I'm sleepy so sorry if this is short. Basically, I think Kuya Alfred likes everything about heroes and things that make him "awesome" as he says. Maybe you can ask him if he has a favorite hero or something (I'm guessing Captain America?) and buy merchandise of said hero. Or you can get him a shirt that says "America is Awesome" I think that will do... Hope this helped... :)_

_Good night! Er-umm Good morning whatever... I'm gonna sleep already..._

_Love,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

_P.S. And btw I'm keeping the kitten X3_

* * *

><p>Hermana<p>

Sorry for not answering, you see I was kidnapped... by someone and all that

then I made one of our sisters angry because I forgot to answer her letter

and she accused of some things...

I just sent him a piñata, that did it

So how are you, I am here kidnapped, well more like my kidnapper is unconscious and I am using his computer to amuse myself

Te quiere

David

Mexico

P.D: Send photos of the kitty ne~


	204. Panama 20

**Mexico: (watching an abridged series) Oh god... just make out with him and get over it**

**(By the way is an abridged Clamp show... so maybe it is not necessarily a straight pairing)**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Talking about Argentina, he and Vene threw my computer out the window... that's why I'm writing the old fashioned way... Then, they drank my whole deposit of alcohol that I keep for exportations... then they got very, very drunk. After that... lots of chaos. ^^;_

_And Annie... Managua just bombed her with firecrackers. She timed relapsed to one of her worst personalities: The starting of the Canal, Pirate Morgan, or the invasion... I'm not sure which._

_And now, she is very very sadistic and going to give Managua a whole world of pain... And here I am, cleaning the firecracker mess while trying to get Mr. Estonia to fix my computer for me..._

_And even though Managua is a capital, it won't stop her from trying to kill him..._

_lleno de problemas,_

_Dani \ Panama_

* * *

><p>Dani<p>

Really, those idiots... they drank all your alcohol and threw the computer out of your window... why you do not use a type writer?

Umm why Estonia?... I do not now much about him but maybe Japan could do the job and... oh never mind.

Well right now I am here a little bit kidnapped, made a Belice angry because I forgot to answer her letter...

I was kidnapped by some guy that wants to make me swear never make a piñata again

If you want I will give you the details

Taking a vacation

David

Mexico


	205. Puerto Rico 32

**Mexico: (talking to the unconscious guy) I have to thank I have not been this relaxed since a long time (stomach grumbling) Oh, if you do not mind I will prepare something to feed myself**

* * *

><p><em>Hey David,<em>

_It's not like I called them anything worse._

_More depression? Man..._

_What happened?_

_Don't say that! We already had one possibly demented old man say something about the world ending, I don't want to hear crap like that coming from your mouth also!_

_Just enough with the depression..._

_F*ck the newspaper. I don't care for watching or reading news unless it says something positive._

_Con amor,_

_Quique(I called myself by that stupid nickname, call yourself by your's)_

* * *

><p>Hey Quique<p>

I am better now, even if I am kidnapped, no do not rescue me... I made Belize angry and I am hiding right now

Well yeah, but I have to keep myself informed... you see I am one of the most persuasive guys in the meetings... when I actually talk.

I made all our cousins to sing a treaty in where they compromise to never make nuclear weapons...

First them, then the world

Muahahaha

Te quiere

David

P.D: Never I will call myself like that, you did not have to call yourself like that


	206. New York 7

**Mexico: (face palm) I should have known... Thank God and my antisocial ways that I was not there **

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I understand.<em>

_Dad loved the piñata. He was practically bouncing off the walls with the sugar high all the candy gave him, though._

_Everybody was running for cover because he got so hyper he kept forgetting his strength and giving random people giant bear hugs...Poor Germany nearly got his ribs cracked..._

_-New York_

* * *

><p>I knew that you would<p>

Really... I should have known that. I thought that you know he was going to leave some candy for everyone else

I am glad that I was not there... I do not like being crushed into hugs.

Poor Germany

At least I know why a random guy kidnapped me and tried to make swear to never make a piñata again

Mexico


	207. United States 30

**Mexico: (twitch in his eye) Stupid... stupid... STUPID FREAKING LEVEL FORTY OF PACMAN**

* * *

><p><em>Haha, thanks dude! I worked hard on them!<em>

Um...When you say ALL...

...I'm pretty sure there were a few pieces left...I think...

But, don't listen to him! You should DEFIETYELY give me piñatas! The one you made this year was awesome!

That guy didn't have a German accent, did he? Not that that would matter or anything, haha...ha...ha...*ahem*

-U.S.A.

* * *

><p>You are welcome, it was not meant as an flattery... but never mind<p>

You think?...

Let me get this straight... you ate almost all the candy and went cracking bones because you had the urge to give bear hugs to everyone; so me a innocent guy that had nothing to do about your party, and that only sent a piñata; gets all the blame, is kidnapped and almost made swear that he will never piñata again.

Ummm thank you, I am glad that you liked it, but seriously why always you try to eat all the candy that I stuff in EVERY piñata. Christmas, New's Year parties, or every party that I make a piñata (That is almost every party)

No, I do not know what accent was... I think it was canadian. He got all annoyed and stuff when I asked who he was.

How I am supposed to know who the hell is he? It is not like I can see much inside here.

Well I can and I am using this as an vacation and hiding place because I made angry one of my sisters.

But still I am not that curious

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (finally making his mind into an adventure) Miau miaaaaaaaaaaaaau miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiau "Momma I am going to find you"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Meow, I wrecked my owner's couch once. Now he takes me with him if he goes on real long trips~. So in my case, I was lucky. Now I don't have to be lonely, meow! And I can visit other cat's houses!<em>

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Miau I am getting worried<p>

So I am off into a search for Momma

And I can not carry my type writer miau

Momma has not come back in days, nobody knows where he is miau

So maybe I will not answer in a while miau

Mexigato

* * *

><p><strong>Oh do not take it personally, Mexico will never admit that he in reality liked the fireworks<strong>

**That is not his nature**


	208. Panama 21

**Mexico: So you kidnapped me because everyone is trying to sue you because broken bones, thinking that you are him**

**Who?: Did you actually know that it was me?**

**Mexico: Suspected it, but I did not want to know**

**Who?: Oh, and why are you still here?**

**Mexico: I am hiding and taking a vacation (taking a sip of his tea)**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Yes... ALL of my alcohol... and my computer is in pieces... but at least I got to see all the funny things they did! I have it all on tape~!_

_My sister started swearing loads, so they kinda grabbed her and kicked her out of the house and locked the doors. Then... Argentina entered my garden and started molesting my harpy eagle, while Vene tried to cut down all my flowers!_

_But in the end, I got a very very good confession out of both of them! All on tape! ^^_

_A typewriter? I-I don't have any..._

_Mr. Estonia is the best at handling computers in Europe! And Ireland said that he could fix it for me. Plus, Japan makes a lot of weird things... I don't want my computer to be weird._

_... *blink* Kidnapped? I thought that getting kidnapped was something bad... Why would he make you swear to stop making piñatas? Piñatas are fun and filled with candy~! Piñatas are fun~!_

_... And are you okay? Do you want me to help you out? ...I know I wouldn't be very helpful, but I could at least try!_

_Motivated,_

_Dani \ Panama_

* * *

><p>Dani<p>

You know I actually calculated the cost of a new monitor, mouse, CPU and all that; and I found out that is cheaper to buy a new computer and if the hard drive is fine, only adapt it to the new CPU

Blackamail? Will you share?

NO! Really I can not believe that you do not have an type writer from the time da that was the most advanced technology!

Weird? What kind of weird, if you ask him nicely he will strictly repair your computer, Japan is as professional like that.

United States, that answers your question...

Umm no, I am taking this as an opportunity to take a vacation, and also I know the guy who kidnapped me and he had a good reason to try to make me swear never make a piñata again

Relaxed

David

Mexico


	209. Belice 8

**Mexico: I dread to open this. Open it for me please**

**Who?: Hell no, open it yourself, you are the one who made angry his sister**

**Mexico: You know, I do not think that somebody is actually searching me**

* * *

><p><em>SEE!*HIC* some strange guy kindapped shou! and and shou have a storm *HIC* in your house YOU IDiot!-~<em>

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_hey mexico!_

_en estos momentos cata no esta en...condiciones para seguir con la carta ella esta con inglaterra_

_en la sala..._

_desmayada..._

_en el piso..._

_bueno,todavia esta molesta porque no contestaste sus cartas tambien cree que estas saliendo con estados unidos pero no le hagas caso esta borracha de seguro se le pasa en un par de dias mas. ojala logres escapar de tu secuestrador._

_belmopán (carlos)_

_P.D.: felicidades por ganarle a alemania en la sub 17_

* * *

><p>Sabes creo que haber sido colonia de Inglaterra le hizo daño<p>

No tiene tolerancia para el alcohol

¡QUE! ¡QUE RAYOS! ¡MALDICION! ¡CUANTAS VECES HE DE DECIR QUE LO CONSIDERO COMO UN VECINO MOLESTO!

No se ni para que me tomo la molestia

HEY NO THE RIAS... Mi secuestrador se esta burlando

Pues ahora estoy tomando el té con él, es muy agradable.

No les digo quien es, porque lo más probable es que no lo recuerden

Mexico

P.D: Vaya que bien la Sub 17 invicta, quien lo diría eh


	210. New York 8

**Mexico: Hey, look another one from New York**

**Who?: Uh?**

**Mexico: (rolls eyes) Never mind, by the way; Do not you have something to do?**

**Who?: Actually yes... or maybe, but I do not want to deal with paperwork**

**Mexico: Me neither, oh how I wish to be a botanic... (reads New York's letter) Hey he has a point. Why did you kidnap me and tried to force me into not making piñatas again, instead of kidnapping him and forcing him to not eat sugar?**

**Who?: It is easier to come after you... also you would actually remember me and what I said, and him would have forgot in less than a week**

* * *

><p><em>You thought he was going to leave so-...You DO know my dad, right?<em>

_Yeah, he probably would've collapsed your lungs while trying to thank you for "The super awesome present!"._

_Tell me about it._

_? Seriously, someone went that far? I'm guessing you're okay though, since you're replying._

_...I wonder why they wouldn't try coming after dad and forcing him to swear not to eat sugar instead? I mean he's the one who caused the actual damage..._

_-New York_

* * *

><p>I am hopeful guy, I admit it; I admit that I should have known, but I thought that he would get sick after eating an half of ton of candy<p>

I put a freaking ton of candy inside of that thing... do not ask where I got all that candy

I still cry, that was my special stash of candy.

Yeah, and I am okay, Canada kidnapped me because everyone was trying to sue him due to broken bones, you know; everyone mistakes him with your father.

He says that it is easier... and that I would actually remember what he said, and your father would probably forget in a week or two.

Mexico


	211. United States 31

**Mexico: Oh ditching paperwork and bosses is so fun**

**Canada: Yeah, ummm are you not worried?**

**Mexico: I have been in coma many times in my history... (says calmly while taking a new sip of his tea) they could manage years without me, I do not think that a week or two will hurt**

**Canada. You are strange.**

* * *

><p><em>Heh heh...<em>

_Hey! I didn't crack any bones! Germany's X-rays came back negative for fractures! They're only bruised!_

_And it's not like I intended for all that stuff to happen to you! Jeez..._

_Because candy is delicious and awesome, and as the hero I deserve to get treats~!_

_Canadian? ...Hey, you don't think it could be...Kumajirou? OMG, CANADA'S BEAR HAS TURNED INTO A MAN AND HAS CAPTUD YOU! IT ALL MAKES SENSE! HORRIBLE SENSE! He's gonna eat you!_

_Oh, so you don't need me to come rescue you then? Guess I don't need this fish orchestra, rubber banjo OR creepy pie eating mime, then... dang, and it took a while to come up with that awesome heroic plan, too!_

_Ooh...Angry women are the worst...Okay, I get why you're hiding there, now._

_You're never curious about ANYTHING. You're such a stick in the mud sometimes._

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>Still, you should control your intakes of sugar. I know, I know.<p>

Such great hero that does not have self control in his intake of sugar...

HAHAHAHAHA THAT IS THE FUNNIEST THING THAT YOU HAVE EVER SAID. No it is not Kumajirou... and also how would you explain that he was turned into a human.

Umm, what? Never mind, I do not want to know what crazy plan you have, also it is not like you actually know where my kidnapper is.

Oh yeah, one of the subjects that everyone agrees, you should not make angry a woman, the other one is that politicians are stupid retards that only want money... that is so depressing.

In reality I know who is my kidnapper, I am here talking and drinking tea with him, he says that he comes from Ottawa, that he has a polar bear and that he is pissed at his brother because he only sent him bacon, and a note that said that Canadian bacon is not awesome, or something like that. He also told me that he liked a Lava lamp that an acquaintance of his sent this year...

You know that sounds really familiar you know?

Oh, I will think about that later

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: (put Indiana Jones theme, is walking in the city of Queretaro, towards the bus terminal) Miauuuuu "I will find Momma"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That's bad, meow! I hope you will find him, meow!<em>

_It's okay, good luck! Write to me after you rescue him._

_Meow, after you do that we will both be heroes, huh?_

_Until later~ *salutes you with his paw*_

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>He will find him mia<p>

I am Spots mia, you know the kitten that he was talking about mia

he said that if you sent a letter I should answer you mia

Hero? mia What is that mia?

Manchas

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico: Hey, tell me where did you put my cat?<strong>

**Canada: Your cat?**

**Mexico. Yeah, an unwritten rule is that if you want to kidnap me, at least you should also kidnap my cat... everyone that has kidnapped me, has also kidnapped my cat to keep him hostage so I won't try to escape **

**Canada: About that...**

**Mexico: Where. Is. My. Cat?**


	212. Nyo Philippines 11

**Mexico: Hey, my only sane and sweet sister wrote. You know the one that nobody was aware that she was a girl... Well in reality I was aware, and I tried to tell Spain, but he did listen to me, noooooooooooooooo**

**Canada: "He really talks a lot"**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kuya David,<em>

_KIDNAPPED? O_O! Why? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Are they feeding you? I'm really worried! DDD:_

_Huh? Which sister? Why did she get mad? I hope she'll stop being mad at you..._

_Ah, sorry if my letter didn't help at all and if I sounded cranky too. It was 1 AM in the morning and my brain doesn't function properly when I lack sleep... ^_^;;_

_Well... It's typhoon season again and my house got hit by another one, again, *sighs* but that's nothing I'm not prepared for so I'm pretty good :D_

_... *sweatdrop* You know, you should be taking this whole "kidnapped" thing more seriously. I'm pretty sure everyone would be very sad if you got hurt... DDDX_

_Okay~ I'll send you her pictures with this letter. My cat is small and has brown fur. She's really cute and even lets me put flowers on her~ *insert massive number of hearts* I'm not really good with names so I just call her Fili-kitty for now. Cats are sooo cute~, noh? X3_

_Be careful,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

_P.S. I'm worried that those people aren't feeding you so I sent some food... And I also sent my walis (broomstick) and wok to you as well in case you run out of weapons. I always use a broomstick to defend myself and big brother China taught all of us girls how to use the wok(for cooking and defense) so I'm sure these will be good weapons just in case~_

* * *

><p>Maria<p>

Well because I sent to United States, as a birthday gift a piñata, and well if you went to his party, then you should know that he was hyperactive and hugging (more like crushing bones) everyone.

I know, you do not have my insomnia.

Hey I also got hit by the third one this year, but for some reason the ones in the Pacific fade into tropical storms before directly hitting me

Do not worry, the guy who kidnapped me is really nice, you know and likes maple you know, and is from Ottawa, and has a polar bear, and likes hockey.

Oh she is so cute, talking about cats, I still have pending hitting my kidnapper, because he forgot to kidnap also my cat so he could make me company.

Te quiere

David

Mexico

P.D: Thank you, but do not worry he is feeding me well, and also I can not run out of weapons, remember the strongest kick in the continent when I was a colony, even if it is not as strong as before I think that I can make him slightly dizzy if I kick right.


	213. Colombia 7

**Mexico: hahahaha, this story is funny, is about a guy that fell in love with a manju and his friends sent him to a psychiatrist... ummm what, why he ends up with the psychiatrist, who is a man! Oh dear sweet good, I can not find a humor story without yaoi undertones anymore**

**Canada: (reads the category of the story of , and rolls his eyes) You are reading a history under the category Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, you know a CLAMP manga.**

**Mexico: (is in the main of Anime and Manga) Ummm Hetalia Axis Powers, what manga it is?**

**Canada: NO NO DO NOT ENTER IN THAT ONE**

* * *

><p><em> AAAAAAHHHHHH!<em>

_O/O FRANCE JUST APPEARED IN MY BED WHEN I WOKE UP!_

_NAKED!_

_WHAT DO I DO? I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING OF- *remembers*_

_O/O_

_..._

_MEXICO! EMERGENCY NOW!_

_Juanita Andrea Torres (Who is freaking out now)_

_Colombia _

* * *

><p>WHAT, I TOLD THAT YOU SHOULD NOT TRUST FRANCE<p>

NOW ALL MAKES SENSE IS A LOUSY TRAP,

DO NOT WORRY JUST TRACK ME WITH MY CELL PHONE

AND COME WHENEVER I AM

TO KEEP FRANCE AT BAY THREATEN HIM INTO CUTTING HIS VITAL REGIONS

AND THEN MAKING HIM EAT THEM AFTERWARDS

WITH ENGLAND'S SCONES AT THE SIDES.

Mexico

David Espinosa


	214. Puerto Rico 33

**Mexico: Why your father is a pervert?**

**Canada: Like hell I know what is in his head**

**Mexico: You are not a pervert right, you still have French blood...**

**Canada: For the umpteenth time. NO I AM NOT AS PERVERT AS MY FATHER**

**Mexico: You know maybe you are a closet pervert**

**Canada: (smacks his head) SHUT IT**

* * *

><p><em> Flor de Niño,<em>

_K-Kidnapped? And what the hell did you do to Belize?_

_Whatever makes you happy. But if you can get Chile to spend a day with France, then I'll be impressed.(Then beat the crap out of France)_

_By 'the world', does that include me? Don't even try._

_Love,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. Do it, because I said so._

_P.P.S. Did you really flash the Philippines a long time ago(on España's ship specifically)? I'm surprised you were able to get drunk enough to do that!_

* * *

><p>Quique<p>

I am fine do not worry.

Maybe I could, not that I would.

But you are a territory of United States, so if I eventually convince him into not making nuclear weapons again then you will also not be able to make them

Te quiere

David

P.D: No

P.D: Can you explain what you said? My English is not that good


	215. Belice 9

**Mexico: My life sucks**

**Canada: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Mexico: Shut up closet pervert**

**Canada: At least I am not...**

**Mexico: (takes out an umbrella and knocks him out) I do not want to hear it ass**

* * *

><p><em>David~<em>

_Q-que demonios dices? como te atreves a cuestionar mi tolerancia para el alcohol! HMP!_

_Claro que se esta riendo, todo el mundo sabe que lo que digo es MUY BIEN SECUESTRADOR!emm... seria mejor si me dijeras su nombre, es raro decirle secuestrador ademas como voy a olvidarlo si no se quien es._

_catalina_

_P.D.:kehehe~ no te preocupes hermanito yo si te estoy buscando y creeme te encontrare *aura maligna*_

* * *

><p>Pues no se cuantas te tomaste ¿o si?, si te tomaste menos de quince botellas entonces para si la tienes baja<p>

Clarooooooooooooooooo, a ver muestra evidencia, porque me habria de gustar alguien que me quito mi sombrero, mis lentes lo cual hace que casi siempre este a punto de romperme el cuello en las escaleras, que me envia enfermedades, aun no he olvidado lo de la influenza ni como TODOS USTEDES me trataron en ese tiempo. Pareciera como si fuera un leproso para ustedes. Que además me fastidia la vida, aparte de los politicos imbeciles que tengo que soportar.

No me gusta entendido, es simplemente un cabeza hueca con estupido complejo de heroe, entendido.

Todos ustedes siempre olvidan quien es, o lo confunden con el inombrable de su hermano... Canada me secuestró okay.

David

P.D: Como si me importara, si me pones fuera de mi miseria mejor, para que se necesita vivir, no es como si mi país pudiera soportar más tiempo así que si me vas a matar hazlo de la forma que quieras pero rápido vale no tengo todo el día


	216. Puerto Rico 34

_**It has been a long time**_

_**Mexico: (bumping his head against a wall)**_

_**Well you see I have been distracted by other fandoms**_

_**Mexico: Why the hell did not you stay there? (sulking)**_

_**You are sometimes such**_

_**Mexico: (tries to strangle me with a wire)**_

_**Gah... Gah... Let's get on... (I faint)**_

_**Mexico: Well that makes me feel better.**_

* * *

><p><em>Flor de Niño,<em>

_You did not answer my question. What did you do to piss off Belize?_

_You know what? Do it. If Perú could get him in dress, then you might be able to persuade Chile... :D I wonder how much dignity he has left..._

_Or get France to stalk him. Just a little payback. Por favooooor?_

_As much as I would love that, I don't like the thought of singing in front of others. But really, I'm not fond of anything related to war or violence in general(I sound like a hypocrite, don't I?)_

_Love,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. Yes, or I will never stop bugging you about it!_

_P.S. Sorry. Did you show your...*cough* 'vital regions' on España's ship while drunk? I'm just wondering if that actually happened. ...Doubt that you remember. You were drunk. (Well, that was what I was told)_

* * *

><p>Quique!<p>

Sorry for not being able to answer I was pretty busy, trying to have a vacation...

Well you know that I have an awful memory right, so I forgot that the letter that she sent me was not answered...

Not much I would dare to say, and come on put me something more challenging you know, but what the heck the pervert had dared to send me a letter so I might as well do it right.

Well I think that everyone in their insides are against all that you know, how to explain, it hurts so much you know; that is the reason that I do not like to get myself in that kind of mess, it really hurts not only because the bombings... you know I do not know how to explain that overwhelming pain. I do not wish that kind of pain to anyone.

Talking about pain my little cat died, Gato is still here but he we are mourning Manchas right now, in reality that is the reason that I have not answered, and also I have been busy.

Te quiere

David

P.D: No matter how much you bug me about it I will not comply

P.D.D: Ummm I do not remember the first time that I was drunk... but if that happened... oh God... GOD, that will go to second place after the freaking disaster in Peru's political wedding with Bolivia... I am still sorry for making you a piñata at that time

* * *

><p><span>I AM BACK<span>

After a long hiatus I am back, and also my cat died and I was not in the mood to write again for a while.

Then I was not in the mood for Hetalia fandom.

But reading the reviews has gotten me in the mood again

**Mexico: For my ultimate despair**


	217. Missouri 1

**Okay people I am in a rush.**

**Mexico: Why did you not stay in Digimon fandom, for Lord's sake!**

**Because I still love messing with you**

**Mexico: You got over Wataru_chan, you know your cat**

****

**Mexico: That answers my question (covering his ears)**

**Now lets welcome Missouri **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Mexico~<em>

_Hello~ It is very nice to meet you~! How have you been~? Missouri here! ... ah... you... you probably don't remember me do you~? I haven't seen you since around the 1830s... And I'm often mistaken for Kansas... *rabbles on and gets more depressed*_

_B-But optimism is the key! ^ ^_

_Anyway, how is big brother Texas doing~? H-He... doesn't talk to me anymore... neither does Florida... or California... or Puerto Rico... or even dad... Hahahaha~ did everyone forget me I wonder~? But things were pretty lively for a couple months when one of my towns were wiped of the map by a tornado~ Kansas and dad took good care of me while I was sick in bed ^ ^ Bu-But now they forgot me again..._

_The only ones who talk to me are Mr. Russia, Ms. Belarus, and Alaska~ I don't understand why every one is afraid of them! Mr. Russia is a very nice person~! He sends me dead sunflowers, asks me to 'become one'~ (?)and he's always smiling~ And Ms. Belarus always plays games with me involving her her knives too~! (The Hit-the-annoying-state-coming-between-me-and-big-brother game~~)_

_Alaska also kind of reminds me of Ms. Belarus~ She clings to me all the time and asks me to marry her~ (?) For some reason Kansas tells her to "Get the hell away from my big sister!" Ah~ I feel so loved ^ ^_

_... What is this atmosphere that Illonis keeps on telling me to read~? Is it a book~? ... He also says that I'm dense like dad is... I don't understand... what is 'dense' Mr. Mexico~?_

_With a Smile~_

_Missouri~_

_P.S. Have you seen dad? We're all looking for him... New York gave him too many candy apples and now he's on a sugar high~ ... OH GOD WHAT IF HE MOLESTS IGGY!_

* * *

><p>Umm hello Missouri.<p>

Please do not get angry if I ask this but... are you a boy or a girl? I tend to forget those kind of things, well in reality I did not see that much of you, because I had my own problems... "fucking Santa Anna".

Well it certainly makes things more bearable.

Ummm, I do not really know, Texas well... I do not talk to him that much. And things have been tense, "stupid Calderón" you see my president sometimes does not know when to keep his #%"%$#% mouth shut. Florida I think that is still sore because I used to kick his face to stop her fights with Puerto Rico, Puerto Rico well... I think that he is fine, between mourning my second cat and hurricanes, and politicians I have been busy to know for sure.

I do not know either, sometimes he is a little strange, but he is a really good person I have good relations with him even when he was the URSS, that seemed to make the people divide a little, and Belarus, well she is a scary lady, but I am usually scared of women... but I think that would be a good idea if you stopped playing that game you know, knives are very dangerous.

Uh... really, maybe she is serious about that, you don not know with people this days.

Oh that I just explained it to your father some months ago so I will be quoting myself here "It is not a book, it is paying attention at how other people are feeling, they want you to pay attention to the circumstances, to the situation" and dense in the most simple way is not realizing things in front of you that are pretty obvious for most of people.

Gives a smile back

Mexico

P.D: No I have not seen him, and at this time is better if we do not see each other because well, just tell him that my president is an idiot, a really great idiot that I want to make into a piñata


	218. Belice 10

**Mexico: Lets get over this**

**TT_TT Wataru_chan **

**Mexico. You mean Manchas**

**YEAH**

* * *

><p><em>Mexico<em>

_lamento lo de la influenza ok? it´s not my fault that guatemala-nii and my boss didin't let me get near to you but you have to understand that it was the best for our people._

_And for your fucking information i DID NOT forgot abot him and he doesn´t look like the unites states.(hola canada :D)_

_I don't care if you want to go emo AGAIN pero no te desquites conmigo, maybe guatemala-nii was right i shouldn't have tried to send you letters._

_You souldn't talk like that, your country is one of the biggest in all latinoamerica and has a lot of resources. At least people know who you are, people barely notice me and always get me confused with another of yours or guatemalas states, the only people that notice me is papa Spain, England (i think he hates me) y uno que otro de nuestros hermanos._

_Now if you don't mind (like i care) i'm going to cry in my room._

_...GREAT! now i am emo._

_Belice_

* * *

><p>Belice<p>

Disculpame por haberme descargado contigo

Lo que pasa es que no estaba de muy buen humor y si Canadá ya no me quiso esconder de tu ira, pero creo que los huracanes me mantuvieron en movimiento eh

Ummm, que. Por que alguien te confundiría con uno de mis estados eh, es decir que no se supone que tienes un gobierno y toda la cosa.

Perdona ya ni se lo que digo.

Mexico

* * *

><p><span>Okay people it will take me a while before I grasp his character again.<span>

Mexico: HAHAHA

Oh please why this pleases you that much

Mexico: You know maybe all your readers left you.

Then is time to take them back


	219. Nyo Philippines 12

**Mexico: Adore el pastel de platano**

**You know...**

**Mexico: Shut it if I want to speak in Spanish I will speak in Spanish.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kuya David,<em>

_Really? I hope everyone's okay... Bone crushing hugs can be scary at times... Oh, I couldn't go, I had to attend another Asian Economic meeting. Work is work, right?_

_You have insomnia? Are you taking medicine for that? Sleep is important and helps keep the body and mind healthy. If you really have trouble sleeping try drinking warm milk at night, it helps~_

_Lucky! I'm at my sixth storm already. Typhoons suck TT^TT_

_Wait... is he Kumajirou's owner? KYAAA~! Kumajirou is so cute~! X3 Please say thank you for me for letting me hug his polar bear before~ What's his name..? Ummm... Mr. Cananada right?_

_That's good. :D I was worried for a while about that. Umm... isn't it safer to leave your cat at home? He might get hurt if he gets kidnapped too, you know?_

_Love,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

_P.S. Okay then~ I still sent some banana cake though. Big sister Vietnam made it and it's really yummy~! :3_

* * *

><p>Hermana Maria,<p>

Sorry for not answering but I have been busy lately and also mourning for Manchas, he died you know, at the time that Gato went to look for me, when I returned to home, he was dead under my closet...

I think that Germany is fine, and also everyone else, and also about my insomnia I sleep with my cell phone listening to music, for some reason it soothes me. Yeah hurricanes suck, but what we can do about it, it is natural thing.

It is Canada, and he says hello too.

Like I would let someone to hurt my cat, like I would. If someone touches my remaining cat, his is so screwed.

Te quiere

David

Mexico

P.D. I loved the banana cake, thank you for sending it and Vietnam for making it


	220. Perú 15

**Mexico: People are keen into sending me food right.**

**(Eating pasta)**

**Mexico: HEY STOP EATING MY FOOD**

**NEVEEEEEEEEER**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Mexico,<em>

_I visited the Leaning Tower of Pisa today and someone dropped a bowling ball on my head. Luckily, it only glanced off the side, so except for a scraped ear and some torn-off hair I'm perfectly fine. Tomorrow I invade Naples! :D_

_How have things been going with that therapist of yours? Mine's gone strangely quiet lately... and my Hetalia fan got a new bird and is paying me even less attention now. Why do I feel strangely bothered by that?_

_...Please don't tell me I'm actually jealous. Wh-who would want that annoying girl's attention? Haha... n-not me, that's for sure. Y-yeah! D:_

_Talk to you soon,_

_Peru_

_P.S.: I'm sending you some pasta. Hope you enjoy it! ^^_

* * *

><p>Hola Perú<p>

Really that sounds like Galileo's experiment about gravity you know, before we knew what was gravity. Hope that you are still enjoying your vacation or at least you are resting in your home.

Oh him, well fine I guess, I do not mind him that much anymore, he helped a lot with my mourning over Manchas, you see the kitten died under my closet, I do not know why of how, but... (tear stains)

Maybe you have grown accustomed to her paying attention to you that you might feel without a purpose without it, really I do not know what the hell goes inside my head most of the time, so do not expect to know what is in yours.

Hope so

Mexico

P.D: My annoying creator ate it ¬¬


	221. Panama 22

**Umm you skipped two letters**

**Mexico: Not in the mood **

**Ow come on, you two were actually getting along**

**Mexico (death glare)**

**Okay okay geeze**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Really? Then I should go buy one right away!_

_Of course! I'm at Nica's house right now, but once I get back home, I'll send the videos to you via my brand new computer!_

_Um...well... you see...Annie kind of... and Sevilla...and the typewriter... it...exploded._

_I-I... ever hear of Adolescence by Vocaloid? I-It's a virtual band t-that Japan made...I-I blanched by how weird it was..._

_Um...okay. Hope you have fun being kidnapped! ^^_

_Dani \ Panama_

* * *

><p>Dani<p>

So do you have a new computer?

Hahahaha that should be a yes, hahahahaha

How?... Never mind I do not want to know

I need to remind you who is my neighbor, or the brother of my neighbor... sometimes their concept of music is really scary, at least Japan has good beat and lyrics, and yes I tend to look for them.

For example, I do not like Justin Beaver, or whatever his last name is.

I am mourning for Manchas right now, he died under my closet. You and Anabelle are invited to the funeral.

David

Mexico


	222. France 1

**Mexico: I think that I forgot something important**

**(Playing with a Wii that I won in the games)**

**Mexico: Something that happened a week ago**

**(Putting money in a piggy bank that I won in a game)**

**Mexico: Maybe is nothing**

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour mon amour<em>

_¿Como es que te interactuar por medio de cartas?_

_mon amour, es mejor interactuar en forma personal y mejor si hay poca ropa._

_No se, por que tanto resentimiento hacia mi amigo Antonio, si ademas te veías adorable con ese vestido, deban ganas de jugar contigo._

_PD: si quieres te puedo ayudar a superar tus problemas._

_Con Amour_

_Francis._

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico. (Twitch twitch) Fuck<strong>

* * *

><p>Te odio<p>

Te odio, te odio y tú lo sabes, no te acerques a menos de cien metros de mi sino quieres saber la buena puntería que tengo a pesar de tener la vista de la fregada, por cierto como te supieron los scones que te mande la última vez que trataste de hacer una visita sin avisar, hehehe

Acercate a mi rabo verde de mierda y te meteré los scones que Inglaterra me regaló en tu gran bocaza, que no tienes a alguien más que molestar

Con odio

Mexico

P.D: Algún día alguien inventará el repelente anti viejos rabo verdes como tú, ya lo verás.

* * *

><p><strong>So much hate, so much hate<strong>

**Mexico: (tries to stab a little doll of France in the private parts)**

**Vodoo**

**Mexico: Stress relieving**


	223. United States 32

**So why are you willing to write to him right now**

**Mexico: He had the idea of the France repellent, I want to work with it right now**

**You are a paranoid you know**

**Mexico: IT IS FRANCE!**

**No need to yell.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, you're one to talk! :(<em>

_How was that funny? It was a perfectly logical conclusion! He could have eaten some radioactive maple syrup or something that turned him human._

_It was an epic plan! And that was what the creepy pie eating mime was for! Finding your location!_

_Yup._

_Ummm, no, can't say it rings a bell. Who is it?_

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>Umm never mind, radioactive things kill living things, uh okay, women are scary, Canada your brother...<p>

Okay remember the France repellent idea, I want to work on it now, France finally found my direction and really I do not want to take risks.

So how have you been? Whatever my president says just take in account that he is an idiot.

Hey you know what happened last week like ten days ago, that was important for me for some reason...

Oh and also you are invited to my little cat funeral, you see Manchas died under my closet.

Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>Mexigato: <strong>

**Mexico. **

* * *

><p><em>Meow~ hello, little Spots!<em>

_You don't know! A hero is someone who saves people, meow!_

_When Mexigato rescues his owner, he will be a hero like me!_

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>I leave one day miau, one day miau and what I find miau<p>

Manchas is dead miau, MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU

My owner even did not need rescuing miau, it would have been better if I stayed in home miau

But he was two months old miau, I thought that he would have known better miau,

Why did he went outside and ate poisoned food miau, I left him enough food miau

MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU

Mexigato


	224. California 1

**Hey I know that you were in love with that cat, but really a fancy funeral**

**Mexico: SHUT IT**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Dad,<em>

_It's California, your daughter, or at least, I was your daughter until America took me. You should come and visit sometimes, I could take you surfing and there are some great places to hang out it Los Angles. I haven't seen you in a while. Adios!_

_California (Maria Jones)_

_P.S. Spain keeps bothering me. Please tell him not to use the Vosotros form, I don't know what he's saying! Also, yo quiero chocolate, por favor._

* * *

><p>Hola California<p>

Ummm with the political situation right now, I do not think that it is wise... you see things have been a little tense. But when things get calmer the first thing that I will do is visit you.

Mexico (David Espinosa

P.D: Ummm I will try but well he does not take well that I stopped using the vosotros form, just take it as an polite form of you so everything that says in vosotros try to listen it like "You" Okay


	225. New York 9

**Mexico: You see when it passes the shock I usually go into a depression**

**Oh, so you know that your cat was poisoned right**

**Mexico: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! (flames of rage)**

**Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut**

* * *

><p><em>My philosophy is: always expect the worst and you'll either never be disappointed, or be pleasantly surprised.<em>

_...ok..._

_Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense...Kind of..._

_Tell him I said hi._

_-New York_

* * *

><p>It makes sense, I really should expect the worst more often.<p>

Like with my little cat, some bastard poisoned it, and now I have to do a kitty funeral

You are invited, then I will go into a chase to find the bastard that killed my cat

Canada said hi to you like two months ago

Mexico


	226. Panama 23

**Mexico: (looking for his ammo)**

**You know you are exaggerating, maybe it was an accident**

**Mexico: (trows at me a shoe)**

**Ow come on.**

* * *

><p><em>David :D<em>

_Si, ya me consegui otra computadora! Es un poco complicada, pero creo que ya comienzo a entender como es que funciona!_

_Ah, y sobre eso T-T Vene y Argentina entraron a mi casa otra vez y destruyeron el video..._

_Bueno, creo que tuvo que ver con gasolina y dinamita... y bueno... exploto en mucho pedazitos..._

_Ah, te refieres a Justin Bieber? A las niñas de mi país les gusta mucho ese cantante sin razon..._

_M-Manchas? S-Se murio? P-Pobresito Manchas... c-cuando es el funeral?_

_Dani \ Panama_

* * *

><p>Dani<p>

Que bueno, pero creí que cada nuevo modelo era más fácil, o tal vez ya me acostumbre tanto que ya las sé usar de forma automatica

QUE, ESE MATERIAL DE CHANTAJE A LA BASURA, NO NO NO

Uh, no sé ni para que pregunte.

Lo sé, es que ugh, CANADAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Me dijo que lo había creado como una forma de tortura en contra de Estados Unidos, pero salio muy pero muy mal.

Dentro de quince días, y después IRE A BUSCAR AL BASTARDO QUE ASESINO A MANCHAS


	227. Nyo Philippines 13

**Queretaro. Ummm where is Mom?**

**Looking for the murderer of Manchas**

**Queretaro: Umm you think that he will remember the reason that there are some presents...**

**No I doubt that he will remember that in the Fifteenth was his birthday, can you answer this**

**Queretaro: Okay**

* * *

><p><em>Kuya David!<em>

_Where were you? Are you alright? And why weren't you answering your letters?... I was worried D:_

_Manchas died..? I'm so sorry... Hopefully he's in a better place out there..._

_So you went to Germany? I'm confused O_o Well, at least you do sleep. True~ but I still hate them either way =3=_

_Oh really? Then please tell Mr. Canada hi for me as well XD_

_Umm... why would anyone want to hurt a cat? They're cute and fluffy and they didn't do anything bad..._

_Love,_

_Maria_

_The Philippines_

_P.S. No problem! XD I sent rice cakes this time ;D_

_P.S.S. Before, I forget it was you're birthday a week ago right? Belated happy birthday! :DDD_

* * *

><p>Hola Tía María<p>

I am Querétaro, well my human name is Ignacio.

No he did not went to Germany, you see he was busy with hurricanes and politics, stupid politicians

Yeah the states in the coast do as well.

Yeah, you are invited to the funeral of Manchas, the little cat that Mom have been taking care of.

He was poisoned when mom was not here.

And I think that Mom forgot his birthday

Thank you

Ignacio

Queretaro


	228. Colombia 8

**Therapy with Doctor Gonzales**

**Doctor Gonzales: Okay, I want to know why you tried to kill Michoacán**

**México: You see, he accidentally killed Manchas, my little kitty**

**Doctor Gonzales: Ummm that is over reacting, it was an accident**

**México: That kitty was like a son**

**Doctor Gonzales: I am glad that you can still love something but really?**

**México: I almost practically raised him**

**Doctor Gonzales: Okay stop being emo, NOW, it is easier to deal with angry you**

* * *

><p><em>DIOS MIOS DON'T DO THAT!I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT!<em>

_..._

_I mean..._

_He confessed to me though! DO NOT KILL HIM!_

_DIOS MIOS! WHAT DO I DO! I TECHINALLY GAVE MY VIRGINITY OVER!_

_He even told me if i wanted to i could of stopped..._

_Juanita Andrea Torres (Who is blushing at the flowers he sent me)_

_Colombia_

* * *

><p>Really? I can not believe it<p>

France of all people looking for a long term relationship,

sorry for not answering you see I told Panama what happened

remind me that a lap in a room full of politicians is a bad idea

and that I should ban staplers, because a stapler crashed my hard disk

surprisingly that was the only thing damaged,

it just landed in my keyboard,

and i sent it to make effective the warranty

and they were looking for the correct hard disk for two months

and that was the reason that I was not online in all this time

David Espinosa

Mexico

Really hoping that your thing with France does not end in disaster

* * *

><p><strong>The part of crashed computer is true, but for the record I have not updated in the way that I was used to update because it took me a while to grasp the character of Mexico again.<strong>

**And this chapter includes France and a great return of DOCTOR GONZALES**

**Come on some of you missed him**


	229. Panama 24

**People I know that I should use this space for disclaimers**

**Mexico. Oh come on, this is fanfiction dot net it is pretty obvious that you do not own the fandoms**

**But it would be great**

**Mexico. Seriously people you think that she could own a manga, she can not draw**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Es que antes usaba una PC, y Estados Unidos insistio en que me consiguiera una de esas... con la manzanita en la parte de afuera? Creo que se llaman macs... y es muy complicada comparada con la PC. Asi que sigo viendo como es que funciona esta cosa..._

_T-T Ya lo se... Aun no entiendo como es que se meten a mi casa sin que me de cuenta... pero lo bueno es que aun recuerdo lo que dijeron! ^^_

_Tortura contra Estados Unidos? ...pero a el le gusta Justin Bieber no? Creo que Canada se equivoco y molesta a los demas paises en vez con ese cantante._

_Quince dias? Estare ahi, y vere si Annabelle quiere venir... pobre Manchas..._

_Dani \ Panama_

_P.D: David, me podrias ayudar con un problemita? ^^;;_

* * *

><p>Dani<p>

Te envié una carta espero que tu hermana malvada no la vea. Por cierto existe el escuadron anti Hermana de Pánama, por que si es así yo quiero unirme, porfa

Ummm si pero como dije en la otra carta que por alguna razón escribí en inglés, realmente no cambia nada ya que ambas son companías americanas.

Pon unos scones de Inglaterra en la puerta, eso casi siempre funciona, asustan hasta al más valiente

Seh, realmente si no lo escucho, realmente no me importa, por cierto te enteraste Vene aún tiene Chavéz para rato.

Es este viernes, Michoacán lo mató por accidente, como dije en la carta ya anteriormente referenciada.

hahaha uso palabras grandes eh

Y. No. Traigas. A. Tu. Hermana. Infernal.

Y por cierto asegurate de que no lea las cartas que envio, no quiero pasar por esa experiencia otra vez

Por supuesto te ayudo en lo que sea Dani, umm bueno no en lo que sea

Te quiere

David

Mexico


	230. Belice 11

**Good morning from the computer lab. I know that I should be working but what we are doing I already finished it.**

**You see our teacher is one of those that gives work and goes out, so I am updating**

**Mexico: You think that someone cares, also nice scarf**

**At least I have one.**

* * *

><p><em>Mexico<em>

_waaaa! lo lamento hermano no quise gritarte asi! no lo volvere a haceer! *sniff* T^T _

_ah y feliz cumpleaños ehh... atrasado._. _

_puees soy bastante pequeña sabees tambien en territorio y pues tu sabes..._

_Belice_

* * *

><p>Belice<p>

También disculpame, me pase de la raya.

Uh, con que eso fue lo que se me olvidó, no lo tomes a mal pero siempre se me olvidan todos los cumpleaños.

Si lo sé, por cierto como ves el huracán, o viste.

Y que tal en los juegos panamericanos

Oi y sabes que Vene aún tiene Chavéz para rato.

Casi siento lástima por él.

México

P.D: Oi por que crees que algunos escriben mi nombre con "j"


	231. Puerto Rico 35

**Oh I am inspired, good for me**

**Also my hands are freezing but I do not care.**

* * *

><p><em>Davvi,<em>

_I have been neglecting letters for a while now, so I thought I should write something back now before I forget! ...Again._

_Your cat died? ...Would you like a parrot? This parrot has been following me and pecking at my skull for a month now. You can have it. (Pleeeeease?)_

_Te quiere,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. I still want you to use your nickname._

_P.S.S. I hate you. Scratch that; I hate you when you're drunk._

* * *

><p>Quique<p>

Hey you have politicians? Because that is the reason that I have not answered letters.

You see there was a ruckus at the meeting in la "Cámara de Diputados" then for some reason someone trowed a freaking stapler, just guess where it landed, oh yes in my Lap keyboard... if you heard a great yell like a month and half ago that was me losing my lap.

Thank God that I have a Warranty, so it did not cost me money to repair it, but still they had to wait for the hard disk for almost two months.

Surprisingly that was the only thing damaged by the stapler the hard disk, no the screen, not the keyboard, not anything else; just the freaking hard disk.

Ummmm the parrot can talk?

Also I invite you to Mancha's funeral, is this Friday

Te quiere

David Espinosa

aka Flor de niño

P.D: HAPPY I JUST USED THE FREAKING NICKNAME

P.D.D: I said that I was sorry, also I do not know who the hell gave me alcohol I was sure that I was just drinking soda

* * *

><p><strong><span>Therapy with Doctor Gonzales<span>**

**Doctor Gonzales: I have to work with your hate against Santa Anna**

**Mexico: How would you feel when someone who is supposed to protect you sucks at it?**

**Doctor Gonzales: Come on it can not be that bad**

**Mexico: Who not only left me poorer than before...**

**Doctor Gonzales: You are over reacting**

**Mexico: But also gave away my glasses and hat**

**Doctor Gonzales: Umm what did they represent, is just that I forgot my history book**

**Mexico: Ummm Texas are the glasses**

**Doctor Gonzales: Excuse me you are talking about Antonio López de Santa Ana.**

**Mexico: (glaring) Who else could be!**

**Doctor Gonzales: Okay just hate him more, fucking Santa Ana**


	232. Nyo Philippines 14

**The letters are not being answered in order just because someone**

**Mexico: I told you I am my own person now**

**Does not feel like it, so do not be offended**

**Mexico: How they will realize anyway**

**Queretaro: I am back, so for the time being I will answer some letters.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ignacio,<em>

_Kamusta~! XD It's very nice to meet you~ I heard quite a bit about you from Kuya David :)_

_Ah, Politicians... I'm not sure whether I hate them or typhoons more *sigh*_

_He got poisoned?... That's terrible! I'll try to go if my boss will let me..._

_He forgot? Oh well, please greet him for me when you see him then~_

_Love,_

_Tia Maria_

_The Philippines_

* * *

><p>Hola Tía<p>

Really? Wow he just likes me that much I guess

I think that Yucatán a state that has to deal with hurricanes often hates politicians more.

She says that at least with a hurricane what you see is what you get

Michoacán tried to poison some rats, it was an accident; but mom is over reacting... again.

Yes he forgot, even if there was a huge party because that

It is this Friday in his house, he found a spot for the burial.

Te quiere

Ignacio o Nacho

Queretaro

P.D: At first when he said poison some rats I thought about the politicians you know


	233. Yorkshire 1

**Hey what would need someone who wanted to invade you need to do to convince you**

**Mexico: I do not like being invaded**

**In the hypothetical case**

**Mexico: Dunno, get rid of my politicians, maybe?**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mexico,<em>

A pleasant day to you, good sir.

I am Yorkshire, the largest county of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It's nice to start writing letters to you. I hope you are fine of my letter being too formal.

By the way, how are you? I do't actually ask questions about the other nations but I want to know how the rest of the Americas are doing. Another question: have you seen France roaming near your house? One of my reconnaissance planes somehow spotted him over there.

Here's where my letter ends, guv. Keep your minces open for France and do kick him in the shin if he approaches. The frog is getting more and more perverted each day. Cheerio!

Sincerely yours,

Former Air Commodore Alan David Kirkland (Yorkshire)

* * *

><p>Dear Yorkshire<p>

I really do not have problem with your letters being too formal. I hope that you do not mind my tendency to ramble and the fact that I am less formal than you sir.

I am fine, I guess a little cold but that is normal in this season, at least here.

Well that explains the laugh that I heard yesterday, my state going out with a gun and rotten food and all the swearing. Specially him saying something along the lines of stupid French and more swearing.

I will keep them open, I would not like being invaded by him again.

That is an experience that sincerely I do not want to experience again.

Sincerely

Republic of Mexico (I just refuse to use my official name)


	234. Panama 25

**So France was in this area... again**

**México: So that is the reason that you took the gun.**

**Querétaro: Well what you expected me to do!**

**México: Good job. Really good job**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Me mandaste una carta? Cuando? ...Escuadron anti Anabella? Eso existe? D:_

_Bueno, es que realmente no pude conseguir esa carta. ^^; Y no se quien la tiene ahora._

_Scones de Inglaterra? Que buenisima idea! :D Una vez que pueda, los conseguire y los pondre!_

_Mencione que el resto de mis provincias consiguieron personificacion hace un rato atras? ^^_

_Yo tampoco lo escucho, pero una de mis provincias le gusta. Y ella le gusta poner la musica a todo volumen, asi que no me queda opcion en escucharlo =_=_

_Vene aun se va a quedar con Chavez? No es que tenia cancer por... la maldicion de la e-espada de Bolivar? D:_

_Este viernes? Estare ahi! Pobre Manchitas...por que se murio tan joven T-T D-Dale. No traere a Annie al funeral..._

_Intentaré lo que pueda de que no lea tus cartas mas! Pero ya que me meti en este problemita, no creo poder hacer nada ahora. ^^;_

_Es que...bueno... estoy atrapado en mi cuarto y no puedo salir T-T_

_Annie se enojo conmigo y me encerro aqui y se llevo las llaves. Asi que no se que hacer ahora. Y escucho como las cosas se rompen en el piso de abajo, en la sala. No se lo que esta pasando y me estoy asustando un poquito... me podrias ayudar hermano? ^^_

_Te quiere,_

_Dani \ Panama_

* * *

><p>Dani<p>

Apenas te la envié ayer creo, más bien fue un correo. Creí que ya lo sabías, pero si existe, he escuchado los rumores.

No le digas a Inglaterra en que uso sus scones, realmente cree que me gustan, bueno a Hidalgo si le gustan, ni yo tengo idea de porque.

En serio, pues bienvenido al club, te compadezco, ¿con cuántos tienes que lidiar?

Sí ¿Sabes? Casi siento lástima por él, es decir Chavéz, no necesita más para estar avergonzado continuamente.

Michoacán lo envenenó por accidente al intentar acabar con las ratas de su casa

Hay una ventana, si no es así o esta muy alta te daré este tip que lei en Men's Health México.

Verás la parte del cerrojo es la parte más débil de la puerta, así que una patada dada con la suficiente fuerza en esa area rompera la puerta y te dejará salir.

Aparte el cerrojo al ser de metal te ayudará a abrir la puerta.

Aunque esto solo funciona con puertas de madera.

Un si tienes un desarmador puedes quitar las bisagras, o algo parecido

Esas son mis ideas

Te quiere

David

México


	235. Nyo Philippines 15

**Querétaro: Hey Mom answer this letter, please. It is from your favorite sister**

**México: So it is from the only woman that does not scare me.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ignacio (or Nacho..? Sorry, I'm not sure what you meant by putting the o Nacho... ^^),<em>

I'm sure he does! I remember he said something about you taking care of him when he's drunk ^^

True~ I agree with Yucatan, sort of. You can't really get rid of typhoons (or hurricanes in your case); it's just a natural occurrence that no one can control. But politicians on the other hand... They can CHOOSE to be honest! The fact that they don't is just what REALLY pisses me off =_=+...

Oh... Poor Kuya David... Huh? Over reacting..? What did he do this time..?

Pfft... Ha ha XD I guess that does sound like something Kuya David would do~ By the way, I sent some flowers with my other letter (you know, umm... the one I replied to in my letter sending thingy) for his birthday. Hopefully they arrived on time. I hope he likes it, I remember he said he has a garden that he takes care of, or was that gift too girly..? O_O?

I'll see if I can come... But I might probably not. Ate Nicaragua is visiting here for vacation and I promised to show her around. ^^;;

With love,

Tia Maria

P.S. I'm not surprised :)

P.S.S. I sent coconut pie~ X3

* * *

><p>Querida María<p>

Well you see Nacho here is a shorter form to say Ignacio, he rarely lets someone use that as a nickname

Michoacán while trying to poison some... wait Queretaro already told you did not he

Oh yeah, thank you, they are really beautiful I just planted them... coming from you I do not feel offended okay

Really? Good send my greetings to her and it is fine if you can not come, I moved it to Saturday

Te quiere

David

P.D: Huh

P.D.D: Horray

* * *

><p><strong><span>Therapy with Doctor Gonzales<span>**

**Doctor Gonzales: **So now I want to know the origin of one of your biggest fear.

**Mexico: **Which one?

**Doctor Gonzales: **I am talking about your Gynophobia

**Mexico: **What the hell is that?

**Doctor Gonzales: **Fear to women

**México: **Do you really think that I have that?

**Doctor Gonzales: **So you could imagine yourself with a women

**Mexico: **If there are more women like my sister.

**Doctor Gonzales: **Right

**Mexico:** You are reading too much into my fear of women

**_Notes of Doctor Gonzales_**

_Again like in a lot of things he is in a constant state of denial, the fact that he only can talk to his sister that was confused for a man for a long period of time proves this, with other women he does not communicate with them unless he does not see them face to face..._

_Really we are screwed up. _


	236. Jalisco 1

**Mexico: Oh one from Jalisco**

**Queretaro: Hey you know that funeral that you were talking about**

**Mexico: Yes**

**Queretaro: You see it can not be held anymore**

**Mexico: What! Why!**

**Queretaro: That cat died like a month ago, so I decided to bury him before it rottened**

**Mexico: So I missed my cat funeral**

**Queretaro: Do not worry Guanajuato made sure that he had a proper burial...**

**Mexico: TT_TT**

* * *

><p><em>Jaja! Hola papi, soy yo, Jalisco! How are you doing today?I know I am one of your states, but I thought writing to you would be fun. So see here, papi, I have much leftover tequilla from this get together with Puebla a while ago, and I was wondering, do you want it?<em>

_Your state,_

_Jalisco (Abella Mendez Carriedo)_

* * *

><p>Hola hija<p>

I am fine, but sure you have a lot to do with the Panamerican games right.

So how it is going with that?

I would love all the alcohol, I need to try to get drunk anyway

Manda todo el tequila que tengas

David Espinosa


	237. Puerto Rico 36

**Mexico: Drowning in self pity**

**(outside of his room)**

**Queretaro: (rubs his temples) He is over reacting... again.**

**Guanajuato: You told him that we already held the burial right**

**Queretaro: Well when he gets out I will show him the video**

**Guanajuato: Sometimes I doubt that he is... well a he**

* * *

><p><em>Davvi,<em>

_Sucks for you~._

_That was you? I thought Mayaguez go- nevermind._

_Umm, I think she can. I pretty sure I heard it curse at me when I escaped yesterday._

_You're holding a funeral for your cat? Mexico, why...*sigh* Nevermind. I'll be there. You won't be crying like a little girl will you?_

_Te quiere,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. Good boy~! Mereces algo bueno~. How about a biscuit?_

_P.S.S. Riiiight. Alcohol just magically appeared in your hand?_

* * *

><p>Hello Puerto Rico<p>

You see about that funeral, Mom is crying himself to sleep because it was held a week ago and he missed it

**You know Queretaro now I seriously think that he/she is a woman, **

I am still pretty sure that he is a man... only a very sensitive man

**Oh come on, how can you know for sure, hey Enrique can you tell us if he actually is a she**

So Mom is the only person that you know that would made us hold a funeral for his cat

Queretaro y **Guanajuato**

P.D: Usually he knows better that mix sugar with alcohol, also I was there and it looked like coke to me


	238. Puerto Rico 37

**Queretaro: Really Mom get out of your room!**

**Guanajuato: I know that we did not tell you about the funeral**

**Queretaro: But really your emo episodes are getting more and more pathetic each time**

**Guanajuato: Oh for the love... OKAY YOU WOMAN, GO AND WATCH SOME CHICK FLICKS OR WHATEVER BITCHES LIKE YOU DO, AND WHEN YOU ARE AT IT GET THE FUCKING SAND OUT OF YOUR VAGINA, YEAH I SAID IT YOU HAVE A VAGINA**

**Queretaro: (looking at the dark aura that is spilling at the bottom of the door) Wow... I think we should...**

**(opens the door shut and the other side is a psychopath with a huge sickle)**

**Guanajuato: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**

**Mexico: Time to cut some fucking weeds**

* * *

><p><em>Queretaro y Guanajuato,<em>

_...How do you miss your own poisoned cat's funeral?_

_I'm sure Mexico is a man. Maybe. I still doubt myself about that._

_If not, then he is the most flat-chested woman I've seen._

_Sometimes, I can't help but wonder why Mexico was put in charge of us back then._

_Be good (or not),_

_Enrique_

* * *

><p>Umm who are you mister?<p>

My name is Chiapas, a state that Momma Mexico got from Mommy Guatemala

I think that those two forgot to tell Momma that there was a funeral for Manchas

It was so sad, my jaguar and quetzal cried the most

Ummm Momma is a man? Then why he lets me to call him Momma?

You are funny mister

Maybe because when he needs to be serious he is serious, specially when someone, like Nacho and Nico, needs a serious kick in their butts.

You see I told them to not forget, but they said that Momma was having so much fun looking for the culprit that he would not mind.

I guess that they were wrong.

They owe two hundred pesos those mo%#3¬f=(&3¬$

Chiapas aka Juan María López


	239. Puerto Rico 38

**Chiapas: (Making an private altar because of the Day of the Dead with Michoacán) Okay, what did Cárdenas like?**

**Querétaro: (hanging upside down) Hey would you free us?**

**Chiapas: No I am busy, this Altar can not build itself, hey you think that is a good idea to invite Cárdenas to our house**

**Guanajuato: It is a good idea, Michoacán what do you think**

**Michoacán: I will make also an Altar to Manchas?**

**Chiapas: Can I make that one? Please**

**Michoacán: Okay, you may go.**

* * *

><p><em>Chiapas,<em>

_Nice to meet you. I'm Puerto Rico, but you can call me Enrique if you want._

_No wonder. I bet Mexico is chasing those poor bastards down._

_I don't know. I let my own kids call me Mama sometimes. Sometimes..._

_Thanks (even though I was half serious...)._

_Don't remind me. He can be a mean little *censor* sometimes, especially when he was still 'New Spain'._

_From,_

_Enrique_

* * *

><p>Hola Señor Enrique<p>

Thank you for letting me call you Enrique.

Right now they are hanging upside down in a really big tree, me and Michoacán are building Altars because the day of the Dead

Hey, Enrique you do that, you celebrate the Day of the Dead, it is really fun, people when I go a pedir calaverita give me candies, and money, sometimes they take me pictures because my costume, but I usually just go without one. The costume idea seems fun, but for some reason I am wary of the origin of that.

Michoacán always rants about an stupid gringo with his stupid ideas, she does not like when I go to ask for candies in a costume, what is a gringo?

Also those idiots will give me more money, I like money.

Momma is in his room, doing an invocation or something like that, saying something about wanting to kick Santa Anna's ass; I do not remember much about him, but Veracruz one of my sisters when I mention him, curses and says something about Quince uñas.

Michoacán let me build the altar for Manchas, he is going to visit tomorrow at night, he liked milk and cat food, also I am going to put his favorite toy and place of sleeping.

I seriously think that you are funny? But why do you say that you are half serious, I always thought about Momma like a mom but with really short hair.

Uh, well yeah she can get a little mean, specially when you mess with her things

De

Juan o sea yo Chiapas

P.D: Hey do you know mister Argentina, I miss his dog


	240. Yorkshire 2

**Queretaro: Please let me down, I HAVE ENOUGH TORTURE AT BEING THE POLITICIANS LITTLE MASCOT**

**Guanajuato: What?**

**Queretaro: You see lately, everyone parades me around you know politicians, the president.**

**Guanajuato How I did not see you in TV?**

**Queretaro: I have sneaked out more times than you could count, but my capital being that little of a city they always managed to drag me back**

**Michoacán: Do not complain you little bastard at least you have lots of things to be proud of! (putting Dead Bread in the altar and sugar skulls, and flowers and making a path of salt)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mexico,<em>

_Don't worry about your swearing. I can manage with that. I find that most amusing, in some cases. Receiving letters from my father got me to be immune to such things. He really is a pirate in a suit._

_Really now? That frog is really getting on my nerves. In fact, all of us counties do feel hatred towards that lowlife. Oh please, do me a favor and shot that arse bandit in his private regions. That should be something worth remembering._

_By the way, is America a.k.a. the biggest git in the entire planet acting in his usual self? If so, just contact me and I'll bomb one of his cities._

_That's all for now. Cheerio!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Alan David Kirkland (Yorkshire)_

* * *

><p>Dear Mister Yorkshire<p>

I know about that, I had a few encounters with him when he was a pirate trying by all means to crush Spain, I was very young back then but I still remember when he attacked some cities of the Mexico's Gulf coastline and Acapulco.

Also France got into that, even if that fucking man-whore does not want to admit it, I do not know how your father does not know about that or maybe he does not remember.

But I am sure that it was France because he captured a city of Veracruz, San Juan de Ullúa, I could never forget that perverted face when he looked at me the first time, well I did not understand it back then, but after the Pastry War I understood perfectly.

I have a grudge against him because he tried to invade me two times, also the other unofficial times when he was a pirate.

Please, refer towards him like United States, I still refuse to call him like the continent. And yes I think he is, after all the time that I have been his neighbor I learned to just ignore him, and sometimes he can be actually tolerable; no he can not, but I am too accustomed to care.

So, how are things over there?

Sincerely

David Espinosa

Mexico


	241. Puerto Rico 39

**Chiapas: Hey I have a country friend! (there is chaos in the house and Queretaro and Guanajuato are still tied up) Listen to me. (nobody does) Sometimes I feel more ignored than Colima**

**Michoacán: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU I AM TRYING TO MAKE THE BEST ALTAR OF THE HISTORY**

**Chiapas: At least my country friend will listen to me**

* * *

><p><em>Juan,<em>

_No need for thanks. Your Mexico's kid, so it's automatic._

_Not really. Even if I did, I don't think I would be able to leave the house, as much as I hate admitting it._

_Do whatever you like. I don't see anything wrong with a costume anyway._

_What's a gringo? A lot of times I've heard it used as an insult to those who don't speak Spanish as a their first language. *shrug* I /might/ of used it a few times to a certain someone..._

_Just don't bother Mexico and let the lady calm down. She'll be fine. Maybe._

_What about a picture of Mexico and his other cat? I'm sure Manchas would like that. I have two people I should probably pay some respect to myself._

_I have had my doubts but Mexico is just sensitive. Which makes it easier to mess with him. It's pretty fun as long you don't take it too far._

_From,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. Unfortunately, yes. I do know Argentina (that motherf*cker). You actually like that demon?_

* * *

><p>Señor Enrique.<p>

Okay then,

Why not? Also Momma told me what the cards told him, she said "Puerto Rico be careful, because Estados Unidos is going to have a sugar rush this night"

Really? Wohoo, also I get to ask for candy and money for three days.

Also I want to know what is an "tarado con cerebro de hamburguesa" eso lo dijo Sonora, uno de mis hermanos.

Okay, right now she is annoyed because everyone is bickering about what to put in the altar, specially whose photo put.

I think that they should do teams and make many altares so everyone decent can visit.

Yeah, I already finished it but I am putting that photo anyway.

Umm you have taken it too far? Also is she a he? I thought that he was a woman.

De

Juan

P.D: He is cute, I am talking about the dog, I agree about Argentina.


	242. United States 33

**Mexico: Muahahahahaha **

**Sinaloa: I think that he is trying to curse the president**

**Sonora: He does that every year, and never goes through it**

**Michoacán: Where is Chiapas?**

* * *

><p><em>France repellent...Well, we'll need to go to England's house to get ingredients. Actually, if we ask him, I bet he'll join in the project. He can fly over and stay at my house so we're all at least on the same continent. I'll get back to you on it once I call him.<em>

_Eh...I've been okay, I guess. Oh, and no kidding. What a fucking hypocrite! I can't believe after all the crap he said about how "drugs are bad!" now he apparently wants me to legalize them! Well, I won't do it!_

_Uhhh, no? What was it?_

_Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry, man. When's the funeral?_

_-U.S.A._

* * *

><p>Hello Mister<p>

I see in your near future loads of candies, pumpkins and costumes.

Umm what? Oh sorry I am not Mexico, he is busy right now, making up his mind into trying to curse all the politicians.

That is what his evil laugh means. Also nice to meet you I am a state, I am Chiapas a little state at the south near Guatemala.

I think that they deserve it, you know being cursed, Vene convinced him to curse Chavéz, but it did not work for some reason.

Do not worry about it? It does not really matter

About that, if I am not wrong, the other states buried the cat before Momma could decide a date for the funeral, they said that it was starting to smell.

But Manchas is going to visit tomorrow anyways, he is going to come in his ghost form to talk to Gato.

Chiapas, one of the people that live with Mexico

* * *

><p><strong>I think that it is time that a state responds at least one of his letters, why not Queretaro, the usual one who answers...<strong>

**Queretaro: UNTIE ME DAMN IT, MEXICO YOU CAN BE SUCH AN ASS SOMETIMES**

**He is still tied down and nobody wants to untie him.**

**Guanajuato: Well now I know what it feels to be a piñata**

* * *

><p><em>Th-that's horrible! Meoooow why must such terrible things happen? DX Poor, poor, little Spots!<em>

_-Americat_

* * *

><p>Hello sorry for not answering I have been down without Spots, but he will visit tomorrow.<p>

So I am happy MIAU

You see it was an accident miau, Michoacán tried to kill some rats, I would have done a better job, with poisoned food miau.

I was not there to tell him that he should not eat that miau

IT WAS MY FAULT MIAUUUUUUUU

But the good thing if that Chiapas a state put an altar to Manchas or Spots and now he is coming to visit from cat heaven.

Mexigato.

P.D: Hey do you think that cursing politicians is bad? Momma has been rather busy the last three days making up his mind.

* * *

><p><span>Okay, sorry for not answering, no really I am sorry but he did not want to right now.<span>

Also I am introducing more states, because... I really do not have a reason.

Why Chiapas? I do not really know, it just popped up I guess. Well he is good at reading tarot and telling your near future. But really I do not know. I just felt that it was time to answer this letter before I forgot about it and started to offend people.

Believe me is hard to make Mexico do what I want him to do. 

Queretaro: Your mind has a tendency to go off track

I know, maybe Chiapas will answer more, maybe Mexico will return by tomorrow I guess. I do not know.


	243. New York 10

**Chiapas: When I turned to be Momma's secretary? (looking through Mexico's paperwork to see if there was another letter to answer) Really they should pay me for this.**

**Queretaro: If I do that you will untie me down**

**Chiapas: Until you give me the money that you owe me**

**Queretaro: You cheated, you used your tarot cards**

**Chiapas. Do not f~ck with me, I did not need my cards to know that he would be pissed at you not telling him. Also is not like he is not going to forgive you eventually.**

**Guanajuato. (with his blood in his head) Just enjoy being a piñata my friend**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry to hear about that.<em>

_What kind of sick person poisons a kitten?_

_When and where is the funeral being held?_

_Ok._

_-New York_

* * *

><p>Hello other Mister<p>

I am Chiapas an Mexican state, nice to meet you. Right now I am answering all the correspondence that Mexico forgot to answer, while he tries to fight his conscience and let the worst of him take him, so he can finally curse our president and get rid of him.

It was an accident, Momma tends to over react, I still remember the fit that he threw when he discovered the poisoned rabbit, that was his first pet.

You see the poor cat did not know better, he ate poisoned food meant for rats.

My jaguar could have done a better job at exterminating them, Gato also would.

My brothers thought that it was better to hold the funeral before it started to smell, but Momma was not there because the ones supposed to tell him forgot.

So now I have two brothers as piñatas.

Also Manchitas is going to visit us tomorrow from cat heaven.

Later

Chiapas


	244. Colombia 9

**Mexico: (finally out of his room with his face pale) **

**Queretaro: (Still in the tree) Okay now you will untie me up.**

**Sonora: Told you he would not go through it.**

**Mexico: (walking like a zombie with a letter in his hand) I am going to send a message to all my family, and I mean all.**

**Guanajuato: You willingly communicating with all them.**

* * *

><p><em>Mexico...<em>

I said yes, we have been going out now AND HES SO ROMANTIC *smirks*

Wait, you told Panama? Dios mios.

...

Wow. I'm sorry for your computer. (and Manchas.)

Its ok for the late reply, i've been going out much so i can't really check my mail often.

Juanita Andrea Torres

P.S. Tell Doctor Gonzales i say hi!

* * *

><p>Colombia<p>

Okay, I respect your decisions

(still you could get someone better)

Yeah about my computer, what did you think that I told

Hope that you have fun

David Espinosa Torres

P.D: You are lucky that you do not have him as therapist

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico's Emergency E-mail<strong>

**C.C: ****_ (All Mexico's family e-mails, except Colombia's_**

**Asunto:**** Oh no**

**Mensaje.**

**_EMERGENCY MEETING_**

**_Date of the Meeting: November Fifth of 2011_**

**_Hour of Meeting: 17:OO _**

**_Place of Meeting: My house_**

**_Topics of the Meeting_**

**_Colombia is going out with France_**

**_Objectives_**

**_Determine if we should leave them alone or what to do about it_**

**_Determine if it is a good that she is going out with France._**

**_That is all. _**

**Atte: Republic of Mexico**

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico: Uff now we are going to decide what to do, I am calmer<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know that Mexico should let Colombia to date France, but he has a rough history and still considers him a pervert and someone that should not put a foot in the continent unless necessary.<em>

_So Mexico not knowing what to do, summons a meeting with ALL the family except Colombia to decide what they should do about it. Yes it will be like Puerto Rico, Panama, Belice, Nicaragua, Guatemala, Argentina, Venezuela, Chile, Bolivia and all of them receive the e-mail, that includes Philippines and Spain, it is going to be huge and _


	245. Puerto Rico 40

**Mexico: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Colombia is going out with France**

**All of Mexico's States: ¡QUE! ¡COMO RAYOS PASO!**

**Mexico: I do not know**

* * *

><p><em>Juan,<em>

_I guess I don't like anything relating to death. My stomach turns at the thought of it._

_And about the sugar rush, I had locked my doors and windows yesterday, but he never came. I guess he went to bother his states or other territories~._

_Go crazy._

_...Hey, Chiapas. You know America, right?_

_That idea might be best. If you could get everyone into teams there would be less fighting. Or you could just sit back and watch the entertainment._

_Mexico, no matter how convincing, is a man. Its just a joke ,little Chiapas, and he hates it. But it's fun to tease him about it. He was often mistaken as a girl when we were kids._

_From,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. I'm not going anywhere near that dog._

* * *

><p>Hola Quique<p>

Primero NO SOY UNA MUJER.

Segundo, EMERGENCY you received my e-mail right, emergency meeting at my house, Colombia going out with France.

Oh... okay.

No he does not know him, he was too little when he saw him that only time

There are things that we tell and others that we do not.

Emergency meeting

From David

P.D: Uh

* * *

><p><em>Miau Borincat.<em>

_Hellooooooooo, hey is normal that a human goes pale miau_

_You see Momma is really pale and is yelling something about Colombia esta saliendo con FRANCIA_

_Well bye_

_Mexigato_


	246. Yorkshire 3

**Mexico: (Twitching)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mexico,<em>

Did Father do something like that? Well, it's quite to be expected because he is a pirate but does he need to go that far? What was the name my father was used to call? Was it "El Gringo Diablo" or whatever? I can't recall it.

Oh, did he now? Well, well, well. The frog-face is asking for trouble. I was going to find a reason for attacking him but, now, you just give me all the reason in the world. Be sure to wear your helmet, France, I'm gonna drop some huge amount of firepower on to of you. (*menacing aura)

Oh, sorry about that, mate. I forgot to notice that the term "America" refers both the North and the South. Really, that obnoxious git needs to a specific calling on his people like his brother Canada. By the way, do you celebrate All Saints' Day?

Oh, me? Well, fine, I guess. Even if you're an air commodore who retired from duty, it gets pretty hectic. Because the EU is scrambling for a bailout, all of us are busy. Did I mention that my siblings fight one another? I remember one Christmas dinner and it was hell, I tell you. I wonder if I should I attend this year's Christmas dinner.

I'll be going now, guv. I have some bombing raids to do. And one more thing, if you here some explosion on your backyard, it's me. I'll pay for the damages.

Best of British to you,

Alan David Kirkland (Yorkshire)

* * *

><p>Dear Yorkshire<p>

May I ask you a question? Well I am going to ask anyway, there is the slight possibility that France can take a relationship seriously?

You see one of my sisters is going out with him, after he took her virginity away (where is all that of virgins till marriage now) and I need to be prepared for every eventuality.

Okay, hehehe... what reason did I give to you?

Yeah, that is the old way that I used to call the Day of the Dead, but I think that it would be different your version than mine.

For some reason your siblings fighting each other does not surprise me, I know the feeling also in my family Christmas dinner is hell, not only I have to deal with all my family, and I mean all countries, states; you know all the countries that were colonies of Spain and Spain himself. I usually just sneak out and go the farthest away that I can get, also the day of the Innocents in December 28 is the day that my family thinks that it is a good idea "to relieve old times" and the assholes of my brothers put me in a maid dress.

I do not spend time with my family willingly as you see, hell I do not even go to World Meetings willingly.

Well attending to Christmas dinner is your decision, but if it is that bad then why bother to attend instead of relax like it is supposed to in that season.

Write you later

David Espinosa

Mexico


	247. Panama 26

**Mexico: WHY! WHY!**

**Queretaro: (decides to untie himself) Auch!**

**Mexico: (pacing like a maniac in his house)**

* * *

><p><em>David,<em>

_Se que Annie puede ser un poquito antisocial... pero en serio un equipo anti-Annabella es necesario? :c_

_No le dire nada a Inglaterra! ^^ Te lo prometo!_

_Tengo nueve provincias, y seis comarcas, pero yo no puedo decirles nada. El gobierno tampoco puede decirles nada a las comarcas. Las provincias, bueno... estan un tantito locas._

_Pero Vene me dio que Chavez estaba...embrujado. O_o Algo que se llama la maldicion de la Espada de Bolivar! Me dijo que Chavez desenterro la tumba de Bolivar y le quito su espada y hizo copias de ella. Tambien me dijo que esa era la razon porque le dio cancer! Y tambien me dijo que cualquier persona que tuviera una copia de la espada, le iba a pasar algo terrible! Como a Castro, que le dieron una copia de la espada y tambien le dio cancer! ...e-eso da miedo... t-tambien dijo que t-todas las persona q-que estaban con Chavez cuando a-abrio la tumba...s-se murieron..._

_Intente hacer lo que me dijiste! ...no funciono T-T Es como si algo pesado bloqueara la puerta... Y mi cuarto esta en el segundo piso, asi que... alguna otra idea? ^^;;_

_Te quiere,_

_Dani \ Panama_

_PS. Sabes que dia es mañana~? ^^_

* * *

><p>Dani<p>

Tu hermana es una sicopata, eso no se compara a ser un poquito antisocial. Aparte creo que hay fiesta en tu casa

Que bueno, no necesito un inglés que vuelve a sus tendencias piratas.

Panama reconoce que todos en la familia estan locos, es decir somos casi hijos de España

La muerte me dijo ayer que hubo un montón de presidentes semi decentes que protestaron para que no los mataran, decían que con Santa Anna, Hitler, Francisco Franco y otros inombrables que tenían que soportar tenían más que suficiente. Así que por desgracia Chavez no se va a morir, aparte Bolivar quiere tiempo para preparar torturas contra Chavez, eso me dijo Cárdenas, se esta quedando ayer y hoy, y el Ché también esta preparando "una fiesta" de bienvenida para Castro.

Dani lo único que se me ocurre es que saltes por la ventana, o que esperes a Coclé, ya que ya le dije que estas en tu cuarto atrapado

Envié un e-mail muy importante que hasta lo escribí en inglés, necesito que lo leas y confirmes que vas a venir es una emergencia.

Te quiere

David

Mexico

P.D: Creo que es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?; no soy muy bueno recordando cumpleaños.

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico's Emergency E-mail<strong>

**C.C: ****_(All Mexico's family e-mails, except Colombia's_**

**Asunto:**** Oh no**

**Mensaje.**

**_EMERGENCY MEETING_**

**_Date of the Meeting: November Fifth of 2011_**

**_Hour of Meeting: 17:OO_**

**_Place of Meeting: My house_**

**_Topics of the Meeting_**

**_Colombia is going out with France_**

**_Objectives_**

**_Determine if we should leave them alone or what to do about it_**

**_Determine if it is a good that she is going out with France._**

**_That is all._**

**Atte: Republic of Mexico**


	248. Puerto Rico 41

**Queretaro: Umm (already freed also he freed Guanajuato) What the hell is wrong with him!**

**Guanajuato: We will know eventually.**

* * *

><p><em>Davvi,<em>

_Primero, THEN STOP ACTING LIKE ONE THEN. Even Chiapas thought you were a woman!_

_Segundo, WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?_

_And yeah, I got the message (I just didn't bother reading it). I'll be there soon!_

_Te quiere,_

_Enrique_

_P.S. Don't ask._

* * *

><p>Quique<p>

I do not act like a woman

Well she did not write in like two weeks after I sent her the answer to her other letter, but I think that it has been a while

here is the message because I knew that you did not read it

**_EMERGENCY MEETING_**

**_Date of the Meeting: November Fifth of 2011_**

**_Hour of Meeting: 17:OO_**

**_Place of Meeting: My house_**

**_Topics of the Meeting_**

**_Colombia is going out with France_**

**_Objectives_**

**_Determine if we should leave them alone or what to do about it_**

**_Determine if it is a good that she is going out with France._**

Yes I did the unthinkable, I did summon a whole family meeting, something that has not happened since I made them sign the Tlatelolco treaty, that Christmas dinner does not count I did not summon all the family that time.

I am waiting and freaking out here

Te quiere

David

P.D: Okay


	249. Yorkshire 4

**Mexico: (in fetal position sucking his thumb)Why France?**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mexico,<em>

_(*shrugs) I'm going to bomb him, anyways. Even if France starts a serious relationship, it doesn't concern me. Even my father would have agreed with me if the topic is destroying France. Don't blame me, guv, blame history._

_(*face-palmed) Women, why do you change your ways? I'm beginning to feel like an asexual, right now. I like birds with sensibilities in them like Maria, the personification of the Philippines. Not only does she have looks but she has manners, as well. It's not surprising many people try to get her._

_(*shrugs) We like to spend some time with Father even though some of us won't admit it (tsundere?). We actually do the cooking during this time(There's no way in hell I'm letting Dad cook). That's the only time that Dad isn't lonely._

_By the way, how's Miss Maria? You know, the Philippines?_

_Best of British to you,_

_Alan David Kirkland (Yorkshire)_

* * *

><p>Dear Yorkshire<p>

I know that is the reason that I am freaking out about my cousin, sister going out with France, I still have not forgiven him the Pastry War, he is the only one that I know that would declare war over pastries, or the the times that he invaded my coasts when he was a pirate, or the Second French Intervention just because I was so poor that time that I asked for two years to restore my economy a bit; I think that your father knows about that, my government still owes him money.

She is fine and does not have to deal with France and I totally agree, I am so proud of being the one that took care of her, Spain was busy with wars, pirates you know what was usual those days, she is only thirty years younger than me, so I can say that I taught her manners I think... who the hell am I fooling. She is like that because she is an awesome little sister that is beyond awesome. Really she is the only woman that does not scare me.

Hey have you actually talked to her, I can give you her direction if you want, she is very sociable. And if you have not talked to her... How do you know that she has looks and manners?

I will confess something to you, every time that I go to pay the annual share of the external debt that I have with him, I ask for many of his food... you see I use it like a France repellent, it is very effective; that is one of the reasons that he does not come that much anymore.

Do not tell to your father, he actually thinks that I like his cooking, and while some of it is not that bad; I usually eat it as last resource. But one of my states seems to like it.

Write you later

David Espinosa

Mexico


	250. Author note

**Author note**

**People this was fun but I am leaving this fanfic, you see I can not longer do this, I have things to care about... LIKE MY BOOK. **

**You see I am writing a book and I really need to concentrate in that.**

**Also this just does not spark my interest as before so...**

**Well bye.**

**I will just answer the last letters and that is it**


End file.
